Who We Are Now
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Sequel too Bets & Love...Tori and Blake, not to mention the others, have kids, correction teens, what is life like for the kids and parents...Please read and review...
1. 12 Years is a Long Time

Again I don't own anything

-If you haven't Read my first fic Bets and Love you might want too our you are going to be totally lost…

Twelve years later:

Two riders whizzed through the trail in the woods playfully passing and leading the other along as they continued on. After a while both riders slowed and came to a halt. "Think we lost 'em?" A female voice asked removing her helmet to reveal a stunning blue eye brunette teen girl.

"Aubrey it's your father and uncle I don't think we could ever lose them." Tori said taking her helmet off. Her blonde hair fell down passed her shoulders. Aubrey's hair was as long as Tori's and just as straight. And they both wore blue riding gear. Sounds of dirt bikes in the distance made them grin and quickly place their helmets back on and started their bikes.

Tori took the lead back and her and Aubrey sped past three new riders going the way they were coming from. The riders turned around quickly and took off after them. After reaching the clearing Tori and Aubrey zoomed down the sandy beach away from the others. Aubrey soaked Tori riding along side each other in the water and they soon stopped their bikes and buried the back of their tires in the sand. "That was a little uncalled for." Tori smirked at her daughter. They both removed their helmets.

Aubrey grinned. "Sorry mom."

"Hey what gives?" One of the other riders asked pulling up and doing the same with her back tire as Aubrey and Tori. She tore off her helmet and her snow-white blonde hair fell down in two french braids onto her shoulders.

"Sorry Sam we were trying to see if we could lose dad and uncle Hunter." Aubrey said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like that could ever happen." She remarked sarcastically.

"I've done it." Tori said proudly. Just then the other two riders pulled up along side Sam and did the same thing to park their bikes. Both riders removed their helmets.

"Ok who's big idea was it to split up?" Hunter asked looking between Tori and Aubrey. The both smiled innocently and pointed at each other. Aubrey maybe be a daddy's girl but besides her dark hair and tan skin she had grown to be almost a spitting image of Tori from her younger years.

Blake laughed at his wife and daughter and dismounted his bike walking over to them to give Tori a kiss on the lips and ruffle his daughter's flawless hair. "Hey stop that!" Aubrey protested playfully pushing his hand away. "It was mine I'll take the blame." Aubrey confessed.

"Aubrey Maree Bradley…" Blake started.

"Oh come on uncle Blake it was harmless. You aren't actually gonna punish her, are you?" Sam turned her big hazel doe eyes on him.

Blake rolled his eyes. "No I was gonna say that I know she's fibbing. Her mother…" Blake turned on Tori and she smiled now standing.

"Sam's right it was harmless." Tori said with an innocent grin. Blake bent down and quickly through Tori over his shoulder and ran around the bikes and to the water. "Blake! Don't you dare through me in to that water!" Tori screeched playfully. Blake did just that.

Blake turned to run, but Tori came up quicker then expected and grabbed him and pulled him in the water with her. "Hey!" Blake laughed spitting water from his mouth.

"That was uncalled for." Tori said sitting in the shallow with Blake. Both were drenched from head to toe. Blake smirked at Tori and shrugged.

"Aubrey was going to just take the blame. As her mother…"

Tori scoffed playfully. "She's just as stubborn as you with my good looks. What was I suppose to do?" She said jokingly.

Blake grinned. "I dunno. Actually I don't really care. It was just fun tossing you in to the water." Blake laughed.

Tori looked him over with a smirk. "And how'd that work out for you thunderboy." She asked sardonically.

Blake looked at himself still sitting in the shallow. "Not so well actually, but on the other hand I'm with my beautiful wife who's drenched head to toe." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Still a horn dog after all these years." She remarked standing and holding her hand out to Blake. Blake accepted her hand and she pulled him up and he brought her to him and kissed her gently.

"With a stunning wife like you who wouldn't be?" Blake said teasingly.

"Mom! Dad!" Tori and Blake looked towards the others who were actually pretty far off. Aubrey had her hands cupped around her mouth. "Adam just called!"

Tori and Blake started for the gathered bikers. "Oh yeah what did he say?" Tori asked walking up to her daughter.

"That he is calling back tonight. Apparently summer camp is a bust and he wants to come home." Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

Blake chuckled faintly. "What's with the…?" Blake rolled his eyes playfully. Aubrey giggled.

"I told him this was going to happen. But he didn't listen." Aubrey said.

"I'm glad I didn't go. Boring and no cute boys." Sam remarked. Aubrey slapped five with her.

"You better not worry about boys for a while." Hunter said insistently at his daughter from where he still sat mounted to his bike. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

Aubrey just chuckled a smile like father's appearing on her face. "She'd rather spend the summer boy patrolling on the beach with her favorite cousin, then at some lame camp with no cuties." Aubrey remarked.

Blake was about to say something and Tori put her hand over his mouth. "What your father means to say is that you shouldn't worry about finding a guy, let them find you." Tori put in. Blake turned and glared playfully at her. Tori grinned and shrugged. "What you two can't stop them from dating forever. Do you forget how old we all were when we met? Peyton was seventeen when she met Hunter. I was eighteen when I met you." Tori proclaimed.

"Mom was seventeen?!" Sam asked stunned looking intently between Tori and her father. "You never told us that!"

Hunter frowned at Tori and scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Well you never really asked." He claimed.

Sam frowned at him. "You said I couldn't date till I was twenty one. But hey if mom started dating you at seventeen the rules have changed." She said with a smirk that was so Hunter like it was amazing.

"No. No they haven't." Hunter said looking intently at his daughter.

Sam grinned. "Oh but daddy they have." She said sweetly with an innocent smile. "I turn seventeen in a few months and all those boys at the track have been dying to take me on a date." She said. Aubrey attempted to hold in her peals of laughter but had no luck.

"Aubrey don't get any ideas." Blake said sternly. Aubrey stopped laughing and looked at her father incredulously.

"What!" Aubrey said loudly. "My almost seventeen year old cousin can date but not me?"

"I was eighteen!" Tori said with a smirk. Aubrey slumped forward on her bike and rested her head on the center bar of the handles.

"This blows!" Aubrey muttered. Blake and Tori grinned at each other.

After a while the gang headed back to Tori and Blake's house just down the beach and Hunter and Sam left shortly after that to go home and see Peyton. She was sick with the flu and wanted them out of the house as much as possible so they wouldn't get sick to.

"So what time did your brother say he'd call?" Blake asked after he and Tori changed clothes upstairs in their room.

Aubrey sat on the kitchen counter beside Tori. Both wore oversized Motocross shirts and flannel shorts. "I think eight o'clock. He said that he was gonna beg dad to come pick him up."

"Why can't you do it?" Blake asked smirking at his daughter.

"Because I am not Adam's taxi service. He's not my son!" Aubrey remarked jokingly.

Tori nudged her daughter with her shoulder and Aubrey nudged her back. "You love your brother."

"Of course I do. We're related but sometimes I just wanna beat the little troll with my riding helmet." Aubrey giggled.

Blake looked at his daughter away from the pan of potpie he was preparing. "What did I say about calling him a little troll?" Blake asked.

"Not too." Aubrey muttered under her breath.

"Besides sweetie you guys are the same height and he may even grow taller, unlike you." Tori said smiling.

Blake put the baking dish in the oven and sat across from his wife and daughter on the opposing counter space. "You know he probably doesn't like it cause he can't surf." Blake said.

Tori smiled. "That's my boy."

"Mama's boy." Aubrey muttered playfully.

"And if he was here he'd call you a daddy's girl and this big fight would ensue." Tori said.

Aubrey giggled smiling brightly. "So when are we gonna talk about fox racing?" She asked suddenly.

"Never." Tori and Blake said jumping down from he counter and going out to the living room.

Aubrey groaned and followed them. "Come on this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why can't I do it?"

"Aubrey you're just about to start your senior year of high school. You're too young." Tori said. Her and Blake sat on the couch together close with Blake's arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder.

Aubrey plopped down in the reclining chair and looked at her father pleadingly. "Don't give me that look. Your mother's right."

"But guys this is what I've wanted since I was born. You say it all the time dad I was born to ride. Why can't I sign with fox? I'll get a tutor and finish school long distance. I'll get my diploma and then after that tour the world."

"Aubrey life isn't all about touring the world. You need a diploma and a college degree." Blake said.

Aubrey sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "But…"

"No buts." Tori said. "Fox racing is out of the question." She said quietly

Aubrey huffed angrily and stood storming away up the stairs and to her room slamming the door. "This blows!" They heard her yell in frustration just before loud music rang out upstairs.

"Hmm…Hinder. I haven't heard this in like forever." Tori said.

"I'll go tell her to turn it down." Blake said. He started to get up and Tori stopped him.

"No leave her. She's just upset." Tori said sympathetic for her daughter.

"Tor, we agreed fox racing wasn't the best for her." Blake said.

Tori sighed. "I know. I just can't help but think that I lost that sponsorship and never got another chance. Maybe she's right."

Blake kissed her head affectionately. "Their just stupid for not asking you again."

Tori giggled faintly. "Blake I don't care. I just know what she's going through sort of…in a way. But really I got something better then a sponsorship. I got a husband and two wonderful kids."

Tori tilted her head up and Blake gave her a soft kiss. "So maybe we should consider fox racing?" Blake asked when he broke away from their gentle lip lock.

"Maybe we can come up with a compromise. I was going to have a tutor wherever I went, mail in my school work, and then when it came time for college I was gonna do the same taking the basic courses and get my degree so that I had it." Tori explained.

Blake sighed. "But I'm afraid that she wont succeed like she wants to." Blake said vulnerably.

Tori gave him a soft smile her head still tilted to look him in the eye. "Blake she rides better then you sometimes." Tori said teasingly poking him in the side. Blake chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but the racing world is different. Everyone is great and some are greater then you. I just am afraid that she wants to be the best and if she doesn't get that she's not going to be happy." Blake explained his fears to his understanding wife.

"Blake if she doesn't go, she'll never get the chance. That's all she wants is a chance." Tori said sweetly.

Blake closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Well she can't really do anything till she's eighteen, but maybe we should think of something we can compromise on." He said finally after a long moment of silence.

Tori kissed his cheek softly. "Call her cell, she'll answer."

"I'll send her a text." Blake pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and text messaged the word 'compromise' to Aubrey upstairs. Aubrey had a lock on her door and she didn't answer it when she was mad.

"Like I said just as stubborn as her father." Tori remarked laughing lightly.

"At least you've never had to text message me to get me out of a room." Blake countered playfully.

Tori grinned. "Nope I just have to strip down to my skivvies." Tori joked.

"Forty and still a fox." Blake said looking down and kissing Tori zealously.

"Oh get a room. Please!" Tori and Blake pulled away and saw Aubrey arms crossed foot taping. "I'm listening."

Blake and Tori looked at each other and back at Aubrey. "We've given it some more thought and with a little compromise we can come up with something." Tori said.

"You'll still do school like you said, but you have to also do mail in or online college courses. We want you to have at least a basic degree." Blake said.

Aubrey nodded. "Fine."

"And you really aren't aloud to do much till you're eighteen so you have to wait, but I don't see why you can't sign with fox come January." Blake finished.

Aubrey smiled brightly and ran over to her parents wrapping them in a two-person hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" She said excitedly.

"Aubrey something you need to understand is here you maybe the best at the track sometimes, but that isn't always the case when you're racing against competitors with the same or better skills then you." Blake said as she pulled away.

Aubrey smiled. "I don't want to be the best I just want to prove that I can do it. In all these years have you ever seen a girl race for fox racing? Two tops since they started the company in the nineties."

Tori smiled. "Well they must have been damn good, so you have a lot to live up to."

"No the only standard I have to live up to is my own." Aubrey said as she skipped up the stairs to her room. Her door didn't slam and her music couldn't be heard any longer.

Tori was about to say something to Blake when the phone rang. She grabbed the cordless from the coffee table. "Hi Adam."

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm your mother." Tori remarked. Blake took the phone.

"What's this I hear about begging to come home?" Blake asked.

"Please dad this place reeks. It's so boring. We can't use the lake apparently it's toxic for some reason. The food sucks. And I really want potpie. Will you please come pick me up?" He said begging.

Blake chuckled. "Yeah I guess. It's not like were out any money since it was a free summer camp."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Adam said happily. "So tomorrow you'll pick me up at eight a.m., right?"

Blake rolled his eyes at Tori. "Yeah eight."

"Thanks Dad!"

"Bye Adam." Blake hung the phone up and set it back down on the coffee table. "So?" Blake asked.

Tori looked at him intently. "What?" She finally asked when he didn't add to his 'so?'

"Well one kids locked in her room on her cell phone, no doubt. And the other is still two hours away. Maybe we could…" Blake spidered his fingers along the top of her leg. Tori giggled.

"Dinners in the oven, Blake. We can't." She said knowing exactly what her husband was hinting at.

Blake grinned and leaned forward kissing along her cheek and down her neck and up to her ear sending shivers up Tori's spine.


	2. 12 Years is a Long Time P2

12 yrs part 2

Same Day

Tori climbed in the tub full of hot water and soothing melon scented bath beds and rested her head back on the wall thinking about the time that had passed. Her daughter had grown up to be an amazing rider as predicted by both of her uncles and father. Aubrey was a decent student and even played volleyball for the school team. She made Varsity her first year and has been on ever since.

Everyone says Aubrey gets her facial looks and slim figure from Tori and her stubborn attitude from Blake. Her hair though darker then Tori's was just as long and just as straight. Aubrey had amazing blue eyes like Tori, and her tan skin was apparent when she stood next to her mother or cousins.

Over the years Tori had watched her grow up and now she was going to be signing with a sponsor company and leaving to travel the world. Tori was happy for her and all, but she was really going to miss having Aubrey around. They very rarely argued unless someone wasn't getting what they wanted or Aubrey was teasing Adam.

But Tori and Blake's little girl would be living come the New Year sometime. It just made Tori a little sad.

And Adam. Adam had grown up to be, as predicted, a spitting image of his father. He rode well enough but his heart was with surfing. Aubrey had nothing on Adam when it came to surfing. He had long since surpassed her level. He was just as good if not better then Tori sometimes. But that's what happens on occasion the student sometimes surpasses the teacher.

Adam liked to keep his hair short like Blake and lathered in to much gel to spike it up. Tori laughed every day because he would come out of his bathroom and he might move in the breeze but his hair didn't. Blake had finally taken care of that and showed him an easy way to do it without looking like a complete goober. Adam and Aubrey were about the same height as Tori and Blake.

Both were completely polar opposites in style. Adam dressed more like Blake, baggy jeans, plain navy t-shirt and a simple button up over and left unbuttoned. Aubrey liked wearing baggy loose jeans, so she purchased them in the guys' section and she also wore jeans like Tori, but only when she wasn't at the track. But what through both Blake and Tori for a loop was that Aubrey made it a point to bare her midriff. Her pants she wore low on her waist with some belt she got from zumiez or hot topic in the mall and she would wear belly shirts, and cut offs from just above her belly down. It wasn't trashy it was just Aubrey.

Tori had tried getting her to wear something a little less showy, but Aubrey had just shown Tori a picture of her and Blake at school with their friends and Tori was wearing a cut off white tank and a light blue corset wrapped around the center of her torso covering the bottom of the tank, but not her belly button. Tori bit her lip when she shrugged at Blake walking back into the kitchen to say she could do nothing about it.

They had just let their kids do what they please with their style, within limits, but it was expressing who they are and Blake and Tori didn't want to stop them from doing that.

Tori was brought out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened to reveal her husband. "What are you doing?" Tori asked smirking at him.

Blake grinned and started stripping down. "I need a shower." He said.

"But I'm in the tub." Tori said playfully. Blake walked over unplugged the tub and turned the shower on as it began to drain.

"Easily fixed." He said with a smug grin. Tori scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes.

"I was fairly comfortable." Blake took off his boxers and climbed in standing around Tori and helping her up.

"So?" Blake said as his arms wrapped around Tori's slender waist and pulled her wet body close to his. "Aubrey went over to stay with Brook while Whit and Derrick are out. Apparently Aundrea went out somewhere and didn't tell anyone."

Tori grinned. "I told her that Aundrea was going to be a handful. Did I not warn her?" Blake nodded.

"Yes you did." Blake said. "So now there's no food in the oven and no kids in the house." Blake said grinning impishly.

Tori smiled. "Still a horn dog after eighteen years of marriage." She remarked jokingly for the second time that day.

"Can I help it that I married a beautiful gorgeous woman I want to be with every second of every day?" He asked teasingly.

Tori giggled and scratched lightly at the back of Blake's neck where her fingers had rested. "Blake it's already getting late, and I have work tomorrow and you should probably go to work tomorrow instead of laying around the house getting fat." Tori still worked for Ellen, except now she was Ellen's second in command.

Tori poked his gut, which was still slightly dimpled like it always had been. He wasn't fat Tori just liked teasing him mercilessly about getting older. All though getting older really wasn't having its effects on them or their friends. They still looked as good as they did in their twenties. "I'm not getting fat. Stop teasing."

Kelly had gotten sick a few years back and was forced to sell the shop so Blake, Hunter, and Dustin put in together and bought it from her. Kelly had cancer and didn't live passed the age thirty-five. It was hard on everyone especially the gang, Kelly was their friend and now she was gone and all that was left of her heart was the shop. They maintained it like Kelly would want and had actually added on to the store bringing in more business then ever.

"Ok fine I'll stop." Tori said smiling at him.

"Come on Tor it's been like a week we used to do it every night, you remember?" Blake asked huskily leaning in and pressing his lips along the glistening flesh of her neck. Tori sighed softly in bliss.

"Maybe." She said.

Blake continued to work his lips along her neck and shoulder. "Maybe wont work."

To this Tori simple responded by allowing Blake to press his body against hers and push her back into the tile wall. Blake's lips found their way to Tori's and they kissed heatedly as Blake lifted Tori's left leg on to his body and plunged in to her.

Tori gasped slightly suddenly feeling an initial wave chorus through her as Blake continued on repetitively. Tori let out the same harmonious moans she always did when her and Blake made love, but these moans were trained and softer then before.

They continued on for what felt like a short eternity as they slowly started to feel the shower water losing it's intense heat. Blake shifted and thrust in hitting a sweet spot Tori was very aware of and cried out in pleasure as that sent her into her climax. Blake too released and slowed steadily and came to a stop as they continued to hold each other in a fit of passion.

"Ok that…"

"Do not even say it Blake." Tori breathed her head falling back on the wall as Blake's rested on her shoulder.

Blake chuckled. "But that wasn't what I was going to say." Tori opened her eyes as Blake lifted his head from her shoulder and they gazed at each other. "Ok maybe it was."

Tori giggled. "Sometimes you are so odd. But I still love you."

"Come on let's dry off and do that again in our bed." Blake said grinning brightly.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You pig." She remarked sarcastically.

"But you still love this pig. Now let's go." Blake released Tori and quickly turned off the shower before they returned to their bed and continued making love.

With Aubrey:

"No I don't really know where she'd be." Aubrey said as her Aunt Whitney called for the gazillionth time to see if Aundrea had come home. "Ok, well I'm here with Brook and I'll even crash here if you want. Mom and Dad wont care they need some alone time anyway." Aubrey said. "Ok. I will call if she shows up. Ok bye!" Aubrey closed her sidekick mobile.

"Aubrey why can't I stay alone. I mean I am fourteen." Brook asked.

Aubrey sat back around the coffee table and rolled the monopoly dice and moved her piece along the game board. "Well I'm not really here for you. If Drea show's up I have to keep her here."

"You're lying." Brook said. "I'm your cousin give it to me straight." Aubrey smiled up at the young golden blonde blue-eyed little girl.

"Ok Aunt Whit and Uncle Derrick don't like leaving you alone cause while you think you're old enough you don't know what to do in case of an emergency." Aubrey said.

"Yes I do." Brook said a little offended.

"Ok what do yo put on a grease fire on the stove?" Aubrey asked.

Brook shrugged. "I dunno."

"See that's why they don't want you home alone. Just give it two more years and it'll be cool. Well just don't sneak out like your sister and everything will be cool." Aubrey laughed.

"Bre can I ask you something?" Aubrey nodded her head as she fiddled with some cards and fake game money. "Why don't you ever say yes when a guy asks you out?"

Aubrey laughed lightly. "Ok I wasn't expecting that, but I guess because I don't want to date."

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to have my heart broken and I find the best way to do that is to steer clear." Aubrey answered.

Brook nodded. "What makes you think you'll get your heart broken?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just want to stand on my own two feet for a while first. I don't want serious relationships this young. I want to race."

"Are you still a virgin?" Brook asked.

Aubrey spewed the soda she had just drunk. "What?" She asked incredulously.

"You know a virgin. Are you one?" Brook asked.

"Brook are you even old enough to know what a virgin is?"

"Aundrea was talking to some guy on the phone about losing their virginity and caught me listening in. So she told me. Mom and Dad would freak if they knew." Brook explained.

Aubrey sighed. "What exactly did Drea tell you?"

"That a girl who's never had sex is a virgin."

"And you know about sex obviously?" Brook nodded. "Truth answer and don't tell _anybody_ this, but no."

"But you've never had a boyfriend."

"Not a serious boyfriend, no. And don't ever tell anyone. My mom and dad would kill me." Aubrey said insistently. Brook nodded her understanding.

Aubrey cell phone rang and she was so thankful to change the subject. She hit send. "Aubrey talk to me." She answered. "Hey Dad." "Ok well I'm just going to crash on the couch here. Looks like Drea decided to disappear." "The pier, why?" "Gotcha ok thanks bye."

Aubrey received a text message right after ending her call.

-Hey cuz…Sam

-Hey…Bre

-Fox?

-Compromised…I can go!

-Awesome! Track 2morrow?

-Sure somtim in noon…Bre

-K C U L8r…Sam

-Byez! Bre

"Ok it's late and I think it's time for you to shower, and clean up and head to bed or write in your journal whatever you girlie girls do." Aubrey said teasingly. Aundrea was the wild child and Brook was the girlie girl. Aundrea was more rocker, while Brook was more sweet pea. It always through people for a loop that they were sisters, because when Drea was fifteen she died her hair dark brown, which was the complete opposite of Brooks golden locks.

"Ok…fine but I'm doing it in protest." Brook said standing and heading off to the second floor of the house to ready for bed. Aubrey cleaned up the board game and put it back in its rightful spot in the game closet. She pulled out her sidekick cell phone and dialed her aunt's cell.

"Hey!" Whitney answered. "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. My dad just called and said to tell you to check the pier." Aubrey said shrugging to herself.

Whitney gasped. "I totally forgot. Derrick go to the pier. Thanks Bre."

"Yep." They both hung up.


	3. Whitney and Derrick's Problem

Derrick and Whitney

Whitney got out of Derricks SUV and they headed to where a party was being held beneath the pier. _Everyone said don't go easy on her, she'll end up being a hand full._ Whitney chastised herself. _But no I couldn't listen. Now I'm dropping in on my daughter at a party. Where alcohol is definitely evident._

Whitney spotted Aundrea in the crowd the arm of some young teenage boy around her shoulder. "Aundrea Maree Cole!" Whitney said agitatedly. Everyone who hadn't noticed her froze and it got quiet around the small fire pit that had been built.

"Mom!" Aundrea said horrified that her mother had come after her.

"Who were you expecting Gandhi?" Whit remarked very sarcastically. " I sure as hell hope not."

Aundrea dropped the red plastic cup she held, that Whitney was certain contained an alcoholic beverage. "What are you doing here?" Aundrea said standing and walking over to her mother and pulling her away from the crowd.

"Hmm... Well my daughter snuck out and went to a party." Whit remarked sarcastically.

"Mom…I'm fine." Aundrea said through gritted teeth ignoring the snickers in the background.

"You're not fine. I've been here done this, wanna know what happened?" Whitney said angrily. "I got in a car accident because I was to drunk and to stupid to stop my wasted boyfriend from driving. And since you don't have your license yet I'm assuming someone picked you up and was planning to driver you home. And by the looks of it there isn't a sober person in the bunch." Whitney said with agitated eyes.

Aundrea seemed a little stunned. "You never told us that."

"You didn't need to know. I thought I did a better job of raising you then my mother did, but I was obviously wrong and you are so obviously grounded for the next two weeks. And if you don't get your ass in that car up there in the next five minutes we'll add another two weeks." Whitney said pointing up the sandy slop to the SUV.

Aundrea bowed her head and glared at the sand as she walked over to the group and grabbed her bag and went up the hill to the car. Whitney followed close behind.

Arriving home:

"That was totally unnecessary. You know how humiliating that was?" Aundrea said barging through the door of their house. She had remained silent the entire drive home fuming mad in the back seat.

"I don't give a damn!" Whitney yelled back. "I don't want a phone call from some nurse telling me you were in a alcohol related car crash!"

Aundrea scoffed. "No you just don't want me to have any kind of a life!"

"You know what before you say anything further maybe you should talk to your aunt Tori and ask her what she felt the moment she got the call about me! And then multiply that times ten because you're my daughter!" Whitney yelled back.

Aundrea quieted for a minute. "And…" She said searching for something to say. "Whose fault is it that I don't have my license yet?"

Whitney and Derrick both scoffed. "Obviously you wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of a license." Derrick finally spoke.

Aundrea disregarded them and went up stairs to her room slamming her door. "Uh…hey." Whitney and Derrick looked over and saw Aubrey reading on the couch.

"Hi honey!" Whitney said walking over and kissing her head. "Brook asleep."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah! And my parents asked if I could crash here. Is that cool?"

Whitney sighed. "Yeah at least someone in this family wants to stay."

"I'll talk to her. Mom told me once right after I got my license about your accident and how she felt at first. Maybe I can make her understand." Aubrey said getting up.

"Aubrey?" Aubrey turned to her uncle Derrick. "Thanks."

Aubrey smiled kindly. "No sweat uncle Derrick. I am the oldest cousin after all. I need to keep the pip squeaks in line." She joked. Whitney and Derrick both laughed softly shaking their heads idly in amusement.

While Aubrey headed upstairs Whitney went into the kitchen to make a quick snack. She was thinking about the last few years. Aundrea had changed so much from the little girl she had been. Brook was still sweet and happy with life. But Aundrea went from being just like Whitney and Tori to being someone else. And it seemed to happen over night. Whitney couldn't help but notice the significant event that happened just before.

Just before Aundrea died her hair and started to sneak out to parties she had dated a nice enough young man her age. He was kind and sweet and head over heels for Aundrea anyone who spent five minutes with them could see it. But two months after his fifteenth birthday and just after receiving his driver's license he was struck by an oncoming car that was flying ninety miles and hour and didn't stop for the red light at the four-way intersection. He didn't make it through the ER.

Aundrea received a hysterical phone call at five a.m. the next morning from his mother who thought she deserved to be one of the first to know. Whitney was awoken when Aundrea went in to her room and laid down facing her mother and started crying. Whitney didn't know what was wrong but held her daughter and let her cry. Two hours had passed her crying had turned in to sniffles and soft 'oh god…'s and that is when Whitney found out.

About a week after the funeral Aundrea died her hair and walked around as if nothing happened. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she stopped hanging with her friends. Whitney had tried getting her in to see a counselor, but Aundrea refused.

Whitney couldn't focus all her attention on one daughter though. She had two and Brook still needed taking care of as well, so she was sympathetic to Aundrea and her loss, but enough was enough. Aundrea couldn't keep doing this, at the rate she was going Aundrea was going to die before she turned eighteen.

Brook tried not to be much of a burden in times like these, she understood Whitney was stressed out about everything with Aundrea and tried to be helpful when she could. Whitney would sometimes come downstairs late at night and find Brook cleaning the kitchen or picking up small stuff from the living room floor. Whitney would thank her and then go upstairs and cry herself to sleep because it would touch her and at the same time she felt like she couldn't do any of it any more.

Derrick would wake up hearing her cries and hold her gently and sooth her as she fell in to a soft slumber. Derrick had been a wonderful husband and father all these years. They had some rough patches like any married couple and Whitney had even accused him of cheating once, but that was demolished the second she said it because she had busted up laughing at the sheer stupidity. Derrick was undeniably faithful and she couldn't even believe she had said that.

"Whit?" Whitney turned to her ruggedly handsome husband. "You ok?"

Whitney's eyes started to tear up. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying to be sympathetic, but enough is enough. She can't keep going on like this. We both know it." Whitney said sadly. "And I only have one solution."

"Tori?" Derrick asked.

Whitney nodded. "I need Tori to talk to her. She's the only one of us, who's been through something like this. My break up with Nick was a simple teen break-up, but what happened to Tori is the closest I've got."

Derrick nodded and handed her the cordless house phone. "Call her and see if she'll come over for breakfast tomorrow. When I talked to Blake, trying to get a hold of Bre, he said he was going to pick Adam up in the morning."

Whitney nodded and dialed. "Hello?" Answered a very groggy Blake.

"Hey Blake it's Whit. Is my sister there with you?"

"No she's my wife and I let her sleep in hotels with strange men." Blake joked sarcastically.

Whitney laughed lightly and took a small breath. "Could you um…put her on the phone?"

"Whit you ok?" Blake asked concerned. Whitney knew that Derrick and Blake could tell when either of them was upset by their voice. They had so many of the same characteristics.

Whitney sighed. "Not totally. I really need to…"

"Whit?" Tori said.

"Hey Tor!" Whitney sobbed lightly.

"Whit what's the matter?" Tori asked softly.

"Drea she's…I dunno but I haven't got the experience to deal with it." Whitney said trembling.

Tori sighed softly. "This is about that boy she dated who died?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to me was the closest and you want me to talk with her?"

"I don't know what else to do Tor!" Whitney cried. Derrick wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We thought tomorrow maybe you could come over for breakfast."

"Yeah." Tori said softly. "Don't worry we'll fix this. She's just not dealing with it."

"I know and she hasn't cried since she found out. I think it's really eating away at her."

"I know. I promise we'll work this out. Just try to sleep and I'll be over around seven thirty."

"Love ya sis."

"Love ya." They both hung up.

With Tori and Blake:

"What's the matter?" Blake asked as Tori snuggled back into his body his arms wrapped around her.

Tori sighed. "Aundrea still isn't dealing with Brandon's death like she should and it's changing her."

"And what happened to you was similar so they would like you to have a word with her." Blake said understanding.

"Yeah. Come on let's sleep we both have to be up early and it's already two a.m." Tori said quietly around a yawn.

With Aubrey and Aundrea:

Aubrey knocked on Aundrea's door. "Drea?" The door flung open and an agitated Aundrea looked at Aubrey. "Don't give me that look." Aubrey said.

"What?" Aundrea asked hurriedly.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Don't care." Aubrey forced her way in to Aundrea's room and looked around. Her lamps were covered with black sheer cloth letting very little light in. Her picture board was covered with a blanket; her floor was covered in dark clothing. "You going goth on me?"

"What do you want to talk about so I can get rid of you?" Aundrea asked.

"Maybe you should try being a little more kind and respectful to your parents."

"Oh right like you've never argued with your parents."

"No I wont deny I have. I did this afternoon, but not like you. Your mother is trying to be sympathetic and take care of you both at the same time. You're being a little shit sneaking off, drinking, and so on." Aubrey said angrily.

Aundrea scoffed. "Don't give me the be the do gooder bullshit. We go to the same school I know your little secrets."

"Aundrea you know the rumors, not the truth. And you know what you're right we do go to the same school and I know your little secrets to. Smoking in the girls bathroom lately?" Aubrey asked.

"You don't know anything." Aundrea snarled.

Aubrey shook her head. "I know plenty. I don't know why you don't get this, but you are leading yourself and your mother down a path of destruction."

"No I'm not." Aundrea said angrily.

Aubrey nodded. "_Yes…you…are_. If you had gotten in a car with another person who was drinking and died in a car accident, the truth of the matter is aunt Whit wouldn't have survived it either. You don't see it, but you've put her in the worst possibly position. She hates being the bad guy and she feels guilty that you are doing all this stuff, but she can't be strict like she needs to be to cater to your broken heart." Aubrey explained agitated with her cousin's behavior.

"I am not heart broken."

"Did you love him?" Aubrey asked.

"What do you know? You don't date." Aundrea growled.

"Did you _love_ him? Answer the question." Aubrey said staring Aundrea down.

Aundrea's eyes glazed over and she took a steadying breath. "Get out of my room." She said angrily.

"Not until you…"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Aundrea yelled repeatedly. Aubrey just shook her head.

"I don't need an answer. I can see it in your eyes." She said as she walked out of the room slamming the door.

Aubrey walked downstairs to the kitchen and found her aunt and uncle holding each other gently. "It didn't help." Aubrey said.

Whitney pulled away from Derrick a little. "Thanks for trying. Your mom is going to come over and talk with her in the morning. You should probably go sleep in the guestroom. It's more comfortable then the couch."

Aubrey shook her head. "I took it upon myself while you were gone to nail her window shut, and the guestroom. If she wants to sneak out she has to come downstairs."

Whitney laughed sadly. "I hate that it's come to that."

"Me too. But She's not dealing and we all see it. If she keeps sneaking out she's going to end up hurt or dead. Like I said I need to keep the pip squeaks in line." Aubrey joked lightly.

"Thanks." Derrick said.

"No sweat." Aubrey said.

Derrick and Whitney gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek and then headed off upstairs to go to bed. She lay down on the couch and got comfortable to read. She was right about three hours after everyone was settle she could here her cousin open the guestroom door and swear when she couldn't get that door open either. When she saw Aubrey on the couch, as she came down the stairs he glared and went back up to her room.

Aubrey grinned to herself. She hated this, but it was also very funny at the same time.


	4. Hunter and Peyton's Family

Hunter and Peyton:

"Dad you are so not going to guess what I just heard!" Sam said bounding down the basement stairs into her father's workspace.

Hunter looked up. "What's that?"

"Aunt Tori and Uncle Blake compromised with Bre she's going to sign with Fox!" Sam said excitedly. Hunter nodded turning back to his work.

"That's great." Hunter said casually.

"Just great?" Sam questioned.

Hunter turned to his daughter. "It's awesome really, but I don't want you getting any ideas."

"Dad this isn't about me! I don't think I'm good enough for factory level stuff. It's about Aubrey and that she is." Sam said whole-heartedly.

Hunter turned a chair and Sam sat. "I think your factory level ready, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"No worries. Factory isn't what I want. I love riding believe me, but I love art more." Sam said happily.

Hunter smiled. "You are the best artist I know."

"Thanks dad." Sam said jumping down from the stool and giving her father a kiss on the cheek, running up the stairs passed her mother.

The past few years for them had been fairly easy. Sam grew up and was sometimes a handful. But she never dressed like Aubrey. She was more into the layered covered in paint look. She loved art and she was relatively a decent surfer.

Hayden was fifteen now and she was the surfer, tried and true. Blonde hair and green eyes like her mother gave away her secret when she was born. When it was nice enough Hayden was up every morning with Peyton surfing before school and on weekends that is where she spent most of their time. She was very relaxed and casual in her style. Mostly jeans and nice vintage t-shirts were her thing.

Austin was a spitting image of Hunter with his love for all things Motocross. Austin was fourteen and loved to go riding whenever he could. If you couldn't find him he was usually at the track or riding with friends in the woods.

"Hey honey I'm home." Peyton joked walking over and kissing her husband.

Hunter smiled. "You've been home all day. And don't kiss me you're sick."

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better today." Peyton said.

Hunter pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. "Good cause I don't think I can find anything else to do outside of the house this week."

"I just didn't want you or the kids to get sick." Peyton said.

Hunter smiled and nodded. "I know baby."

"So did I hear Sam right? Aubrey is going to sign with Fox?" Peyton asked looking over some of the drawings Hunter was working on for a new model motorcycle he was designing as his dream bike.

Hunter laughed lightly. "Yeah. I guess my brother and Tori went soft on us."

"No I think Tori went soft, and Blake is just going along with it." Peyton joked.

Hunter shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." He joked playfully.

"Well I was thinking…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I talked with Shane and Kapri they said that Austin could stay with them and Hayden and Sam are going to stay with Aubrey and Adam this weekend and that means we'll have the house to ourselves." Peyton explained coyly.

Hunter smirked at his gorgeous wife. "Thank god the kids are older." Hunter joked.

With Hayden:

"So I was thinking that since I'm gonna be at my Aunt and Uncle's place this weekend, maybe us three could hang at the beach or something." Hayden said into the cordless house phone as she lay on her bed twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Hayden Me and Charlie can't surf, remember?" Her friend DeLinda said.

"Yeah we ride like our dad." Charlie commented on the other line.

"I never said you had to surf. I just thought we could hang on the beach." Hayden remarked.

"Oh ok." The girls said together. "Hey stop that!" the said in unison. "No you stop!" "Fine I'll stop!" Finally they just got frustrated. "Bye Hayden!"

"Bye guys!" Hayden chuckled and hung up. She dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brook whatcha doin'?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden?" Sam said into the other cordless phone.

"I'm on the phone Sam. Five minutes?"

"Fine." Sam hung up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool." Brook said. "Aubrey's here babysitting till my mom and dad get back with Aundrea."

"Where's Drea?"

"She snuck out. Mom's angry, but also worried, and trying not to be to harsh." Brook answered.

Hayden sighed. "So what's my cuz making you do?" She joked playfully.

"Right now, she's making me get ready for bed." Brook answered. "I'll probably stay up until they get home, Aundrea is known for slamming doors lately."

Hayden felt bad for Brook. They were a year difference in age, but Hayden always hung with the fourteen year olds, because they were closest to her in age at school. "Bummer girl. Hey so you want to take a break from dark and broody and come to the beach this weekend at Aunt Tori's and Uncle Blake's?"

"I could really go for some surfing so yeah I'm totally in. I don't even need to talk with my parents, they will be glad I'm out having fun. I think I'm upsetting my mom lately."

"How so?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden it's been five minutes." Sam said impatiently picking up the other line.

"Use your cell. Brook's having some family problems and we're chatting ok?" Hayden said impatiently back.

Sam huffed. "Ugh…fine." And she hung up.

"Anyways sometimes my mom catches me cleaning up and I think it makes her feel guilty because she's having such a hard time with Drea, that she doesn't have time with me much…"

"Look things will get better. Drea's just being selfish. She's hurting and she doesn't get that she isn't the only one who's hurt in the world. It'll be ok soon I'm sure of it." Hayden interrupted.

Brook sighed. "I hope you're right. But Aubrey just said I should probably get off the phone in case Aundrea calls, so I'll see you Saturday sometime."

"Brook?"

"Yeah?"

"It will be ok."

"I know. Laters."

"Laters."

Hayden put the phone down on her nightstand and got up and left her room. As she descended the stairs her mother and father emerged from the basement door across from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey." Peyton said seeing the sullen look on Hayden's face.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked seeing the same thing.

Hayden shrugged. "Drea. She's such a pain lately."

"Talk to Brook?" Peyton asked.

Hayden nodded. "Drea snuck out again, aunt Whit's not ok. It's just all chaos and Brook is stuck in the middle."

"She's not stuck in the middle. Whitney and Derrick wont let that happen. They'll figure out something with Aundrea and it'll be ok soon." Peyton said putting her arm around Hayden's shoulder and hugging her.

"I keep telling Brook that, but I feel like a liar saying it." Hayden said sadly.

Hunter put his arm around Hayden's other shoulder and kissed her temple. "Don't worry. Things will work out."

"Hey whatcha talking about?" Sam said coming down the stairs.

"Nothing." Peyton said giving Hayden a squeeze to reassure her. Hayden gave a soft smile and kissed her cheek.

"Can I go to the mall?" Sam asked.

"The mall?" Peyton and Hunter both asked stunned.

Sam grinned playfully at them. "Just kidding. Trying to shock you guys has become increasingly difficult. I hate the mall. Anyways I was wondering if I could take the truck and go visit with Aubrey at Aunt Whitney and Uncle Derrick's."

Peyton and Hunter shook their heads. "Normally we wouldn't have a problem with it, but not right now." Hunter said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said sullenly and headed back up to her room.

"Hey dad! Hey mom!" Austin said walking through the door with a backpack and sleeping bag in hand.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at David's tonight and tomorrow night?" Peyton asked taking his backpack that he threw down on the floor.

"David fell on his skateboard and hurt his arm, so I can go back over tomorrow when they don't have to spend hours at the hospital." David said.

"Ok, well it's late how about you kids head off to your rooms." Peyton said. Austin kissed her cheek and Hayden and Austin both headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Our little clan is growing up." Peyton said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Hunter chuckled. "That's what kids do, they grow up babe you know that as well as I do."

"Yeah but it feels like just yesterday they were running around covered in mud." Peyton said jokingly wiping the tear away.

"It was just yesterday. Sam and Austin decided to see who could get who covered in more mud while they were riding yesterday." Hunter said. Peyton giggled.

"That get that from you and Blake." Peyton said.

"What? So we're a little competitive, it's not like we've ever gotten really hurt rough housing." Hunter smirked sheepishly at his wife.

Peyton cocked her head to one side with a grin on her lips. "Right so the crack rib and fractured wrist weren't serious injuries?"

"Like I said we've never gotten really hurt. Hurt but not really hurt." Hunter joked. Peyton just leaned in and kissed him.

"Whatever." She said kissing him again.

"Ew gross get a room." Sam said coming down the stairs.

"Isn't it long since past your bed time?" Peyton asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't have a bed time. I just need to get my paint brushes from the cup behind the kitchen sink." She said.

Hunter and Peyton both stepped to the side so she could pass. She went in to the kitchen, got what she needed and then headed back to her room.

"So Mrs. Bradley, what do we do now?" Hunter asked taking Peyton in to his arms once his daughter was out of sight and earshot.

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm exhausted. Let's go rest up for our weekend together." Peyton suggested waggling her eyebrows. Hunter smirked and released Peyton bending down to pick her up bridal style and carry her to their room down the hall on the first floor. "Hunter put me down!" Peyton protested quietly.

"Oh come on! You use to like it when I picked you up!" He teased.

"And I still do, but we both know that when you pick me up it hurts your back."

"That accident happened almost seven years ago, my back is fine." Hunter protested.

Peyton looked at him as he finally set her down on their bed and sat next to her. "Hunter the doctor said that…"

"I don't care. Doctors aren't always right. My back is fine, has been since a few months after I flipped my bike. Would you please stop?" Hunter said pleadingly.

Peyton sighed and then gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Fine. Promise you wont over do it though and make me worry?"

Hunter smiled. "I promised not to over do it and make you worry."

"Ok. Will you get me my Pj's." Hunter got up and went to her dresser. He tossed her something. Peyton looked down and rolled her eyes and tossed them back. "Not those you idiot." She accused playfully.

Hunter held up the sexy lingerie from Whitney that had been her something blue on her wedding day. "But why not?" He pouted playfully.

"Not while the kids are in the house." Peyton said smirking at her husband.

"Fine." Hunter tossed her some shorts and a tank and Peyton quickly changed while her husband stripped down to his boxers. Once ready for bed they lay down together and fell into a heavy slumber.


	5. Dustin Marah & ShaneKapri Families

Dustin and Marah:

"DeLinda! Charlie! Get off the phone!" Marah yelled up the stairs. A few minutes passed and both girls came barreling down the stairs.

"Dad home yet?" They both asked glaring at each other afterwards.

"Matt needs to be watched, I have to go pick him up. His truck has a flat." Marah said putting on her coat.

"Mom it's cool if we go to the beach with Hayden this weekend right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes girls that's fine. Watch your brother and there's ten buck in it if he doesn't trash the place while I'm gone." Marah joked.

"Gee ten bucks?" DeLinda remarked sarcastically.

"I'll make it twenty if you feed him dinner for me." Marah added. "Each."

The girls both grinned and nodded. "One calm brother eating dinner coming up." They said together playfully. Marah smiled at her two beautiful brown hair brown eyed girls.

"Thanks girls. I'll only be an hour or so." Marah said heading out the door keys, purse and cell phone in hand. "Call incase of an emergency."

"Ok!" They shut the door and waited to hear the car pull out. "Matt get your butt down here!" They yelled together.

Matt came bounding down the stairs. "What? I wasn't doing anything." Matt said.

"With you, yeah right little brother." DeLinda joked wryly.

"Did you take your meds?" Charlie asked. Matthew may resemble his sisters, but he took after Dustin. In all the wrong ways mostly. Dustin when he was younger had ADHD and now Matthew had it. He couldn't sit still for long periods of time and his attention span seemed to be that of a nat.

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes. "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite mac n cheese with hot dogs." Charlie said taking his hand and leading him in to the kitchen. DeLinda lifted him up and set him on the counter next to the stove. "If you can sit here patiently and be our little helper."

Matt smiled and nodded. "I love mac n cheese."

DeLinda and Charlie split tasks and got the meal made up quickly and then all three sat together at the table and at peacefully.

Some time passed and they were sitting on the living room floor music on in the background playing go fish. "Do you have a ten?" DeLinda asked Charlie.

Charlie shook her head and her chocolate brown locks bounced. "Nope go fish. Matt do you have a king?"

Matt handed her the king he held. "When's Daddy…"

"I'm home!" Dustin yelled as he opened the door and dropped his suitcase expecting Matt to run up and knock him over. Matt did as planned he jumped up from the floor and ran over to his father and hugged him. "Hey kiddo!" Dustin said giving him a tight squeeze. DeLinda and Charlie came over. "Hey how are my two favorite twins?" Dustin asked kissing their foreheads lightly.

"Fine." They answered in unison.

Dustin set Matt down and Marah walked in shutting the door. "Well that was an eventful trip."

"Sorry I didn't realize I could get someone to come to the airport sweetie." Dustin said kissing her cheek.

Marah smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad we didn't have to leave the truck there over night."

"Me too." Dustin said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "So what happened here while I was out of town?"

"I got time out for spitting spit wads at my teachers ugly gray hair." Matt said laughing. Dustin chuckled and then saw the agitated look in Marah's eye.

"That wasn't very nice Matt." Dustin said biting back a smirk.

Later on:

"Marah?" Dustin said walking in the bathroom where Marah was washing her face.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him as the washcloth took away the make-up that hid the flaws Marah didn't like the world to see. Nothing serious Marah just didn't like to show the world what she looked like naturally. But she was very beautiful truly she just didn't see it.

"I missed you gorgeous." Dustin said giving her a kiss. Marah smiled and gave him another quick kiss putting her washcloth down on the sink.

"I missed you too." Marah said. They left their bathroom and walked in to their connecting master bedroom and lay down together in bed. "So how was your trip?"

"Ok I guess. I was a little lost since Hunter didn't come with me this time, but I think it went well."

"Did you by that place for the second storm chargers store?" Marah asked.

Dustin nodded and grinned to himself when Marah rested her head on his chest. "Yep. In a few months we can start cleaning it out and put in stock and hire on some employees."

Marah sighed. "It's what Kelly wanted."

"Yeah it is." Dustin said sadly. "I miss her. She was always a great boss."

"I know sweetie, but let's just be happy that we're making her dreams come true." Marah said thoughtfully.

Dustin kissed her head. "Yeah. Goodnight Mar, I love you." Dustin said softly.

Marah tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Dusty goodnight."

Shane and Kapri:

"I hope it's nothing serious." Shane said worriedly as he paced their son's hospital bed. The doctor had gotten x-rays and now they were waiting to see what he had done to his arm.

"Shane will you stop pacing, you're making David nervous." Kapri said looking to her son and kissing his forehead. David had straight spiked light brown hair and dark, dark hazel eyes. His skin was darker then the Kapri's, which wasn't very difficult since she was very pale.

"Mom I didn't mean to fall." David said sadly.

Kapri laughed lightly. "I know! It's ok, your father's scarred me a time or two with his skating too. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"So will I. Dad will you stop pacing please?" David said. Shane stopped pacing but preceded to chew his finger nails his nerves growing agitated that this was taking so long.

"Sorry I'm just…you haven't ever been hurt before." Shane admitted to his fears. "I'm just a little bit of a wreck."

Kapri and David both laughed softly. "Chill out Dad! Seriously dude I'm fine! It's not broken I know that much."

"Yeah Shane come on, you've probably been hurt worse, so just chill out." Kapri said.

"Yeah me, but not David. I'm new to this my son's hurt stuff just let me freak out a little." Shane said picking up where he left off in his pace.

The doctor came back in. "Ok so we got the results…"

"And?" Kapri asked cutting her husband off.

"It's not broken but his wrist has a decent fracture. We'll cast it and check on it again in a few weeks." The doctor said. A nurse came in and helped the doctor cast David's wrist and then the Clarke's headed home for the night.

"Shane?" Kapri said walking in to Shane's small office room where he had the computer set up to do work. Shane now work as a financial advisor for Storm chargers.

"Kapri I just…he was always so careful." Shane said softly.

Kapri giggled. "He told me he was trying to impress a girl." Kapri said. Shane's head snapped up and he looked at his wife stunned.

"A girl?" He asked. Kapri nodded. "Awe man I was gonna put of the whole boyfriend/girlfriend talk as long as possible."

Kapri sat in Shane's lap in his computer chair. "Honey you don't have to talk with him. I will if you want."

Shane sighed and shook his head no. "It's fine. It's just my dad wasn't so good with that talk and I don't think I'll be any better, but we wont know unless I try."

Kapri chuckled softly. "It couldn't be any worse then when Tori told me Blake had to explain playful affectionate name calling versus mean name calling to Aubrey."

Shane chuckled. "If I remember correctly that was her fifth birthday party."

Kapri nodded. "To this day Tori teases him about that."

"Alright I'm going."

"We'll both go. He's in the living room watching TV." Kapri and Shane stood up and walked out to the living room.

"David?" Shane said. David turned the TV off and looked up at his parents. "Did you fall cause you were focusing more on impressing a girl, then your skating?"

David nodded and looked at his father sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Honey it's not a bad thing. " Kapri said sitting next to him.

Shane continued to standing. "She's right I got hurt real bad the first time trying to impress a girl too."

"Really?" David asked a little shocked.

Shane nodded. "Your mom was the first girl I ever tried to impress with my skating."

"Mom is that true?" Kapri nodded. "Well…"

"If I remember correctly she ran over to check on me, drove me to the hospital, waited for me to be bandaged and then hit me three times in my sore leg for worrying her." Shane laughed.

David laughed lightly and Kapri hit Shane in his leg standing next to her. "It wasn't funny at the time. We were just friends then, but I guess that made me realize I really liked him."

"So you two are here to talk to me about girls?" David asked. "No need to. I'm pretty ok with everything."

Shane and Kapri laughed softly. "Honey are you sure?" Kapri asked.

"Mom we've had counselors and teachers talk to us about teen hormones and dating, yes I'm pretty sure." David said playfully but serious. "I think I'm just gonna head off to bed so I can be out early tomorrow at the park."

"You can't skate." Kapri said sternly.

"Mom it's just a fracture." David wined.

Shane sighed. "Kapri I hate to not side with you, but he's right, he'll be ok."

Kapri nodded knowing Shane knew what he was talking about. "Fine but no stupid stunts trying to impress a girl."

"Goodnight mom." David kissed her cheek. "Night dad." He slapped five with Shane and headed off to his room down the hall.

"Well that was interestingly short." Shane said sitting down next to Kapri and then lying on the couch resting his head in her lap.

Kapri giggled. "Well at least that was short. Creating him, if I remember correctly, wasn't so short." She teased playfully. Shane grinned and her and she leaned down and kiss him gently.

"But it was fun." He said playfully.

Kapri smiled. "If it wasn't he wouldn't be here."

"Damn straight I know how to keep my wife happy."

"Shane?"

"Yeah babe."

"We did good."

Shane opened his eyes and smiled at his blue-eyed blonde haired wife. "Yeah we did. I love you."

" I love you too." Kapri said smiling at him.

With David:

Dsk876: Hey man!

Amoto45: Hey!

Dsk876: Meet me Sk8 Park 11 a.m.

Amoto45: Got it! C U L8r

Dsk876: L8r!

David closed his laptop and stuff it under his bed and quickly ready and laid down for a long nights sleep.


	6. Talks, Pain, and Guilt

Tori and Blake:

"Ok so two hours there, two hours back. No stops I'll be home as soon as I can be. K? I love you." Blake said grabbing his keys and kissing his wife as he rushed out the door to his truck to go pick up his son.

Tori ran out onto the front yard. "Blake!" She yelled gently. Blake paused climbing in to his truck. "Your phone." She smirked walking up and handing it to her husband.

"Thanks." He said Tori stood on her tiptoes and he leaned down giving her a sweet kiss. "Have fun with Aundrea." He joked.

"Oh yeah! Loads!" Tori remarked sardonically heading in to the house to gather some things and head over to her sister's place.

Breakfast:

There was a knock at the door and Aubrey got up from her seat on the couch to answer it. "Hi Mom!" She said as she saw the woman in front of her. Tori smiled and kissed her daughters temple.

"Hey Squirt!" Tori greeted. "Where is everyone?"

Aubrey shut the door and led her mother over to the kitchen. "The conference." She giggled. Whitney and Derrick were standing in the kitchen talking when they looked up and saw Tori.

Whitney walked over and wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and cried softly. Tori held Whitney and just let her cry for a few moments. "It's ok." Tori soothed softly. Whitney gained her composure and pulled away.

The kitchen door swung open. "I'm going out." Tori looked behind her and saw Aundrea. She hadn't a care in the world that was detectable in her eyes.

"No you're staying for breakfast." Tori said sternly.

Aundrea scoffed. "You're not my mother." She said snobbily.

Tori shook her head. "Get your happy ass to the breakfast table right now." She said very sternly.

"Who says my ass is happy?" Aundrea remarked sarcastically.

Tori took a calming breath. "Move." She ordered pointing. Aundrea rolled her eyes and went to the breakfast table. Tori turned to Whitney and Derrick and then they followed her out of the kitchen. Aubrey got Brook and they headed out to give the adults and Aundrea space to talk.

"What's this about cause I have more important things to do?" Aundrea snided.

Tori sighed. "Aundrea I know what you're going through trust me, but this isn't the way to go about it."

"What do you know?" Aundrea scoffed.

"She knows plenty and you are going to hear her out. Cause I am sick of your bullshit!" Whitney said angrily.

"Aundrea…" Tori started just to have her get up and run to the back door and out to the beach. Tori chased after her. "Aundrea!" She yelled stopping the young teen in her tracks. "You feel abandoned, right? He left you here alone after he promised to never leave."

Aundrea turned around tears in her eyes. "You don't know shit!" she yelled.

"Yes I do." Tori said stepping off the porch onto the sand and taking a few steps towards Aundrea. "I had someone I cared about deeply up and leave me for two years."

"But he came back, right? He didn't die! Brandon is never coming back!" Aundrea yelled angry tears pouring down her cheeks.

"There are days that I wish Nathan had died. It would've been easier then knowing he left me. But you can't keep on like this. I learned that the hard way. I lost almost everything doing what you are doing now." Tori said.

Aundrea held back her on slot of tears. "If I go about life pretending he left then I don't have to admit to myself that he's really gone." She said angrily.

Tori shook her head. "Sweetheart you can't pretend he's going to come back and save you. He's not and all your doing is ruining your life."

"But I LOVED HIM!" Aundrea yelled. "I loved him! I loved him! And I don't want him to be gone, because that means I'll never find that kind of love again!" Aundrea yelled her tears now rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Tori took another step closer to her. "After Nathan left I never thought I could love again. I shut people out, I did all the wrong things and then I met Blake. We might not have met under the most normal circumstances, but I did find love again. And so will you."

"But I don't want to Aunt Tori! I don't want to go through any of this again. I can't I'll die." Aundrea broke down.

Tori's heart broke for her niece. She was lying to herself in hopes that everything would be a dream and the boy she loved would come and save her from her misery. "Bad things they happen to good people, but there's always a reason. You will find love again, I promise. You will find love, but in order for that to happen you need to let go of your pain and move on with life."

"I can't." Aundrea sobbed falling to her knees. Tori sank to the ground and wrapped her arms lovingly around Aundrea.

"Think about Brandon. What would he want? Would he want you to destroy your life because you couldn't let go and move on? Or would he want you to live life to the fullest and be happy?" Tori questioned silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aundrea sobbed. "He always wanted to live life." She cried.

"Then that is what you are going to do." Tori said gently pushing her away. Aundrea looked at her through watery eyes as mascara ran down her cheek. "You are going to put your life back together and move on."

Aundrea shook her head. "I can't."

"You can. I did and look at me now."

"I'm not as strong as you aunt Tori I can't." She cried.

Tori nodded. "I thought the same thing. I wasn't strong enough to let go, but I found something that brought me the strength I needed. You'll find that, it may already be living in the room down the hall."

"Mom." Aundrea whispered. Tori nodded. "I've been awful to mom and dad."

Tori gave her a weak smile. "They understand, but they can't let you keep on like this. They don't want to lose you."

"They already did. I'm not me anymore." Aundrea said softly bowing her head in shame.

Tori lifted her head up by her chin. "You are. Under all this make-up…" Tori wiped away the dark mascara under Aundrea's eyes and used her sleeve to wipe away the lip-gloss. "You are the Aundrea we all love. You never use to where any make-up."

Aundrea smiled softly through her glazed eyes. "Brandon didn't like me to where make-up. He said I was prettier without it and anyone who said differently didn't see what he saw." Aundrea felt a new round of tears fall from her eyes.

Tori took Aundrea into her arms again. "I promise this will get better, but you need to let others in and let them help you mend your heart."

"Aunt Tori I never got the chance to tell him how much I loved him." Aundrea sobbed softly.

Tori kissed her head softly. "Just because you didn't tell him doesn't mean he didn't know."

"I just miss him so much and it hurts to think about him." Aundrea cried.

Tori held her tighter. "That's why you need your family and friends. They are there to help put you back together."

Aundrea pulled away gently. "I think I owe a few people apologies."

Tori gave a soft smile and wiped away a few of Aundrea's tears. "And they'll accept with open arms and comforting words."

Tori and Aundrea stood and started back for the house. Tori saw Whitney and Derrick standing on the porch waiting for them. "What do I say?" Aundrea asked wiping away some tears.

"I'm sorry sounds like a good place to start." Tori said kissing her temple. Aundrea nodded and they made their way up to the porch.

That Night:

Whitney walked in to Aundrea's room Aundrea following close behind. They spent the day talking and Whitney was just glad that someone had gotten through to her daughter. Whitney flipped the light switch. "What now?" Aundrea asked.

Whitney turned to her daughter. "Only you can determine when your ready for the next step." She said thoughtfully.

Aundrea walked over to her mirror and took down the sheet she had covering it. Her eyes began to glaze over seeing the many pictures she had of Brandon and her stuck around the frame. She moved on to her bulletin board and pulled the cover from it as well. Aundrea fell to the floor sobbing into her hands seeing more pictures of good times with her love.

Whitney quickly went to her daughter and wrapped her in a firm hug. "It's ok. It'll be ok I promise. You need this." Aundrea held tight to Whitney for dear life almost.

"Mom…" She sobbed. "I can't do this."

Whitney's heart began to crack hearing the pain in her daughter's voice. "Yes you can. You need to. This will help you move on." Whitney assured softly.

Aundrea took a deep breath calming herself. She stood slowly with her mother's help and looked at the bulletin more closely. The pictures pinned to the cork backing sent memories through Aundrea's head faster then a curling wave. She settled her gaze on a picture of her and Brandon on their three-month anniversary at Burger Joes sharing a milkshake. _So cliché_. Aundrea thought with a soft smile.

"You ok?" Whitney asked. Aundrea turned to her mother and her tears were no long that of sorrow, but joy.

Aundrea smiled softly and nodded. "I think I am." She said softly. There was a soft tapping on the door and Whit and Aundrea turned around.

"Hey." Aubrey and Brook said softly coming in to the room. Aundrea walked up to Aubrey and threw her arms about her neck in a hug. Aubrey smiled softly and hugged back.

"I'm sorry." Aundrea said softly into Aubrey's ear.

Aubrey pulled Aundrea away and shook her head. "Don't be. I understand."

Aundrea turned to her younger sister. "I'm sorry." She said. Brook hugged her and Whitney smiled to herself seeing her two daughters together. Aubrey gave Whitney a wink.

"I think I'll be heading home. I haven't seen Adam yet and I kind of missed the squirt." She joked playfully. The Cole sister's smiled at her with a faint giggle and they each gave her a departing hug as well as Whitney. "Thanks Aubrey. I'll go to the bank tomorrow and get you some babysitting cash."

Aubrey shook her head. "No that's ok. I had fun spending some time with my cousin. Besides once I start touring in January with Fox…" She started with a playful smirk.

"Aubrey that's great!" Whitney said hugging her tighter. Aubrey broke away smiling. "Your mom can get Blake to agree to anything."

Aubrey nodded. "Lucky for me right?" She joked. "Anyways I'll see you guys later. Aundrea why don't you and I get together and surf tomorrow."

"You think you can beat me?" Aundrea joked.

Aubrey shook her head. "Not a chance. I'm not stupid."

The four giggled. "Alright well call me sometime tomorrow." Aundrea said. Aubrey nodded and with a quick wave she headed downstairs and out the front door.

With Aubrey:

On the car ride home Aubrey couldn't help but think about Aundrea and everything that happened. It was exactly the reason Aubrey didn't date she didn't want to end up like Aundrea. She didn't want to have her heart broken and she definitely didn't want to break down when she had this important career ahead of her.

Aubrey also thought about how she had lost her virginity. It was a fluke moment in life that probably shouldn't have happened, but there was no taking it back.

_Tori and Blake were both gone and Aubrey was sixteen. She was in charge of taking care of the house and Adam. _

_Blake was off with Hunter on some business out of town and Tori had to go out of town for a photo shoot. It was the second day of no parents and Aubrey had come home with a friend during lunch to get some books from her room. Adam was in school and the house was empty. Her friend, Jarred had thought something different when he followed her upstairs to her room and kissed her when they stepped in the door._

_Aubrey was taken off guard a little, but slowly sank into the kiss. She didn't lie to herself she had sort of found him attractive since he started school that fall and didn't mind the kissing much. "Uh…what…what are you doing?" Aubrey asked pulling away slightly._

_Jarred bit his lip nervously. "I'm sorry I thought…" But he was cut off by Aubrey kissing him. _

_"It's ok really." Aubrey said softly. They made their way over to her bed and proceeded to undress one another and make love. Aubrey after had called her father and told him she wasn't feeling well and that she had gone home during lunch. Jarred called his mother and said the same thing. _

_They laid together for a while staring at each other laying in Aubrey's bed covered by her navy sheets. "So, uh, what now?" Jarred asked._

_Aubrey sighed. "I don't want a boyfriend right now." She said softly._

_Jarred grew confused. "But we just…" He paused and sat up._

_Aubrey felt a twinge of pain in her gut. She knew deep down that he had liked her a lot and wanted a relationship with her, but she just didn't want that. She admitted to herself that she had used him and she could see his understanding of that matter in his eyes. "I'm sorry it just happened." Aubrey said sitting up to look at him._

_"Aubrey things like this don't just happen. We can't take this back." He said a little hurt._

_Aubrey bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry I don't know what to say to make this right."_

_"You can't say anything." Jarred got out of the bed dressed and grabbed his book bag. "Don't bother speaking to me when you show up to class tomorrow." Jarred said sullenly._

_Aubrey sighed. "Jarred I…" But he walked out of the room and he slammed the front door when he exited. Aubrey fell back into her pillow and gave a disgusted sigh for herself. "I'm such an idiot!" She practically screamed at herself. _

Aubrey pulled into her driveway and sat in the car for a moment. Jarred had stopped talking to her after that. He wouldn't even look at her when they passed in the hallway. But she had to give him credit he didn't brag about losing his virginity around school. He was on the soccer team and yet no rumors had been passed around.

Aubrey thought it could've been twisted into the perfect tale to give him an edge with his soccer buddies. 'Girl brings boy home on lunch break, is seduced, sexed, and left.' The perfect one time deal, but Jarred had kept their innocent encounter to himself. Aubrey was thankful for that much if Adam had heard rumors through the grapevine her parents would know by now for sure. That's why Aubrey pushed for Fox Racing, she wanted out away from Jarred and the guilt she felt.

Aubrey exited her Toyota Tacoma and walked up the walkway to her front door. "I'm home!" She yelled as she entered through the door shutting it behind her.

"Hey!" Blake said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Dad!" Aubrey said.

Tori came out of the kitchen. "Update?"

"Aundrea is…doing…better, but she still needs some time." Aubrey answered.

Tori smiled. "I'm just glad I got through to her. She was so resistant and rebellious."

Blake chuckled. "Reminds me of a certain someone."

"Ok I'll admit I was resistant, but not as bad as she was." Tori said as Blake walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Bre!" Aubrey looked up the stairs to see her brother, Adam, coming down.

"I told you so." Aubrey teased him.

Adam stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me you little troll?" Aubrey chided playfully. Adam started down the stairs quicker then before and Aubrey took off for the beach Adam hot on her tail.

"That'll keep them occupied for about an hour." Blake said jokingly to his wife as they walked into the kitchen together. Tori giggled faintly.

"Blake?" She asked her tone serious.

Blake got worried. "Yeah?"

"Do you think…"

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think Aubrey's hiding something from us?" Tori asked out of the blue.

Blake looked at his wife funny. "Like?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't know really. I cant put my finger on it, but I just feel like she's holding something back."

Blake scratched absent-mindedly at the back of his head. "I sort of got a vibe when she was pushing for Fox, but I guess I ignored it."

Tori sighed. "Oh well she'll tell us if and when she's ready, right?"

Blake nodded and kissed her cheek. "Right." Tori basked in the loving embrace of her husband as they watched from the window over the sink at their children chasing each other around.


	7. Coming Clean

Summers Over:

Aubrey walked along the shore with her dog Bailey. Rox passed away some years ago devastating Adam and Aubrey so Tori and Blake went out and bought them a new rotweiler. She looked very much like Rox and Aubrey wanted to name her Bailey. Aubrey was thinking about the summer that had come and gone. School started tomorrow and it was all a count down until she could tour with fox.

Aundrea was doing much better. She had talked with all her old friends over the summer and sorted out what happened with them. She was dealing as best she could with Brandon's death, but everyone was just glad she was dealing instead of pretending. Brook was fine too.

Sam had spent the summer teasing her father mercilessly about turning seventeen in October. Hunter claimed if she dated anyone he would have a heart attack and die, Sam said he was being melodramatic. Hayden, Brook and the twins spent a lot of time together over the summer.

David's fracture was healing nicely and he and Austin spent a lot of time just hanging out as well. Adam spent majority of his time surfing or lounging around the house just happy to be away from camp. Matthew gave Marah the slip a few times in the grocery store and Marah had told Dustin he was going to be taking him on the days she needed to shop.

They got into a small fight about it, Dustin saying kids will be kids and Marah saying that he could cook his own meals and do his own shopping. We all know how that turned out.

And Aubrey, well Aubrey had spent the rest of summer riding at the track with her cousins occasionally and working out a lot to stay in shape. You needed to be in shape to ride if you wanted to be able to control your bike properly.

Aubrey found herself back at her house. She let Bailey off her leash and they went into the house. It was getting dark outside and Aubrey knew that her parents were out. They had gone to dinner to be alone. Aubrey thought it was sweet that they loved each other so much still like the day they married.

Aubrey disappeared to her room, certain Adam was listening to his music and playing video games, and she opened her window and sat out on her roof looking out on the water. "It's perfect this time of night grandma." Aubrey whispered to herself. Growing up Tori had told Aubrey and Adam all about her grandma sort of as a replacement for the one that didn't want to see them.

Will came to visit regularly, but Victoria didn't want anything to do with her grandchildren and when she did see them she didn't acknowledge that they even existed. So Aubrey through it right back at her when she was a bitch.

_One time Victoria had come with Will to their house and started in on Tori about how messy and smelly the house was. And how she had made a big mistake marrying Blake and having his children. Tori of course had been to tired to even argue with her and Blake couldn't even begin to say how pissed off he was. Will just ignored her, but Aubrey was fifteen at the time and she had gone upstairs to check on her mother and found her crying in the bathroom._

That was the last straw Aubrey marched downstairs grabbed Victoria by the arm and dragged her to the front door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victoria yelled at Aubrey.

_"Get out and stay the hell out!" Aubrey pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face locking it. Blake came over._

_"Aubrey what are you doing?" He said going to unlock the door. Aubrey blocked him._

_"I'm sick of this. Mom's upstairs crying and if nobody else is going to do it. I will. I don't want her around dad." Aubrey said defending her actions. "She hates you, she hates us, and hell she hates mom! The only reason she comes is to belittle our family and I'm sick of it!"_

_Will walked over. "I'm sorry Aubrey."_

_"Grandpa it's not your fault." Aubrey said apologetically. "I just can't take this anymore. She's always so mean when she comes here and I just can't stand to see mom cry."_

_Adam ran up the stairs passed Aubrey to check on his mother. "Another thing we have in common." Blake said to his daughter with a soft smile. Aubrey gave him a smile of her own and grabbed the phonebook from the table next to the door. She found the number she was looking for and tore the page out of the book. She opened the door and Victoria was standing there looking cold. It was the middle of winter._

_Aubrey opened the coat closet and grabbed her jacket. She tossed it to her. "Grandpa's welcome you're not. Here's a number for a taxi." Aubrey shut and locked the door after handing Victoria the things in her hand. _

_Blake and Will looked at her in disbelief. "What's going on?" Tori asked coming down the stairs._

_Aubrey looked up at her mother. Her eyes were a little puffy and you could see she had been crying. Adam held her hand as they walked down the stairs together. "I threw Victoria out." Aubrey said truthfully. She hated calling her grandma cause she was anything but._

_"Aubrey Maree…"_

_"Do not punish my granddaughter." Will said. Tori looked over to her father. "She's right. Your mother has been awful every time she comes with me. Aubrey was the only one willing to do what the rest of us wouldn't."_

_"It's actually pretty funny if you think about it." Blake said with a grin so bright._

_Aubrey giggled. "I just couldn't stand to see you crying again mom." She said softly. Aubrey walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." Aubrey said kissing her mothers cheek. "So you want the whole story." She asked playfully. Tori chuckled faintly._

"That would be a good start." She smiled. Blake escorted Tori to the living room, Adam and Aubrey close behind with their grandfather.

When Blake and Tori told everyone that story they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Aubrey had become a legend amongst her family. Drea and Brook couldn't believe she had done that, but were glad all the same. Victoria had spent years belittling Whitney and Tori's family choices and they were sick of it. It had become a rule in both the Bradley house and Cole house that Victoria was not welcome but Grandpa was.

Victoria didn't seem to be bothered by it, which just meant she really honestly didn't care. But she had held a grudge against Aubrey for talking to her the way she had. Tori and Whitney said that Aubrey definitely got her abrasive nature from them.

Aubrey would occasionally find herself talking to nothingness like when Tori had spoken to the empty sky looking for a sign that her grandmother still lived on. Aubrey found that story particularly comforting. Someone was always watching over them. After what had happened with Jarred Aubrey looked to the skies for forgiveness knowing what she had done was wrong in so many ways. She received her forgiveness in the form of rain. It rained for almost two days straight and it was almost summer.

There was a light tapping that brought Aubrey out of her thoughts. Aubrey turned to her window and saw Blake. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

Aubrey turned back towards the now dark skies and moonlight glistening waters. "What's makes you think that I'm thinking?" She asked.

"I know you." Blake replied without hesitation. Aubrey heard some shuffling and knew Blake was coming through the window. For the passed few days Aubrey had come to a decision to come clean to her parents. She knew they knew her well and saw a difference in her behavior.

Aubrey had become quieter then usual over the last year and a half since her and Jarred had been together. Not too much, but enough that she occasionally found her mother staring in hopes of Aubrey cracking and coming out with whatever she was holding back. Aubrey waited for Blake to be next to her before speaking. "If I told you something not so great you wouldn't be disappointed or mad at me right?" Aubrey asked.

Blake looked at her oddly. "That depends what does it have to do with?"

Aubrey sighed it was now or never. She couldn't bail now. "Uh…you're not gonna like this." She said trying to prolong the lecture she was going to get.

Blake sighed. "What did you do Aubrey?" He asked.

"Nothing that bad." She said softly. "It's just…" She paused.

"It's just what? You can tell me anything. I'm your father I'll listen." Blake said gently. He looked over and noticed Aubrey was having great difficulty trying to talk to him about whatever this was that was bothering her.

Aubrey sighed. "Do you remember that time I called you and told you I went home from school sick?"

"Yeah. It was the first time you'd ever left school sick. It's kind of hard to forget." Blake said.

"I wasn't sick dad. I had…I had a friend with me…" She took a deep breath. "And we sort of had…sex." Aubrey finished biting her lower lip in nervousness as she looked to her father for a response.

Blake looked at his daughter unsure if he heard her right, but knowing the truth was yes he had. "You lied and said you were sick because you went home and had sex?" He said in a bit of a dazed.

Aubrey nodded looking completely guilty and disgusted. "The worst part is I told him after that I didn't want a boyfriend and he stopped talking to me and walked out."

"Jarred?" Blake asked. Aubrey nodded. "Your mother wondered why he stopped hanging around."

"If it helps I've been completely disgusted with myself ever since." Aubrey said shamefully.

Blake looked at his daughter her head bowed down in disgrace. "Why didn't you tell us? You tell us everything."

Aubrey sighed. "I guess I thought you guys would be really disappointed in me." She said sadly.

"I'm more disappointed in the fact that you hid it from us Aubrey." Blake said.

Aubrey looked out on to the water holding back tears. She hoped her father couldn't see the pools welling up in her eyes. "I know." She said softly.

Blake sighed. "Were you safe about it?" He asked next. Aubrey looked over a little stunned and sort of creeped out.

"Of course!" She claimed a little louder then intended. "Do I look stupid to you?" She asked sarcastically her voice softening.

Blake shook his head. "No, but if you were safe about it why didn't you just tell us? We wouldn't be mad or disappointed things happen."

"I was more worried that you'd be mad about what I did to Jarred." Aubrey answered truthfully.

Blake nodded. "I am. Aubrey, Jarred's a person. A living breathing person with thoughts and feelings and you took advantage of a situation. We all knew he liked you."

Aubrey gave a disgusted sighed. "I know." She dropped her face into her hands. "I feel awful. I have since he slammed the door." She pulled the hair back out of her face.

"Aubrey I'm gonna tell you something, that you are only aloud to discuss with your mother and me." Blake said insistently.

Aubrey nodded. "What?"

"You know how me and you're mother always dodge the question about how we met?" Aubrey nodded. "We didn't meet under the best circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"I was new in blue bay harbor and we both made bets that we could get the other to sleep with us."

"So you bet someone you could sleep with mom and mom bet someone she could sleep with you?" Aubrey asked confused.

Blake nodded. "That's the gist, it was sort of a set up though because your mom made up this character and dressed differently, but that doesn't matter. We did it to each other and afterwards when I found out who she really was I was drawn to her."

"You wanted to date mom after you mutually used each other to make some pocket money?" Aubrey asked chuckling softly. Blake looked at her and frowned. Aubrey stopped laughing.

"Anyways the point is that I've been in Jarred's shoes, I know that feeling like you've been used and it doesn't feel good. But for me it wore off cause I pursued a relationship with her. But Jarred doesn't get that luxury." Blake said.

Aubrey sighed. "Dad I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. He kissed me and then I kissed him and it all just went to far." Aubrey said shame in her voice.

"Let me ask you this. Why didn't you want a boyfriend?" Blake asked.

Aubrey sighed. "I don't need the hassle or the heartbreak. I want to go away to fox racing and just live my life."

"Aubrey everyone gets their heartbroken it's what makes us all stronger in the end. Your mother and I are perfect examples of that. Jessica and I were friends first, then we dated, and then she moved and cheated on me. I was heartbroken because I thought I truly loved her. Your mom was with Nathan for two years and he just up and left. She was destroyed. She drank, partied, made stupid bets, and changed her life.

When we found each other and found that we cared more for each other then we had for Jessica or Nathan we realized we didn't honestly love them like we thought we did and our heartbreak was what brought us together." Blake explained.

Aubrey shook her head. "That's great and all for you guys but I just want to live my life. If I have a boyfriend when I go with fox things are going to be weird. He's going to think I'm cheating, I'm gonna get defensive and say he's crazy we're gonna fight and he's just gonna dump me and break my heart because of a stupid accusation."

"Would you ever cheat?" Blake asked.

Aubrey shook her head no. "Of course not. No one deserves to be cheated on that is just heartless."

"Well think about what you did to Jarred real hard."

Aubrey thought and then it hit her. "I cheated on him with my riding. My future was more important then him." She said sullenly. "I'm the scum of the earth dad."

Blake chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder and Aubrey rested against him. "You're not the scum of the earth."

"Yes I am." She said her tears coming out now for the first time in a long time.

Blake gave her a fatherly one-armed hug. "No Aubrey Maree Bradley you are not the scum of the earth."

"What am I going to do?" She said through soft gasps.

Blake kissed her head. "Talk to Jarred apologize. Maybe make up for your laps in judgment." He joked.

Aubrey pulled away from him. "You're a jerk." She claimed wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Look apologize and see where that takes you." Blake said. "Or talk to your mother. She's been wondering about you for some time now."

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "I know she gives me that stare trying to make me crack and let out whatever's bothering me."

Blake shuttered. "I hate that stare I never get away with anything." He joked. Aubrey giggled faintly.

"Don't make me laugh I'm trying to feel miserable here." She said sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "You've felt guilty and miserable inside for long enough it's time to let it go and move on."

"Let what go?" Blake and Aubrey turned to see Tori standing at her window.

"How long have you been there?" Blake asked.

Tori thought for second. "Two seconds tops! Why?" She asked. "You planning a senior prank for the first day of school?" Tori teased her daughter.

Aubrey smiled softly and shook her head. "Not exactly." Blake kissed Aubrey's head and climbed back through the window.

"I'll leave you two alone." He kissed Tori and headed out of the room. Aubrey climbed in her window and shut her bedroom door.

"Mom I want to talk to you about something." Aubrey said seriously. They sat down on Aubrey's Navy bedding on the far wall of her room, which was covered in rock band posters and Motocross posters. Not to mention her numerous pictures.

"What is it Squirt?" Tori asked.

Aubrey sighed and started her tale over again for her mother it being easier the second time around. They talked for a long time and then parted ways late evening so Aubrey could rest up for her first day of senior classes.


	8. First Day of School

After Chatting with Aubrey:

Tori sighed that night lying in her husband's arms after talking with her daughter. "I told you something was up." Tori said softly.

Blake yawned. "Yeah."

"But I didn't think it was that." Tori commented as she sat up. Blake sat up and wrapped his arms around Tori's upper torso.

Blake chuckled. "Eh you're just saying that cause she's our little girl." He joked.

Tori giggled as her and Blake fell back into the comfort of their bed. "Goodnight Blake."

"Night Tor." Blake kissed her temple and they fell into a light slumber.

First Day of School:

With Aubrey:

"Ok so, meet me at the car right after school lets out Adam. I can't wait around for you." Aubrey said as her and Adam walked in the double from the student parking lot.

"Ok. See ya!" Aubrey went off down one hall and Adam went down another. As Aubrey walked down the hallway she saw Jarred talking with some of his buddies. Aubrey took a calming breath and walked over to him.

"Hi." She said softly. Jarred looked over and frowned at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Aubrey saw the hurt still in his eyes and it ripped her in two. "Can we talk?"

Jarred looked to his buddies they shrugged and then headed off down the crowded hallway. "You have two minutes." Jarred said.

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have done that."

"Aubrey it just really hurt." Jarred said sadly. "I really liked you…"

"I know I feel awful I have since you walked out. I just couldn't bring myself to confront you while I hated myself at the time." Aubrey said softly biting her lip.

Jarred looked down at the ground and then back and Aubrey. "What changed your mind?"

"My dad. I finally talked to my parents." Aubrey said. "Look I don't expect you to forgive me or even still like me after what I did I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Jarred stopped Aubrey as she started to turn and walk away. Aubrey turned back to him. "So maybe we can try hanging out or something." He said casually.

Aubrey smiled faintly. "I'd like that, but I don't want to lead you on. I'm leaving in January to tour with Fox racing."

Jarred nodded. "Just friends then, nothing more?"

Aubrey bit her lip. "Can we be just friends after what happened?"

"I'd like having you as a friend if you can stand me hanging around." Jarred joked. Aubrey giggled faintly and nodded.

"Thanks for the second chance." She said shyly.

Jarred smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and they started down the hallway as the first period warning bell rang.

With Adam:

After class started Adam found himself in the back of the classroom between a two other students. Adam looked to his left and saw a beautiful Asian girl about his height with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was beautiful. "You new?" Adam asked trying to start conversation.

The girl looked over and smiled softly. "Yeah. My dad is the new technology teacher."

Adam chuckled softly. "Most girls would be afraid to admit that. My names Adam Bradley." He said holding out his hand. The girl shook hands with him.

"Lily Watanabe." She said.

Adam smiled as they released each other's hands. "So do you have your dad's class?"

Lily giggled. "Yeah and so do you." She motioned to the computers in front of them. Adam smiled shyly.

"Oh." He said. Lily giggled and turned towards where the teacher was coming into the class. A taller guy dark hair brown eyes and wire frame glasses.

With Aundrea:

Aundrea knocked on the door marked "Student counselor" and waited for someone to reply. "Come in."

She walked in and stood before the female student counselor named Mrs. Walsh. "Hi I'm Aundrea Cole."

"Oh right. I'm Mrs. Walsh the new guidance counselor." She reached out a hand and Aundrea shook it. "Your parents said you agreed to speak with me for a few weeks and work through some stuff."

Aundrea nodded. "And um could you call me Drea? Everyone does." Mrs. Walsh nodded. "So what do I do?"

"Why don't we start by talking about what's been going on in your life." Mrs. Walsh said.

Aundrea nodded. "I guess for starters I had a bit of a breakdown last year. My boyfriend died in a car accident." Aundrea whipped away a tear and went on.

With Sam:

"Sam it's good to have you back in class." Sam looked to her art teacher from where she sat behind a medium sized canvas.

"Thanks Mrs. Lynn." Sam said smiling at her teacher.

"Sam will you do me a favor and help out our new student. He seems to be a little lost." Mrs. Lynn pointed to a new student who was looking all over for something. Sam smiled and nodded and walked over to the new student.

"Hi I'm Sam. Is there something I can help you find?" Sam asked nicely trying not to make it seem like she was doing as the teacher asked.

The guy looked up and smiled at her. "I'm Kyle and can you tell me where to find the pastels?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. This is the paint section, that center section is the drawing section, and the section at the end is for miscellaneous." Sam said pointing to the different sectioned off cubby areas.

"Thanks so I should go to…drawing?" He asked jokingly. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Let me know if you need any more help." She said. Kyle was a little taller then her with short brown hair that looked messy and unbrushed, his eyes were green and he seemed to be fit from what Sam could see. He wore plain loose jeans and a white t-shirt with a band logo on it.

"I will." Sam started to walk away. "Oh Sam!" She turned back around.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could help me out today finding my way around the school, since I'm new and all." Kyle said.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Cool." Kyle said casually and Sam turned and went back over to her easel and started to paint.

With Hayden:

Hayden was sitting in math class first period almost dozing off listening to Mrs. Applebaum drone on and on about classroom etiquette and proper bathroom pass use. Her mind wandered to where she wished she could be on this nice September morning. The waves. Oh how she so wanted to be out there on the waves catching the perfect curl every time.

Her eyes began to feel heavy and her arm began to slip out from where it propped her head up and Hayden began to sink slowly into the sleepy darkness. "Miss. Bradley?" Hayden ignored it. "Miss. Bradley?" She heard again. There was a loud thud right close to Hayden's ear and her head snapped up and her eyes snapped open. "Miss Bradley I suggest you pick another class to fall asleep in that will not be acceptable in my classroom." Mrs. Applebaum said holding a shut boot out; it was what she had chosen to wake Hayden with.

Hayden yawned and nodded. "Yes Mrs. Applebaum." She said as students around her snickered.

With the Freshmen:

"How sweet is this?" DeLinda asked. "We all have the same science class."

Austin chuckled. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that our parents are all gonna end up in the same student conference?" He joked.

Charlie giggled. "Ha, ha. We all know how to behave. Besides us girls out number you, so we can keep you two in line." David and Austin frowned at Charlie.

"I don't need you to keep me in line." David remarked.

Brook looked over at David and smiled. "Well go ahead and land yourself detention, but leave me out of it." David grinned and scrunched his nose playfully at Brook. "Aw…you're cute when you make that little face." She teased him.

David straightened up and looked away from Brook who had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Smooth." DeLinda said as her and Brook bumped fists and turned towards where the teacher was coming in the room as the last bell rung.

"Hello. Welcome to freshmen science I'm your teacher Mr. Kline."

With Matthew:

Marah dropped Matthew off at his classroom. "Ok now you promised to behave this year."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Look Daddy will pick you up after school. Did you take your meds?" Matthew nodded. "Ok good. No spit wads, no starting food fights, no hitting, kicking, hurting of any kind. I don't want a call from the principle the first day of school."

"Mom no worries I'm eleven I can handle this." He said. Marah nodded and kissed his head.

"Go." She pushed him into the classroom.

Lunch:

Believe it or not Aubrey, Sam, Aundrea, Adam, Hayden, Austin, Brook, David, DeLinda, and Charlie all had the same lunch. "So freshmen how are your classes so far?" Aubrey asked from where she sat next to Jarred.

"Our first period teacher Mr. Kline I think he has it in for us." Austin remarked.

"It's just cause you're Bradley, Clarke's, and Brookes' our parents all had Mr. Kline." Adam said.

The freshmen nodded. Sam came over with her new found friend and sat. "Guy's this is Kyle. Kyle this is my family."

"You have a lot of siblings." He remarked jokingly.

Sam shook her head. "No we're all from different parents. We just all grew up together. Aubrey and Adam are my family related cousins. Hayden and Austin are my siblings. Aundrea and Brook are My Aunt Tori's sisters' girls. David is Shane and Kapri's son. And DeLinda and Charlie are Dustin's girls." She explained.

Kyle nodded with a look of amazement. "So your parents are all friends or somehow related I take it?"

They all nodded. Aubrey looked from Jarred to Kyle. "Oh and this is Jarred my friend." Kyle shook his hand cause he was close to him.

"Nice to meet you." Jarred said. Kyle nodded.

Aubrey watched a young Asian girl walk over to Adam. "Hi Adam."

Adam looked up. "Oh hey Lily. Guys this is Lily. You wanna sit?" He asked scooting down a little. Lily sat next to him and he proceeded to do the rounds of introductions for the second time.

"Wow there's o many of you." Lily said after being introduced to everyone.

DeLinda chuckled. "And there's one more. Our little brother Matthew."

Lily nodded. "So what grade are you all in?" She asked randomly.

Adam looked to his sister. "Aubrey's the only senior. Sam, Aundrea and me are juniors. Hayden's our only sophomore. And Austin, Brook, David, De and Charlie are the freshmen."

"That may put me in classes with Sam, you and Aundrea. I'm a junior too." Lily said.

"Me too." Kyle put in.

Aubrey looked to Jarred. "Looks like we're on our own."

Sam looked to her cousin. "Actually I have sixth period psych with you."

"It's a senior class." Aubrey said.

Sam shrugged. "Take it up with the front office cus." She laughed lightly.

Aubrey shook her head. "Nah it's cool. I'll have someone to talk to."

"What I don't count?" Jarred asked.

Aubrey giggled. "No you count. It's just Mr. Woods tends to seat students by last name. You'll be close being Daniels and all but not as close as I'll be to another Bradley." Aubrey and Sam bumped fists across the table.

After school:

With Sam:

"So baby girl how was school?" Peyton said when Sam came in the Laundry room with her laundry basket just after getting home from school.

"Good." Sam said plainly.

"That's all, just good." Peyton asked. Sam bit back a smile. "I know that look. Spill." She insisted with a smile.

Sam smiled brightly. "I met a boy."

Peyton dropped her neatly folded pile of clean clothes on the dirty floor. "Shit." She muttered and then looked at her daughter in shock. "You met a boy?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "His names Kyle and mom he's an artist like me."

Peyton smiled and picked Hunter's jeans off the floor and dusted them out. "Have you told your father?"

"Told her father what?" Hunter said coming in chewing on a granola bar. Sam turned and got a kiss on the forehead. "What haven't you told me?"

"Your daughter met a boy?" Peyton teased him. Hunter froze and looked at his wife and then to his daughter.

"Sam tell me your mother's lying?" He pleaded jokingly. Sam shook her head.

"Sorry dad." Sam said ruefully.

Hunter sighed. "Will I at least like the guy?"

"Dad I just met him today, give me some time to get to know him better." Sam insisted playfully.

Hunter nodded.

With Aubrey:

Aubrey sat leaning out her window looking up at the starry night sky and the full moon. "He gave me a second chance grandma." Aubrey said twirling the charm bracelet on her wrist. Blake had scene how much Aubrey loved Tori's charm bracelet and had a replica made for her so she could have her own. "I don't deserve one but he gave it to me."

Just down the hall Tori was sitting in her window seal twirling the charm bracelet on her wrist. "Grandma my little girls growing up. She's moving away in a few months and I don't know what to do." Tori said looking at the same night sky her daughter was. Blake came in the room and saw his wife sitting in the window looking out at the sky with photographs in her lap.

"Hey." He said softly.

Tori looked over at him and moved the photos off her lap. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" Blake asked walking over and looking out with window with Tori.

"Talking to grandma." She admitted with a shy smile.

"She answered back yet?" Blake asked jokingly. Tori giggled.

"Not yet." She said with a smile.

Blake ran his hand along Tori's face. "What's bothering you?"

Tori sighed and looked back out the window. "My little girls growing up and moving away soon. I'm just worried about her."

"Grandma I'm worried about mom. I think that she isn't ready for me to leave just yet. But I am ready. I want to go and live my life. I wanna prove to myself that I do have what it takes to be a pro rider." Aubrey said to the sky. "Promise you'll look out for mom when I do leave. I don't want her to be sad." Aubrey took one last look at the sky and then closed her window. She walked over and laid down in her bed with Bailey sleeping on the floor next to her. "Goodnight Grandma."

Blake lifted Tori out of the window and walked over and lay down with her in bed. "Don't worry. We raised her right. She'll be fine." He said sweetly.

Tori snuggled into his arms and kissed his cheek. "You're right. I love you."

"Love you too Tor. Always." Blake said softly.


	9. Breakfast

Breakfast:

Blake walked into the kitchen early the next morning to find his daughter buttering some toast and his son waiting for ego waffles to pop from the toaster. "Hey kids."

"Hey." They replied warily at the same time.

Blake chuckled. "Don't sound so enthused." He joked.

"It's not that dad. We got use to sleeping till ten. Do you know what time it is?" Adam asked.

"Six forty-five." Aubrey answered. "It's a crime to make kids get up this early for school." She said and then yawned. Tori walked into the kitchen kissed Blake's cheek and handed him the morning paper.

"Bailey?" She asked.

Aubrey put her slice of toast down and walked over to the back door and opened in. Out ran Bailey who had been lying underneath the dining table. "Aubrey you should get use to this early morning stuff. Starting in January you're gonna be getting up at the butt crack of dawn to start training almost everyday." Blake said pouring himself and Tori some coffee and then sitting at the table with his lovely wife. Tori was looking over some photos she had shot for work and she took the mug that Blake was holding out to her and looked to him and smiled.

"I know." Aubrey groaned going over to the table and plopping down in a chair. Her long brown hair was held back in a messy ponytail and she wore fitting jeans, converse tennis shoes and a navy tank that exposed her belly button.

"So anything interesting happen at school yesterday?" Tori asked. "Your father and I got in late and we never got a chance to ask."

Aubrey smiled softly as she yawned. "Jarred's talking to me again."

"Did you apologize like I suggested?" Blake asked.

"Apologize for what? What did you do to Jarred Aubrey?" Adam asked feeling totally out of the loop.

"Nothing." Tori, Blake, and Aubrey chorused and then went back to their regular morning rituals.

"Yeah. Oh and…the piece de resistance…" Aubrey made a drum roll on the table with her hands as she grinned at her brother. "Adam met…a girl." She said in a scandalously mocking playful tone. Tori practically spit her coffee across the table at Blake.

Blake laughed at his wife. "What!" Tori exclaimed. Blake got up and got the towel hanging on the stove handle to wipe up Tori's mess.

"Adam met a girl. Adam met a girl." Aubrey sang teasingly as her brother glared at her. He ripped a piece of his waffle off and threw it at her. Aubrey saw the flying waffle bit and ducked and then sat up and laughed at her brother mockingly.

"Aubrey knock it off." Adam said throwing another dodged piece of waffle at her.

Aubrey smiled and made a funny face at him. "You keep throwing things I'm leaving you home to ride the bus."

"No you wont." Tori said looking intently at her daughter. "And Adam you met a girl."

Adam rolled his eyes. "So…I meet a lot of girls." Blake started laughing at the way that sounded completely wrong to him, yet it was so innocent. "That's not what I meant dad." Adam said looking to his father and shaking his head.

Tori turned to Blake. "He is not you Blake."

Blake gapped at Tori and Aubrey started laughing. "Wait…wait so you're saying dad was a ladies man?" Aubrey asked jokingly.

Tori grinned at her husband and then turned to her daughter. "Well so he thought." She said smugly but in a playful nature.

"Ok let's not talk about me. This is about Adam and him meeting a girl. Leave me out of this." Blake said going back to his seat, his coffee, and morning paper.

"Yes ok I met a girl." Adam said slightly frustrated.

"What's her name?" Tori asked.

"Lily she's the new tech teachers daughter." Adam answered his mother truthfully.

"Oh no, bad juju stay away from teacher's daughters." Blake commented not looking away from the sports section of the paper. "I dated one of them once, let's just say it didn't end so well."

Tori rolled her eyes at Blake. "You may look like your father sweetie, but trust me he's an idiot…" Blake looked at his wife a playful frown on his face. "You're not. Just don't get on the teachers bad side."

Blake sighed. "Yeah I did date his daughter after he hated my guts, maybe that was where I went wrong." He said jokingly.

"Who said I was gonna date her?" Adam asked. "All that's been said is that I met her."

Tori and Blake both rolled their eyes. "Ok. Fine don't date her, that just saves your mother and me money on you taking the driving test again."

"I didn't see the stop sign!" Adam exclaimed.

Aubrey giggled. "And that is why you don't have a license and a way to woo little Lily." She teased mockingly. Aubrey ducked yet another piece of flying waffle.

"Adam cut the waffle throwing." Tori said.

"Tell her to stop teasing me." Adam whined.

Tori looked to Blake and he rolled his eyes. "Aubrey stop teasing your brother. And you will be giving him a ride to school." Blake said insistently. Aubrey nodded.

"I know I was just kidding." Aubrey said smiling. She looked down at her watch. "Crap Adam finish your waffles so I can get us to school."

"Why do you want to be there so early?" Tori asked looking over at the clock on the microwave.

Aubrey sighed. "I have to talk with the principle and guidance counselor about January and what will happen so they can have my teachers prepare my lessons in advance and provide me with the perfect tutor."

Tori nodded and sighed. "Ok."

The kids finished eating and headed off to school. "Tor you ok?" Blake asked after the kids were gone.

Tori looked up at Blake and smiled softly. "I think so."

"It's ok if you're not. She is our little girl." Blake said. Tori shook her head.

"I know, but we still have Adam. Once he's gone I might go a little crazy, but until then I think I'll be ok." She joked playfully. Tori tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ears.

Blake chuckled at his wife. "Well I better get to the shop. We have to interview some new people."

"What? Why?" Tori asked like she hadn't known anything about it, and truthfully she hadn't.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. We fired Chad and Justine." Blake said.

Tori giggled faintly. "So you finally caught them making out in the back room?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah so now we have to find two possibly three new employees."

Tori smiled and then something hit her. "Hire Adam, Aubrey, and Drea." She said.

Blake looked at her funny. "What?"

"Yeah, Blake that would work amazingly well. I mean think about it Drea needs something to kind of get back to normal life with. Adam wants to get his license, but we don't want to pay for his tests after the first three tries. And Aubrey knows more about bikes than they guy who invented them, plus she is very persuasive." Tori explained.

Blake stared blankly at Tori for a moment and then nodded. "That's a great idea. I'll run it by Hunter. Sam might even be interested in a job."

Tori nodded. "She might. Well I gotta go take a shower and get ready for work."

Blake smiled. "To bad I already took a shower." He said huskily as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Tori from behind and kissed her smooth silky neck.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You dork." Tori claimed lovingly as she turned and kissed his cheek. "I really need to get ready." Blake took her hint and let her go, but as she turned around he stole a soft kiss from her succulent coffee tasting lips. Tori smiled at him and then headed upstairs to get ready for work.

Hunter & Peyton:

"So I was thinking that maybe I could invite Kyle over to see my art." Sam said as she grabbed some juice from the fridge. Hunter looked at his daughter a bit stunned.

"All your art is in your room." He commented.

"Yeah." Sam said unphased.

"I've used that excuse before." Hunter replied.

Sam scoffed. "Ew…dad I didn't want to know that. Please just stop." She shuddered and set her orange juice down to disgusted to drink it anymore. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and headed over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Well I'm sorry. But I was just saying."

"Dad it's not like I'm gonna jump him once we hit paint splattered carpet." Sam said to her father.

Hayden came in rubbing her eyes. "Who you gonna jump?" She remarked sleepily yawning deeply.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No one. That's what I am trying to tell dad."

"Oh dad it's harmless let her have a boy over." Hayden said.

Hunter looked over at Hayden who was very wobbly and trying to put jam on some toast but was having great difficulty. "How do you know it's a boy?" Hunter asked as he took her toast and knife and spread some jam for her.

Hayden yawned deeply again. "Well she isn't a lesbian as far as I know." Hayden commented shuffling over to the table and plopping down in a chair resting her head on the table.

"Who's a lesbian?" Austin came into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day unlike Hayden who was in pajamas and slippers. "Is it Sam cause I started to suspect…"

Sam turned on her brother and glared throwing the soap bottle at him. "I am not a lesbian you little twerp." She said agitatedly.

"Hey, hey no throwing things at your brother!" Peyton said walking in and picking the soap bottle up off the floor and tanking it back to the kitchen sink.

"Mom he was…"

"I don't care. There will be no throwing things at your brother!" Peyton said sternly.

"Austin your sister can still pin you, so I suggest you not get on her bad side." Hunter said taking a bit of his peanut butter toast.

"Only cause she's older and little taller." Austin commented smugly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You forgot stronger to."

"Are not!"

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Enough. I have a head ache." Hayden proclaimed from the dining table. Peyton walked over to her middle child.

"Why do you have a headache?" Peyton asked.

Hayden yawned. "Cause I snuck out to a wild kegger last night mom, got drunk, and had unprotected sex with a boy I never met before last night." She remarked sardonically sending Sam and Austin in to fits of laughter. "When I snuck back in my window I landed on my head not my feet." She joked.

"Hayden Isabella Bradley…" Peyton and Hunter started.

"Mrs. Applebaum slammed a book in my ear yesterday when I almost fell asleep in her class, not to mention I haven't ridden a wave in forty eight hours I'm feeling lightly blue." Hayden said softly.

Peyton and Hunter chuckled. "Tori and Blake used to get in trouble with Mrs. A, a lot too. She probably saw the name Bradley and just assumed you were related to one of us. She didn't like me much either."

"Gee dad thanks." Hayden said dryly.

"If I remember correctly I fell asleep in her class and she could wake me up and she had to practically push me off my chair to get a response." Hunter said recalling a long lost memory.

Hayden sighed. "Oh great I've already got one teacher who hates me and I didn't even do anything."

"Go get ready." Peyton said. Hayden at the last bit of her toast and slumped off to her room to get ready for school. A little while after that Peyton drove the teens to school and headed off to work herself.

Storm Chargers:

"Hunter?" Blake asked walking in the door.

"Back here!" He called from the storeroom. Blake headed on back and saw him and Dustin looking over some stuff about the new storm chargers they were soon to open.

"Hey!" Blake said. Dustin and Hunter looked up.

"Hey!" They chorused.

"So Tori gave me a great idea. She thinks instead of interviewing people we should just hire Aubrey, Adam, and Drea." Blake said.

Hunter and Dustin both looked at each other and then back at Blake. "Why them?" They both asked casually.

"Well Sam is the only other one who's old enough, but she's busy with her art. Aubrey it'll be good for her she's persuasive, and she knows tons about bikes. Adam well he's Adam and he has no way to pay for his driving tests and the insurance for the kind of car he wants. And Drea she just needs to get back to life a normal one." Blake explained.

Hunter nodded. "Good point. Two surfers and a rider and when Aubrey goes maybe Sam will jump in and pick up where Aubrey left off." Blake nodded.

"Guys I dunno. I hate to say this but Aubrey and Adam working together?" He asked Blake. Blake frowned at his friend jokingly.

"They won't fight. All though there was quite the discussion this morning. But other then that, they'll be have." Blake said.

Dustin smiled and nodded. "I think it's a great idea."

"Me too. Now we just have to talk to them." Hunter said. "So guess what the latest is?" Hunter asked his two friends.

"Hey guys?" Shane said entering the storeroom.

"Adam likes a girl." Blake said. "Met her yesterday."

Hunter scoffed lightly playful. "Sam met a boy. An artist and she is bringing him over after school to look at the art work in her _room_." He said like he was topping Blake's announcement.

All the guys winced. "Harsh bro…" Shane and Dustin chorused quietly.


	10. November

November:

Aubrey was sitting in the library reading over some of her pre-calculus homework when someone took up a seat next to her. Aubrey turned her head and smiled. "Hey." She whispered, so that the crazy librarian wouldn't go after her.

"Hey." Jarred whispered back.

"What's up?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Jarred smiled shyly. "You know the fall ball is coming up?" Aubrey nodded and sighed knowing where this was leading. "I was wondering if you wanted to go…as friends of course?" Jarred asked.

Aubrey bit her lip nervously; she wasn't sure what she wanted. But she knew she didn't want to lead him on like she had said the day she apologized. "Can I think about it?" She whispered to him with a small smile.

Jarred sighed and nodded. "That's fine. I have to hit it, but call me after school?" Aubrey nodded and Jarred smiled softly and then got up and headed away.

_Oh crap…I'm falling for him. _Aubrey thought. _I can't fall for him. Not now, not ever I'll just end up hurting him or worse he'll hurt me. I need to talk to dad about this._ Aubrey went back to her math to take her mind off of things.

With Adam:

Adam was studying with Lily in science. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Lily asked.

Adam shrugged. "Not much. I can't really surf the weather's getting to cold."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Lily said.

"You surf?" Adam asked.

Lilly giggled and shook her head. "No. I take martial arts classes and I like to practice outside, but it's getting to cold to do that."

Adam nodded. "Oh. I didn't know you liked martial arts." Lily nodded.

"My dad took them, so did my mom, so it was only natural that I enjoy it." Lily told him.

Adam nodded. "I know what you mean. I get my surfing from my mom and my little bit of riding from my dad. Aubrey's always been the better rider and I was always the better surfer."

"Sam said that Aubrey's leaving in January to tour with some big racing company."

Adam nodded. "That she is. Fox racing wanted to recruit her a long time ago, but she wasn't old enough to ride without my parents permission."

"And they said no?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. When Aubrey first approached them about it all they said was no, but it didn't take long and they decided to compromise with her. She has to finish school by mail and she has to take some college courses online or by mail." Adam explained.

Lily nodded. "Understandable. Everyone should have a diploma and a degree of some kind." She said.

"So she's leaving." Adam said softly.

Lily saw a discomfort in his eyes. "Are you ok with that?" She asked. Adam looked up at her in shock.

"What?"

"Are you ok with Aubrey's leaving?" Lily asked.

Adam bit his lip out of habit, something he and Aubrey got from their mother. "Sort of." He said and then sighed. "No not really but I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because even though we argued and called each other names we've always been there for one another. The time when I broke my ankle while riding this awesome wave, Aubrey was the one who got me out of the water and to the house so we could call dad. The time when Aubrey fell off her bike hitting a stump in the woods I had to check and make-sure she was ok…" Adam said a little sadly.

Lily smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Adam she's still gonna be around, just not as close as she normally is."

"Most younger brothers would be happy to get rid of their older sisters, heck I've said it my whole life, but I don't want her to go. I'll…" He paused.

"You'll what?" Lily asked.

"I'll miss her too much." Lily sighed sadly for him and then leaned over and planted a faint kiss on his cheek. Adam looked at her astonished. "What was that?"

Lily smiled shyly. "That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone admit to." Adam smiled but didn't know when he was going to stop. _She kissed me!_

With Sam:

"I, uh, well…" Sam said tilting her head back and forth to get the full view of the particular painting she was looking at.

"Tell it to me straight Sam." Kyle said. Sam looked at him and her eyes gave her away. "It's awful. Isn't it?"

"Not awful per say. Unconventional maybe…" Sam said. "Ok the truth is I just I don't get it."

Kyle laughed. "Your not suppose to get it. It doesn't have meaning."

Sam nodded. "Ok I think I'll leave you to your painting." She went back over to her easel. About ten minutes later Kyle came over and took Sam by the arm and led her back over to his painting. Sam looked to him for an answer. "What are you doing?" She said not looking at the painting.

Kyle pointed to the painting and unlike before their were letters on it that spelled out 'will you go to the dance with me?' Sam's hand went up over her mouth to stop the squeal that was making it's way up her throat. Kyle turned her around. "So will you?" He asked her.

Sam pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I…uh…I…yes!" She practically yelled jumping into his arms. They weren't a couple but they had grown rather close since they met back in September. _He asked me to the dance! Oh man!_ Sam thought excitedly to herself.

With Aundrea:

"So you're saying that I'm doing good and I don't have to keep coming here for first period every morning?" Aundrea asked Mrs. Walsh.

Mrs. Walsh nodded. "Drea you've pieced yourself back together. You have a job, a balanced study life, friends, family, you don't need me anymore."

"I just I dunno Mrs. Walsh I don't know how ready I am to end these sessions. In here I can let out whatever I'm feeling and I know it wont get around, but out there by myself…I don't know how long I'll be able to keep everything inside."

"Drea you're not supposed to. You obviously have parents who care about you, lots and lots of friends from what you've told me, if you start feeling like you're going back to that place talk to someone, or come and see me." Mrs. Walsh told her. "My door is always open to you."

Aundrea nodded. "Well can I ask one more question before you claim me healed?" She asked jokingly. Mrs. Walsh smiled and nodded.

"Of course Drea."

"I met someone a few weeks back and he asked me to the dance. What do I do?"

"Drea I can't tell you what to do or how you feel. You need to look inside of yourself and ask if you are ready to move on and be happy with someone new."

"But I always hold on to the hope that…"

"Drea you need to deal with the fact that Brandon is never coming back. No matter how much some of us want lost ones to come back it will never happen."

"No I was gonna say…I hold on to a hope that he's somewhere watching over me and I don't want to let him down." Aundrea said some tears trickling down her cheeks.

Mrs. Walsh grabbed a tissue and handed it to Aundrea. "If he loved you like everyone has told you he did, you wont be letting him down. He'd be rejoicing in the fact that you were moving on with life."

Aundrea nodded. "Yeah my Aunt Tori said the same thing pretty much."

"She's a smart lady." Mrs. Walsh commented.

Aundrea nodded. "Yeah I have a lot of smart people in my life."

"Well then turn to them when you need something. Only come to me as a last resort."

"Thanks for this last few months." Aundrea said drying her eyes and throwing the tissue in the waist paper basket.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Walsh said. Aundrea got up from her usual spot and headed for the door.

"See you around."

"You too."

With Hayden:

Hayden yawned sitting in Mrs. Applebaum's class. The work was dull, the teacher was dull, and all Hayden wanted to do was go surf. But she couldn't now because it was getting cooler and the water would be to cold. "You can sit by Miss. Bradley." Hayden looked up at the sound of her name and saw Mrs. A pointing her out to a student. He started walking her way and Hayden swore she couldn't blink and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't even heard Mrs. A announce the new student. He had to be new Hayden had never seen him before.

He was cute. _Maybe this class will get better._ She thought silently to herself. The boy was almost a little taller then her uncle Blake and he had dark brown hair and tan skin. His bright brown eyes were what was captivating her though. It was like being sucked into a vortex that you couldn't get out of. He sat down in the empty seat next to her and Hayden immediately sat up straight and faced the front of the room.

Hayden found her eyes drifting to the bright red board shorts he was wearing with a Hawaiian flower pattern and a white tank. He must have felt her looking cause he stuck out his hand. "I'm Holden."

"Hayden." She said shaking his hand. He seemed to laugh slightly. "Something funny?" Hayden whispered.

He shook his head. "Our names our so close. Hayden, Holden." Hayden giggled faintly.

"Right." Hayden said releasing his hand.

"So is this class as boring as it looks?" Holden asked.

Hayden nodded. "Worse. Trust me I would rather be ripping through a massive curl then sitting here."

"You surf?" He asked her. Hayden may not have looked like a surfer but he said that sounding a little more shocked then she liked to here.

"Yeah." She said a bit defensively.

"Oh know I didn't mean…it's just you…you're…" Holden trailed off and looked towards the front of the class where Mrs. A was assigning the class work for that day.

"I'm what?" Hayden asked defensively.

"You're…you just don't look like a surfer." Holden said. To Hayden it seemed like he was holding something back, but what did she know she had just met him.

"Don't let the clothes fool you, I walk around in a wetsuit or bikini from March till October." She joked slightly.

Holden nodded. "You ever been to Hawaii? The waves there are ripen."

Hayden shook her head. "No but my aunt Tori has and she said it was awesome. I have a goal in life to get there and surf the pipeline someday."

Holden smiled sending shivers up Hayden's spine. "I'm from Maui."

Hayden held back a laugh. "That explains the wardrobe." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I don't really own much else." Holden said.

"You might want to add to your collection then cause it gets pretty cold here in the winter." Hayden said softly. "So why'd you move?"

Holden sighed. "I didn't want to but my dad got a better job here in blue bay, so here I am. So what about you?"

Hayden smiled. "I've lived here my whole life. My mom grew up here and then moved away, sometime after my father moved here my mom came back and they hit it off. So they never left."

"Cool. So how did you learn to surf?" Holden asked. Mrs. Applebaum was now sitting at her desk and all the students were mingling so whispering wasn't very necessary.

"Mostly my mom and Aunt Tori." Hayden said.

"That's cool. My dad taught me. My mom was to busy raising my little sister." Holden said.

"You have siblings?"

Holden nodded. "My older brother and my younger sister. My brother is this big time law man and my little sister is a freshmen this year."

Hayden laughed at that. "I have an older sister and a younger brother."

"Weird." Holden joked. The rest of class went by like a breeze and Hayden and Holden talked for what felt like forever, then she offered to help him around school for the day and I said yes.

With the freshmen:

"Rock, paper, scissors…" David and DeLinda remarked. David came up scissors and DeLinda came up paper.

"Damnit. I hate you so much right now." DeLinda said.

"De just go say hi to the new girl." David insisted shoving her in that direction away from her friends and sister.

"What do I say?" She asked quietly turning around as she backed towards the new kid.

They all shrugged. DeLinda bumped into something and turned around. "Miss Brooks don't you have a seat?" DeLinda nodded. "Then why are you not in it?"

DeLinda smiled. "I'm sorry Mr. Kline I was just going over to say hello to our new student."

"Oh in that case, I'm assigning you to help her out today." Mr. Kline said. DeLinda gaped at him.

"What?"

"Help her around school. Maybe even help her get caught up with our curriculum from this trimester." Mr. Kline said.

DeLinda shook her head. "Oh no, no not me. I have after school activities I don't have time…"

"What activities?" Mr. Kline asked. DeLinda remained silent. "I can get you excused if you agree to help the new student."

"I have to, uh, be at the track after school."

"If I remember correctly dirt bike racing is not a school sponsored event. Consider this your redemption for setting the forty class frogs free last week." Mr. Kline said guilting her into doing a good deed.

DeLinda sighed and nodded. "Yes Mr. Kline." He walked away and DeLinda turned and glared at her friends before heading over to the new girl. "Hi." She said shortly.

The girl had tan skin and dark brown hair. "Hi."

"I'm De." She said sticking out her hand.

"Mika." The girl shook her hand.

"Look Mr. Kline asked me to help you around school today and quite possibly get you caught up on the curriculum in this class if you need help." DeLinda saying praying to the Motocross gods that she said no.

"Sure." Mika said. DeLinda scoffed in her head and swore at the Motocross gods. _Why do you torture me?_ She asked silently.

After school:

With Aubrey:

Aubrey walked into Storm Chargers after school with Adam to start her shift. "Dad?" She called. Blake came out of the back room.

"Hey kids." He said. "What did you need Squirt?"

Aubrey sighed. "Can we talk in the office?" She asked. Blake looked at her worriedly. "It'll only take a minute."

Blake nodded and led her into the office he shared with the other's who were out and about while he manned the shop for a little while. "So what's the problem?" Blake asked.

"Jarred asked me to the dance." Aubrey said looking absolutely miserable.

"So?"

"So I don't know what to do. If I say yes you know that he'll think there can be more, if I say no it'll break his heart." Aubrey said her head falling back and she looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

Blake nodded his head idly as he thought about her dilemma. "Didn't you guys agree to be just friends?" Aubrey talked to Blake about everything, and her mother. Aubrey sat up in her chair and nodded at her father. "Squirt only you can make the final decision."

Aubrey scoffed. "Great advice dad." She said sarcastically. "This sucks. Why is life so complicated? Why do I have to like him?"

Blake almost fell out of his chair taken aback by that. "Wait! What?" He asked.

Aubrey realized what she had said. "Crap!" She said her head falling forward and hitting the edge of the desk Blake was sitting behind. "Crap! Carp! Carp!" She banged her head on the desk a few times.

"Aubrey?" Blake said. Aubrey stopped and sat up to look at her father. "You like him?"

Aubrey dropped her head back again and put her hands over her face. "Unfortunately." She said.

"Why do you say that?" Blake asked.

Aubrey sighed. "Because dad I'm leaving in two months."

Blake nodded his head in understanding. "You don't have to go, you know?"

Aubrey's head shot up and she looked at her father in shock. "Dad I'm going. This is what I want."

"Right now you want two very separate things. I know that feeling." Blake said.

Aubrey hit her forehead with her palm a few times. "How could you know?"

"Because I was in your shoes a long time ago. I turned factory blue down to stay with your mother."

Aubrey lifted her gaze and looked to her father in astonishment. "What?" She asked.

"I told your mom that I stayed to go to college and to be with her, but I had been offered factory blue before I met her, when they came back I had to rethink my original decision." Blake said. "I said no. And I don't regret that decision."

Aubrey made a face. "Why didn't you ever tell us that before?"

Blake shrugged. "It wasn't ever important. The truth is and don't tell your mom, but I turned it down to be with her. I told her I stayed for college so she wouldn't feel guilty about me staying behind just for her."

"But dad what if I make the wrong choice?"

"Only you can decide which is the right choice and which is the wrong choice. I can't tell you that." Blake said.

Aubrey sighed. "Thanks for the unhelpful advice." She laughed lightly. Blake chuckled and stood going over to his daughter.

"No problem. I'm full of it, come back if you need more." He joked with her. Aubrey stood and her father gave her a hug just cause she looked absolutely miserable and torn in two directions. Aubrey and Blake left the office and while one of his kids looked unhappy and sad the other looked like he was floating on a cloud. "Adam?" Adam looked up from where he was staring with a dazed smile on his face.

"Yeah dad?" He asked.

Blake looked at him, he didn't look like he could stop smiling. "What happened to you today?" He asked his son.

Adam shrugged. "Nothing really."

"You look…"

"Like he got kissed by a girl." Aubrey interrupted and she put up the new board wax on the shelf.

"Aubrey!" Adam said throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her. Aubrey dodged.

"What Sam saw you when she walked by the class on her way back from the bathroom."

"Wait Adam got kissed by a girl?" Blake asked looking from his daughter to his son. "You got kissed by a girl?" He asked in disbelief.

Adam nodded. "Lily kissed my cheek."

"Why?" Blake asked now smiling at his son.

"Because I admitted…" Adam paused. "To something that she found sweet. Most guys wouldn't admit to it."

Blake looked at him waiting for him to say what I was. Adam rolled his eyes and went into the storm room and Blake followed. "What dad?"

"What did you admit to?" Blake asked. "Cause if you admitted you're a…"

"Dad don't." Adam said quickly. "I don't want to have that talk with you or mom ever again."

"Then what?" Blake asked.

"I admitted that even though me and Aubrey can't stand each other most of the time, I'm…I'm gonna miss her when she leaves. Lily said it was sweet." Blake nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm gonna miss her when she leaves too, but you don't see your mother kissing my cheek." He joked.

Adam laughed. "That's cause you are already a sap dad."

"Hey!" Blake said catching his son in a headlock and ruffling his hair a bit. Adam wiggling out of his hold. "I am not a sap."

"Oh please mom's had you wrapped around her finger since long before me or Aubrey was born. I only show my sappiness once in a blue moon."

Blake chuckled. "Sad thing is it's basically the truth." They both heard the bell over the door chime and went out to help the customer.


	11. What to Do?

With Sam, Hayden, and Austin:

"Oh you should've seen the look on De's face when Mr. K asked her show the new student around and help with her catch up." Austin said as the Bradley's sat around the dinning table eating.

Hunter grinned at his son. "Were you at least nice to the new girl?"

Austin nodded. "Her names Mika, cute, from Maui or something like that."

"What?" Hayden said out loud.

"I said her name is Mika, she's from Maui." Austin repeated.

Sam saw a look on her sister's face she hadn't seen before. "Did you just…blush?" She asked her sister who was sitting across from her. Hayden lifted her stare from her plate and glared at Sam.

"Shut up." She said giving her a look.

Sam smirked. "You did! What is it? A boy?" Sam asked.

"What?" Peyton said. "Hayden you met a boy?"

Hayden looked from her sister with her evil stare to her mother her gaze turning soft a shy. "Yeah. So?"

"What's his name?" Sam said excitedly.

"Holden."

Peyton giggled. "Aw…that's cute." She said. "Hayden and Holden."

Hunter looked at his wife. "Don't be giving her any ideas Peyton!"

"Oh Hunter stop." Peyton said playfully. "She's fifteen if she wants to date let her date."

"Hey wait no fair." Sam said.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Honey there was nothing your father could've done to stop you, you just listened without questioning." She remarked. Sam gaped at her mother.

"Cruel, cruel parents." Sam muttered to herself. "So I take it Mika and Holden are related?" Sam asked her sister.

Hayden nodded. "Yeah his little sister."

"So if he's from Maui does that mean he's a surfer?" Sam asked. Hayden sighed.

"Do we have to talk about this at the table? Anything I say dad is gonna use against him later, if I ever bring him around."

"I will not." Hunter said. "I'll just be sure he knows that yes we live on the beach and yes I own a shovel."

"Mom!" Hayden whined.

"Hunter knock it off! You will not scare him away." Peyton said giving her husband a stern look. Hunter went back to eating his food and things at the table got silent for a few minutes.

"So…" Sam started. "Kyle asked me to the dance." Hunter choked on his bite of steak. "Yeah I knew I should've waited till you swallowed."

Peyton looked to her oldest and smiled. "That's great. I met your father at a dance."

Hunter glared at his wife. "What dance?" Hunter asked.

"Fall ball, I was gonna go and get a dress tomorrow." Sam said looking down at her food. "Dad I really wanna go, will you just say yes?" Sam begged.

Hunter looked at his daughter and saw the pleading smile on her face and his head said no and his heart said yes. "Fine. But I want to drive you and pick you up."

"Why?" Sam whined.

"Because then I know you two aren't at any hotels." Hunter said. That did it for Sam she kicked her chair back practically knocking it over and she stormed out of the dinning room.

"Hunter Christopher Bradley!" Peyton said angrily.

"What! I don't want my daughter at a hotel with a guy." He argued.

Peyton got up and went after her daughter. "Oh dad you just totally blew it." Austin said.

"Eat your food and be quiet Austin Owen Bradley." Hunter said.

Hayden sighed and dropped her fork on her plate. "I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and left the dinning room. Austin just sat there keeping quiet and finishing his meal. Hunter sighed and got up and went after his wife and daughter.

"Mom does he think that little of me?" Sam asked her mother as she lay on her bed almost in tears.

Peyton sat down next to her daughter. "No honey it's just…"

"You're my little girl." Hunter said walking in. Peyton glared daggers at her husband. "Easy babe I'm here to make peace."

"Fine. Don't screw it up." She said and walked out of the room. Peyton shut the door as she left.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore. I wanna go out…on dates and be a normal seventeen year old girl." Sam said as she sat up and looked at her father.

"I know it's just you, Hayden, Austin you guys have been my life for the last seventeen years and I don't want anything to happen to you." Hunter said quietly as he sat down next to his daughter.

Sam nodded. "Dad I know that, but there is a point where you have to let go."

"Do I have to?" Hunter asked with a small smile.

Sam laughed lightly and nodded. "Dad I'm not stupid I know what I want and what I don't."

"I just don't want you and Kyle…" Hunter paused finding that there was no best way to say it. "…having sex." He finished.

Sam chuckled softly. "Dad even if I thought I was remotely ready for sex I wouldn't sleep with a guy on the first date."

Hunter scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "Are you ready for…sex?"

"Dad!" Sam whined. "Don't gross me out here."

"Sam I just don't want you…" Hunter started.

"I know dad." Sam said sweetly as she scooted closer to her father and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm still your little Picasso I just want to be a little dating Picasso." She giggled. "Please I like this guy a lot and he gets me."

"He gets you?" Hunter asked.

Sam lifted her head and looked at her father. "He get's and understands what I'm about."

"I understand what you're about." Hunter said.

"Dad of course you do, you raised me, but Kyle's not family or someone I've known forever and he gets me." Sam said.

Hunter took and released a deep breath. "You really like him?" Sam nodded. "Fine you can go to the dance with him." Sam smiled brightly and hugged her father. "Since this is your first school dance, may I please drive you?" Hunter said grinning.

"Why?" Sam asked coaxingly.

"Because I'm your father and I want to see you off to your first school dance." Hunter said.

Sam smiled. "I'll talk to Kyle." Sam said.

"Oh god the phone bill is gonna sky rocket!" Hunter joked with her.

Sam shook her head. "No but my text message bill may go up." She teased him.

Hunter grinned at her. "You know we're looking for a fourth employee at the store and I can't keep paying for your text message addiction." He said.

Sam grinned at her father. "Dad can I have a job at the shop to pay for my cell phone?" She asked.

Hunter looked like he was thinking about this for a moment. "If you want one you have to ask your Uncle."

Sam nodded. "Fine. But until then can I have the credit card to buy my dress?" Sam asked.

Hunter pulled out his wallet and started to hand of the credit card. It soon became tug of war. "Nothing over one fifty."

"Two." Sam bargained. "That's dress, shoes, and accessories."

Hunter nodded. "Fine two hundred nothing more Sam."

"Ok dad."

"I mean it." Hunter said. Sam nodded.

"I know now let go." She laughed ripping the card from him, almost falling back on her bed. Hunter laughed as he got up and started for the door. "Dad?"

Hunter turned around. "Yeah?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you to."

With Aubrey:

Aubrey lay in her bed after coming home from her shift at the store. Drea hadn't come in cause she wanted to spend time with Whitney after her counseling sessions ended. It was an important thing for her so Blake said it was fine.

Aubrey couldn't help her mind was racing and she still needed to call Jarred and let him no what her answer was. She was seriously beginning to second guess her choice about fox racing. She had over heard Adam and Blake when they went into the back room that afternoon.

_Aubrey snuck over close to the door leading into the back room so she could hear the conversation between her brother and father._

_"What dad?"_

_"What did you admit to?" Blake asked. "Cause if you admitted you're a…"_

_"Dad don't." Adam said quickly. "I don't want to have that talk with you or mom ever again."_

_"Then what?" Blake asked._

_"I admitted that even though me and Aubrey can't stand each other most of the time, I'm…I'm gonna miss her when she leaves. Lily said it was sweet." Aubrey walked away from the door and went back to work thinking twice as much as before she had overheard that._

Aubrey hadn't even taken Adam's feelings into account when she made up her mind to go with fox. She had just assumed he would want her out of the house, he use to say it enough, but that was just playful fun sibling rivalry. Truth was she was gonna miss Adam just as much. Yeah he bugged her a lot and they constantly teased each other, but they were always there for each other.

_Aubrey sat on the beach soaking in the warms sun, she was fifteen now and her dad had left her home alone in charge of things while he and her mother went of for a weekend together. Adam was out surfing and it was a gorgeous spring day, perfect for being outside._

In a split second Aubrey went from watching her brother glide through a curl to collapsing in it. "Twerp." She remarked sarcastically to herself. She watched and waited for him to come up, but a minute into it she realized something was wrong. It never took him this long to come in to shore after a fall. Aubrey stood and scanned the waters there was no sign of him anywhere

_"Adam!" She screamed running for the water. She reached the edge and saw and arm flailing about above water. She ran in and started to swim out, ducking the oncoming waves. "Hang on!" She yelled taking in a breath as she ducked another decent size wave._

_When Aubrey finally reached her brother she lifted him up so his head was out of water and she saw him take quick shallow breaths. "Adam?"_

_Adam looked at her. "My ahh…my ankle Aubrey!" He said his face contorted in pain. _

_"Adam hold on to my back, don't let go." Aubrey instructed. Adam wrapped his arms around Aubrey's neck and she started to swim back to shore. The waves were making it rough though, but Aubrey wasn't going to give up. Her mother and father had drilled in to her the dangers of a hurt surfer floating in the curls waiting for help._

_"Aubrey it hurts." Adam said just as they were getting closer to the shore. _

_"I know, just hang on." Aubrey said over the waves. She got to the shallow and stood up. Her body was tired and felt very heavy with Adam still hanging on to her. Aubrey lifted Adam up into her arms. "This is a Kodak moment." She joked making Adam laugh._

_"Aubrey it really hurts, what are we gonna do?" Adam asked._

_Aubrey sighed. "Call dad. I can't drive you I only have my permit." Aubrey carried Adam up to the house and set him down in a chair outside. "Stay put."_

_"Oh yeah like I'm going far." Adam joked receiving an eye roll from Aubrey._

_Aubrey grabbed the phone from inside the door and dialed her father's cell phone number. "Hey dad, uh I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_

_"No what's up?" He asked his breath a little ragged._

_"Uhh well Adam had a surfing accident. His ankle might be broken." Aubrey said._

_"Alright, we're coming." Aubrey hung up and went back to her brother and looked at his foot. It was beginning to swell. She started to lift it._

_Adam winced. "Ouch Aubrey!" He yelled._

_Aubrey pulled her hands away. "Sorry!" She yelled back._

_About a half hour went by and Tori and Blake arrived. Aubrey carried her brother through the house and out the front door just has her parents were getting out of the truck. "No sarcastic comments!" Aubrey said sternly._

_Blake and Tori both put up their hands in surrender and followed her back over to the truck. "Aubrey what happened?" Tori asked as they climbed in the truck. Aubrey put Adam in the back seat and then climbed in next to him._

_"Adam fell into the water he didn't come up after a minute so I went in after him. His foots starting to swell and I think it's broken." Aubrey said._

_Blake back out of their driveway and turned down the road heading for the hospital. "Sorry to ruin your weekend." Adam said hissing in pain._

_Tori turned to the back seat. "Don't worry. It's ok there'll be more eventually." Tori said with a slight grin towards her husband. "You two are our top priority."_

_"I would've called someone else, but the first number I dialed was dad." Aubrey said._

_"Don't worry guys really its not a problem. Your mother and I got one night alone it's fine." Blake said insistently. They finally pulled into the hospital parking lot about ten minutes later and Aubrey continued to carry her brother. It was faster then letting him limp alongside her._

_They got into the emergency waiting room and ten minutes later the doctor took him back in a wheel chair. "Aubrey?"_

_Aubrey looked to her parents sitting on the other side of her. She knew what they were going to say. "He would've done the same for me." She said softly._

_Tori kissed her daughter's head. "You're a great sister."_

_"Yeah Squirt, you did good." Blake said. Aubrey smiled._

_"Thanks, it's just too bad your weekend was ruined." She said. Blake and Tori shrugged._

_"Maybe we'll try again in a couple weeks. You've proven you can handle things at home." Tori said._

_"You mean it?" Aubrey asked gladly. Tori and Blake both nodded. "Sweet." About an hour went by and Adam and the doctor walked out and Adam had crutches and a navy cast on his foot. "Guess you got knocked down a few pegs eh troll boy?" Aubrey teased._

_Adam scowled at her playfully. "Daddy's girl." He mocked._

_"Momma's boy." Aubrey said sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Here we go again." Tori said. "You'd think they'd give it a rest." Tori said to her husband. Blake just chuckled._

_"They wouldn't be them if they did." He said. "Come on kids let's get home." Blake said as he help Tori up and they started for the parking lot Aubrey and Adam behind them._

_"Aubrey?" Adam said softly._

_Aubrey looked over to her brother. "Yeah?"_

_"Thanks." He whispered._

_Aubrey gave him a gentle bumped with her elbow. "No sweat." She whispered back._

Just thinking about that brought a smile to Aubrey's face. Adam had ended up returning the favor a few months later.

_It was a beautiful summer day and Aubrey was out whizzing around the woods towards the house and Adam was up on the ridge looking out on the water. Adam could hear Aubrey's bike as she zoomed around. He could hear the subtle changes in the engine vibrations as she hit a small lifted and the bike left the ground and he could hear how close and far away she was._

_But the one sound that knock him out of his stare was a loud crunching thud and a soft scream of 'no.' Adam went racing off into the woods if he had listen properly he knew which direction to head. He was right, he saw Aubrey laying on her back five feet from her bike that was laying on the ground the front bent up pretty bad. "Aubrey!" Adam yelled running over tree branches and sticks to get to her._

_"Aubrey!" He got to her and fell to his knees next t her motionless body. He didn't want to move her helmet incase she was injured. "Bre if you can hear me stay put, I'm gonna go get mom and dad!" Adam jumped up leaving his sister running as fast as his legs could carry him through the woods and onto the beach. It took him four minutes to run through the sand ground to his house. He jumped over bailey at the top of the steps in through the back door. "Mom! Dad!" He yelled. There was no answer. _

_"Mom! Dad please don't be gone!" He yelled. Blake came into the kitchen followed shortly by Tori and they both saw Adam out of breath hunched over._

_"What's the matter?" Blake asked._

_Adam pointed out the door. "Au…brey…" He gasped. He stood up catching his breath slightly. "She…fell…" He gave up and just ran back out the door Tori and Blake following close behind. He led them back into the woods to where he had left Aubrey. She was still lying there except her helmet was off now and she was just lying there staring at the sky taking in precious gasps of air. "Aubrey!" Adam dropped down beside her. _

_Aubrey turned her head slightly, but winced. Blake was on her other side and Tori sat next to her head. "Don't move." Blake said._

_Aubrey sighed. "Dad I can feel all the bones in my body, nothing's broke it's just a kink." She said._

_"All the same I'd like to keep my daughter walking. Tori will you go call an ambulance?" Blake said. Tori got up and lifted Adam up as well._

_"Mom I wanna stay." Adam said. Tori nodded and he went back to his sister's side._

_"Really dad I'm fine. I don't need an…"_

_"Aubrey Maree…" Blake said sternly._

_"Don't full name me dad. I'm serious I don't need medics. Please just let me get up and show you." She whined._

_Adam looked down at Aubrey and right at that moment Aubrey connected eyes with him. She saw fear, he was afraid. She had frightened him. And that wasn't an easy task, he was like a black hole of emotion when it came to scary things. "Fine you guys win." She sighed. Blake looked to his son, but Aubrey was certain he didn't see what she had cause it was only there for a split second._

_A few minutes passed and Tori returned with two medics. They checked her over and put her on a body board to carry her back to the house. They continued to look her over there and then they road to the hospital for x-rays. The doctor gave Aubrey a clean bill of health and she was released and they went home. _

_That night after Blake and Tori had gone off to bed Aubrey went to Adam's door and knocked on it. Adam gave her permission to come in and she opened the door and looked over at him sitting in his beanbag chair reading a magazine. "Hey." She said._

_"Hey." Adam replied._

_"Sorry." _

_"For?"_

_"I didn't mean to scare you, I missed the stump and well I went over the handle bars." Aubrey said._

_Adam sighed. "Aubrey be more careful please?"_

_"I will. Promise." Aubrey said nicely. "And thanks."_

_"No sweat."_

Aubrey looked over at her clock and saw that it was seven p.m. and she needed to call Jarred and give him an answer about the dance. She didn't have anything to wear so she'd have to get a dress, and shoes, and she would have to do her hair, but other then that it wouldn't kill her to go.

The only problem she had was there would be dancing, close slow dancing and she wasn't sure if she could dance with Jarred and not kiss him. His kiss was memorable that was for certain. _Crap I'm in such shit._ She cursed herself. _Dad gave up factory blue for mom, so why cant I give up fox for Jarred?_

_Because it's your dream._ Her other side argued.

_It is my dream. I've wanted it for so long and now that it's in my grasp I'm second guessing myself. If I do date Jarred and go he'll always wonder if he's the only one. If I don't date Jarred and I go I wont know what could've happened between us. Sometimes Aubrey you can't have your cake and eat it to. But there's always the option that you could do the long distance thing and it would work. Or I could try dating him, feel him out and then decide towards the end of December what he would do if I was gone…_Aubrey's thought's were put on hold when her cell rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Aubrey." She heard Jarred's familiar upbeat voice.

"Hey I was just getting ready to call you."

"Really?" Jarred said. _Do it, go to the dance you know you want to._ Aubrey thought.

Aubrey smiled to herself. "So you still want to go to that dance?"

"Yeah!" Jarred said happily.

"I'd love to be your date." Aubrey said kindly.

"Cool, so I could drive us." Jarred said.

Aubrey yawned. "Jarred can we talk about this at school tomorrow I need to go talk to my dad and then hit the sheets, cause I am exhausted."

"Yeah sure. Are you riding after school tomorrow?"

"No I have work, but I'm riding this weekend." Aubrey said. "Why?"

"Nothing just wanted to know where to find you tomorrow so we could hang out maybe, but since you'll be working…"

"Oh it's cool, the store is a great place just to hang." Aubrey said.

"Ok that's cool. So I'll see you tomorrow morning before class?"

"You bet. Later Jarred."

"Night Aubrey." They hung up and Aubrey got up and went down to the living room to find her mom and dad making out on the couch.

"Child in the room." She said clearing her throat as well. Tori and Blake broke away and turned towards Aubrey. "Look I need to borrow the debit card."

"Why?" They both asked.

Aubrey kicked at the floor and looked down shyly. "Because I'm going…I'm going to the…ugh…I'm going to the fall ball and I need to get a nice dress." She said, but trying to say it was like spitting nails. She hated getting dolled up.

Tori's mouth fell open. "With who?"

"Jarred. He asked and I decided to say yes." Aubrey said softly.

Blake grinned at his daughter and she smiled softly back. He pulled out his wallet and handed her the debit card. "Nothing over three hundred." He said.

Aubrey shook her head. "I wont need that much."

"My dress for our dance was two fifty I think." Tori said.

Blake looked at his wife. "Don't you still have that?" He asked.

Tori shrugged. "I wouldn't know I rarely look in the closet these days. Everything I wear is in a drawer."

"Ok well then I am gonna go. I'm exhausted and if I have to go shopping tomorrow I need all the sleep I can get to stand going to the mall." Aubrey said shuddering just saying the word.

Tori and Blake chuckled. "Goodnight Squirt." Tori said smiling at her daughter.

"Night Mom, Night Dad!" She said softly. Aubrey headed off with her father's debit card and went to her room. She put it in her Roxy wallet and set that on her nightstand. Bailey jumped up on her bed and laid down with her. Aubrey snuggled up to bailey resting her head right next to her head. "Night Bailey." She whispered kissing the dogs head.

Bailey licked her face causing Aubrey to giggle and then a few minutes passed and she fell into a light sleep.


	12. Shopping for More

With Sam and Aubrey:

"You're what!" Sam exclaimed when her cousin came over to the locker they shared and told her what was happening.

Aubrey nodded. "I said yes."

"Aubrey this is like monumental." Sam said as they both piled some books in their locker.

"Sam please don't make this into a big deal." Aubrey groaned.

Sam's mouth hung open still in shock. "I mean do you like him or something?"

Aubrey looked to her cousin with a small smile. "A little, but I'm all sorts of torn right now, cause of fox."

"Aubrey you can have a career and a relationship." Sam said.

Aubrey sighed. "But what if I go and all we do is argue about everything because he thinks I'm cheating or worse I accuse him of cheating. Someone's gonna end up heart broken in this."

"Then don't go." Sam suggested.

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Sometimes Aubrey you cant have your cake and eat it to. You'll never know what you guys could've had if you don't try, but if this is getting to you that much don't go." Sam said.

Aubrey grunted. "That is not good advice Samantha Jane…" Aubrey walked away.

"Aubrey Maree…" Sam retorted sarcastically to herself as she shut the locker. When the locker was closed there stood Kyle. "Hey!" Sam said brightly.

"Hey! Were you just talking to yourself?" Kyle asked.

Sam giggled. "No my cousin…" She trailed off seeing Aubrey coming back over.

"My car after school, you and I are going to the…mall." She said shuddering. Sam nodded and Aubrey left again.

Kyle chuckled. "She always that way, cause I haven't seen much else since September?"

Sam shook her head. "No she's just confused right now. It'll pass." Sam said.

Kyle nodded. "So about the dance we're still on right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I wanted to ask, do you mind if my dad drives us there and back?"

"Why?"

"Well he's adamant on seeing me off to my first high school dance." Sam said it was partially the truth, but he didn't need to know the rest.

"We don't have to like pose for tons of pictures once we get there?" Kyle joked.

Sam shook her and giggled. "No I don't even think my dad knows much about cameras anyway. Now my Aunt Tori is the one you have to watch out for." She joked back as they started down the hallway.

"Yeah it's cool with me." Kyle said.

"Cool."

With Adam:

"Hey Lily." Adam said coming in to class and taking his seat while they waited for the first period bell to ring.

Lily looked up at Adam and he saw her cheeks turn a bit pink and then fade to their normal tan. "Hey Adam."

"So um my sister is going to go to that school dance and…" Adam paused when Lily's eyes looked up and caught his off guard he didn't know how to continue. "Uh…"

Lily smiled shyly. "Are you trying to ask me to the fall ball?"

Adam nodded. "Trying being the operative word." He joked feebly.

Lily seemed to giggle. "I would love to go to the fall ball with you Adam." She said sweetly. "But you wont get nervous at the fact that my dad is one of the chaperones?"

Adam shrugged. "I dunno is he gonna bury me if my hands slip lower then the waist completely by accident?" He joked.

Lily laughed. "No, but that's not to say I wont." She said with a sweet but serious tone. Adam gulped. "I'm kidding." She laughed. "Don't worry so much."

Adam laughed very lightly and turned towards his computer and turned it on just as the first period bell was ringing.

With Aundrea:

Aundrea sat alone in the back of the library. Since her counseling sessions were up before the end of the trimester she didn't have a first period class anymore, now it was study hall period sort of for her. _If I go with him I'm moving on. If I moving on I'm letting go of what I had with Brandon. But I don't want to let go of what I had with Brandon. I loved him with all my heart. _Aundrea sat thinking silently to herself.

"Hey there." Aundrea looked up and saw one object of her thoughts a taller ruggedly handsome young man, green eyes, dirty blonde hair he was cute, but Aundrea still wasn't certain as to what she wanted.

"Ethan hey!" Aundrea said quietly as he took a seat next to her.

"So I was wondering if you made up your mind about the dance?" He asked softly.

Aundrea sighed. "Not yet." She said quietly.

Ethan nodded. "Well it's only a few…"

"Ethan can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm sure you've heard the tales around school about me and…my boyfriend." She said. Ethan nodded. "If you and i…dated would it bother you that I would still have feelings for him?"

Ethan seemed to think about this. "Aundrea I like you and that's what matters. If we date I would never wonder or compare myself to him if that's what your worried about. No one should ever ask you to truly forget a lost loved one."

Aundrea seemed to smile at that. "So I could keep my feelings for him and it wouldn't bother you?"

Ethan shook his head. "No."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Ethan said with a gentle smile.

Aundrea bit back a contagious smile. "Yeah sure I'd like to go to the dance with you."

With Hayden:

Hayden found herself giggling uncontrollable. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard." She said.

Holden turned away from her rolling his eyes. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Hayden stopped and controlled her laughter. "I'm sorry, I just…it was…funny." She said softly.

"I'm glad I could amuse you." Holden chuckled faintly. Hayden smiled brightly. "So what's this thing about the fall ball? What is it?" He asked.

Hayden sighed. "It's a dance."

"What are you not going or something?" Holden asked.

Hayden shook her head. "No one's asked me and anybody I could hang out with either has a date or isn't going."

"Oh." Holden said softly. "Well I know I'm new but I'll take you."

Hayden looked at him in astonishment. "What?"

"I'll take you. It would be fun and I could get to meet some new people see what kind of things go on here." Holden said casually.

Hayden shook her head. "No it's ok."

"Hayden it would be fun." Holden said.

Hayden sighed. "Look your only asking cause you feel bad that I'm not going. Really it's ok."

Holden shook his head. "No I'm asking cause I think you're cute." He said. "I was just trying to find out whether or not you already had somebody to go with."

Hayden blushed and ducked her head slightly. "Uh, my dad won't like that. He hasn't even met you."

Holden nodded. "Well then we can fix that. I'll meet him today."

Hayden's mouth fell open in shock. "No really I wouldn't want to put you through that kind of torture just for a school dance." She said shyly.

Holden shook his head idly. "Overprotective dad?" Hayden nodded. "I have one to. He's threatened to turn people into shark bait if they hurt my sister."

Hayden giggled. "We live on the beach and yes my father owns a shovel." She said jokingly. Holden laughed lightly. "He said that to my sister the other night."

Holden nodded. "Look Hayden it would be really fun to escort you to the dance."

Hayden was blown away. He had just met her the day before and he was asking to meet her father and escort her to a school dance that was four days away. "Do you really think you're up for meeting my dad?"

Holden shrugged. "If you'll say yes I'm up for anything." He said smiling at her. Hayden's heart dropped. _Oh my god._ She thought silently to herself.

With the freshmen:

"So dude's seriously we need to come up with a plan for the night of the fall ball." David said.

DeLinda and Charlie shrugged. Brook squealed. "No shopping!" David and Austin said together sternly. Brook stopped squealing.

"Movies!" Charlie suggested. Brook looked over at David and he smiled at her. Things between them had been a little odd lately. Brook found herself liking David as more then a friend and found the stupidest things he did cute.

"That could work." Brook said. "And then after…"

"Burger Joe's!" The gang chorused. DeLinda saw Mika coming over.

"Hey De I just wanted to say thanks for the help yesterday." Mika said nicely.

"No problem." DeLinda said refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Mika right?" Austin asked. Mika nodded. "You should come hang with us this Saturday night. We're going to the movies and then to Burger Joe's." Austin suggested. He thought she was cute.

"I would hate to intrude. You guys seem pretty close." Mika said.

Brook smiled. "We are but we can always use new people in the group it makes things more fun." She said thoughtfully.

Mika nodded. "I'll ask my dad." She said like it was already a yes.

"Cool." They all chorused.

"So you wanna sit and work in our study group?" Charlie offered seeing that Austin was practically drooling. Mika shrugged. "Here you can sit by me and Austin." Charlie and DeLinda each scooted a chair down so there was an open space between Austin and Charlie. Mika took the offer and sat between the two with Charlie throwing a covert wink at a very shocked Austin.

After school:

"Aubrey get your ass out here, before I come in there and drag you out!" Sam yelled into the dressing room. The lock clicked and Aubrey stuck her head out of the stall door.

"Sam I don't think…" Aubrey was cut off when Sam pushed the door open, grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the hallway for everyone to see. Hayden and Aundrea had come along as well needing to find the right dresses for the dance, and Adam was somewhere looking for whatever.

Hayden and Aundrea looked up from their conversation at Aubrey who was standing there her arms crossed over her stomach in a tight strapless navy corset with light blue lacing and a light blue a-line silk skirt that hung to the floor and was covered in intricate navy beading. All the girls just stared in shock at Aubrey. Her hair was down and straight and she looked completely shy, when normally she looked ready to go and do whatever.

"Guys I dunno. I don't think…"

"No!" They all shouted.

"Aubrey you look beautiful." Aundrea said walking over and pulling some of her hair forward on to her shoulders to get a better look at her like that.

Aubrey bit her lip nervously. "Really?"

They nodded. "Aubrey you are the definition of what makes boys drool." Hayden teased her cousin.

Aubrey got self-conscious. "Ok that's it I'm taking it off." She started to go back in the room and was stopped by Aundrea and Sam.

"That isn't a bad thing." Aundrea said.

"Guys it can't look that good. You're just saying that cause you're my family." Aubrey said. Just as they were beginning to protest another person walked into the dressing area.

"Hey Lily!" Hayden said seeing the familiar teen girl. "Could you give us your opinion since we so luckily ran into each other?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Hi guys! Sure."

"What do you think of Aubrey in this?" Sam gestured and spun Aubrey unwillingly in a circle so Lily could get a full look.

"She looks amazing. The dress really compliments her figure and the coloring goes great with her eyes." Lily said.

Sam, Hayden, and Aundrea all turned grinning at Aubrey. Aubrey sighed and through her hands up in surrender. "Alright I get it! This is the dress!" She said. Aubrey went back into the dressing room to change and then go purchase the dress. Then she saw the price tag. "Uh guys we may have a problem."

"What's that?" The all chorused. Aubrey came out the dress still on and showed them the price tag.

"It's three hundred and fifty dollars. My dad gave me a three hundred limit." Aubrey said.

Hayden pulled out her cell and snapped a picture of her cousin in the dress and then sent it to her uncle with a text that said 'perfect, no?' a few moments later the phone rang and Hayden answered. "Hi Uncle Blake!"

"Hi Hayden, how much is it?" Blake asked. Hayden giggled knowing he knew all to well their dilemma.

"Three fifty uncle Blake, but we haven't found anything in any of the other stores that looks that great on her, and we've all already found our dresses." Hayden said.

Blake chuckled. "Aubrey can be difficult."

"Tell us about it." Hayden remarked.

"Wait all of you, does that mean you're going?"

Hayden bit her lip nervously. "Uh Uncle Blake don't tell dad I haven't talked to him yet only mom."

"No worries he isn't even here yet, he left to go get some something or other. So tell Aubrey to buy that dress and I said it's ok to go over the limit." Blake said.

Hayden gave a thumb up to her cousin and Aubrey returned to the dressing room to switch clothes. "Thanks uncle Blake."

"No sweat see you guys later." Blake said.

"Bye!" Hayden hung up.

While Aubrey changed the other's talked. "So Lily what brings you shopping for a dress?" Aubrey called.

"Adam asked me to the dance." She said shyly. The dressing room door snapped open and Aubrey stuck her head out and looked completely stunned at Lily.

"Excuse me?" She asked with an amused grin.

Lily smiled shyly. "Adam asked me to the dance."

The others were also in shock. "Her brother? My cousin the sometimes gutless jellyfish asked you to a dance?" Sam asked also looking very surprised.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. He said he would come here after school and get…"

"That little troll." Aubrey whispered and rushed getting dress. As soon as she had her own clothes on she ran out with the other girls paid for the dress and then went into the main hall of the mall pulling out her cell phone. "Hey bro, where you at?"

"Uh you wanna meet at the food court?" Adam asked. Aubrey heard a hint of nervousness in his voice and she knew why. This would be his first official date. All though technically it was hers to, but that was y choice plenty of guys had asked her out she had just chosen to say no. Adam on the other hand unlike their father was somewhat shy and nervous most of the time.

Aubrey linked arms with Lily. "Sure let's say Panda?"

"Ok be there in five bye!" Aubrey hung up and she looked to Lily.

"My little bro is taking you to a dance. I can't believe it." Aubrey said smiling. The other girls linked arms as well and walked down the mall in search of the food court and when they got there Hayden, Aundrea, and Sam sat at a table while Aubrey and Lily went to meet Adam.

Adam showed up not to long after and was surprised to see Aubrey with Lily. "Uh hey Lily." He said sheepishly.

Aubrey grinned at him. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"The suit you came to buy and didn't tell me?" Aubrey asked.

Adam smiled shyly at his sister and then looked between her amused face and Lily's unsure expression. "Uh on hold in the men's department of Macy's."

Lily giggled. "What were you gonna do pay with your shoe?" She asked jokingly. Adam grinned at both of them.

"No I was gonna take the card from Bre to get it as soon as she was done." Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

"Bro, why didn't you just say you needed a suit to take Lily to the dance in. We could've shopped for it together." Aubrey asked.

Adam shrugged. "I didn't want you to razz me about it."

Aubrey laughed. "Ok you got me there. But I can't really razz much cause look at me I'm going to a dance and I have to wear a dress."

Lily looked between the two. "Is it cool if I go now, my break is up."

"Break?" Aubrey and Adam said together.

"Yeah I work at Aero-postal." Lily said. "I was getting the dress on my break which was up five minutes ago." They both nodded.

"See you tomorrow at school Lily." Adam said sweetly. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left the siblings alone.

Aubrey smiled at her brother. "Next time tell me." Adam nodded. "Come on let's go get me some shoes and you that suit and get cause we need to be at storm chargers tonight to help dad with inventory." Adam nodded again and the other's joined them and they went off to finish their shopping.


	13. Fall Ball

Before the Dance:

With Aubrey:

"Ok I'm coming down don't laugh!" Aubrey yelled down the stairs. Tori put a hand over Blake's mouth because he was about to laugh just because of what she said. Aubrey came down the stairs in her dress and a nice pair of silver strap high heels. Her hair was down with a slight portion pulled back into her mother's silver dolphin clip, she wore very light make up and sparkles covered the bare skin of her arms, clavicle, and back.

Tori took a picture with her camera, only one cause she didn't want Aubrey to get all shy on her. "Squirt you look very pretty." Tori said.

Blake smiled at his daughter. "That you do." Aubrey rolled her eyes at her parents.

"You have to say that cause you're my parents." She remarked sarcastically.

Tori looked at Blake and they both shrugged. "No we don't." They chorused.

Adam came down the stairs next. It had been a couple days since he told his parents he asked Lily to the dance and if Tori hadn't have been sitting down she would've fallen over. "I really hate suits." Adam complained.

Aubrey grinned at her brother as he joined her at the bottom of the stairs. "Join the club." Blake remarked.

"Hey we all have to look nice sometimes." Tori commented. "Oh yeah." Tori pulled something off her finger and walked over and put it on Aubrey's.

Tori went back over to Blake and took another picture of her two kids. "What did you just put on her finger?" Blake asked.

Aubrey held up her hand to show it off. "Her dolphin ring." She said smiling. "I always loved this ring."

"Its on loan Aubrey as is the necklace from grandma Jensen." Tori said looking at her daughter with a stern smirk. Aubrey grinned and nodded back. "Did I ever tell you how I came to own that ring you love so much?' Tori asked. Aubrey shook her head. "Your father gave it to me for my nineteenth birthday when we went to the Bahamas."

Aubrey smiled. "You don't celebrate your birthday mom." She said.

Tori nodded. "I know that. He obviously didn't get the memo." She said teasingly looking over her shoulder at Blake. The doorbell rang.

"That's Sam, Hayden and Uncle Hunter." Aubrey said answering the door.

"See did we not tell you!" Tori, Blake and Adam heard Sam exclaim as she walked into the house. Her dress was a deep read halter that pool at the floor and had too slits up the side stopping in the middle of her thigh. Hayden was wearing a very pale green mermaid tie dress that hung to the floor as well and was a light fabric and she wore flip flops.

"It's almost winter and my daughter had the bright idea to wear flip flops." Hunter said to his brother and sister in law.

"Uncle Hunter hate to break it to yeah, but high heels aren't much more." Aubrey said lifting the bottom on her blue skirt to show him her shoes.

"True." Hunter said. It took a few minutes but Aubrey, Hayden, and Sam realized they were having their picture taken rapidly by Tori.

"Aunt Tori stop!" Sam whined ducking behind Aubrey.

Aubrey laughed. "Get out from behind me and suck it up. You look nice." Aubrey laughed and then paused. "Crap this dress is going to my head." Aubrey walked over to her mom. "Mommy I don't want to go." She joked whining playfully.

Tori put an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok the dress isn't going to change who you are."

"Mom I said she looked nice. I never say that. To _anyone_." Aubrey pointed out.

Tori looked at Blake and he just nodded. "Well maybe…you…should start." Tori said sort of uncertain as to what to say.

"Yeah compliments don't kill us Aubrey." Sam teased her. Aubrey laughed lightly.

Tori grinned. "Aubrey you can either go to the dance or stay here with the daddy monster." She joked with her daughter. Aubrey started to laugh lightly and looked at her father, he had done the daddy monster bit up until she was seven and then it sort of died out.

"Hey the daddy monster gave me cookies." Aubrey joked walking over to her father and get a one armed hug and a kiss on the temple.

"I'll give you a cookie if you want one. It just means I don't have to deal with the reality that my seventeen year old, high school senior is going to a dance with a boy." Blake joked. Aubrey laughed lightly and kissed her father's cheek, Tori capturing the moment on film.

"I might take you up on that later if the dance is a bust." She joked. Blake laughed and turned his daughter to face Tori and the camera because he and Tori had planned it so they could get some good shots of Aubrey all dress up.

"Smile for your mother and I swear it wont take long." Blake teased. Tori wanted to flip him off and call him what she always called him, but she refrained herself. Tori took a few pictures and then turned towards the others.

"Hunter, Sam, Hayden…come on." She said point to the spot Blake and Aubrey were. They switched positions.

"Oh Tor please don't I don't want to remember the day I sent my fifteen year old and seventeen year old off on their first dates." Hunter whined jokingly. Tori laughed at him and just grinned and pointed insistently at the spot. Hunter stood with his two daughters and let Tori take a few pictures. The last shot Sam signaled to her aunt Tori and her and Hayden got up on their tiptoes and kissed their father on his cheeks.

Everyone started laughing because Hunter wiped at his cheeks. "We don't have cooties dad." Hayden teased him.

Hunter grinned at his daughters. "You're going to be kissing boys with those mouths and I want no part in it." He joked. The two girls started laughing and Tori caught the hysterics on film.

Tori pointed to Adam and Blake and then to the spot where Hunter and the girls stood. They obliged her wishes. AS Tori snapped the shots she couldn't help but reminded of the dance her and Blake had attended together. Adam looked so much like his father in that suit that night that it was scary. "Come on Tor you need pictures with the girls." Blake said. Tori shook her head.

"Hang on." She said. "Girls stairs." The girls each stood on a stair and looked down at them over the railing, because their was no sense arguing. Twenty minutes later Tori had all the shots she wanted and turned to Blake. "You can't handle my camera." She said. "So I'm good." Blake grinned shoved her and took her camera from her. "See that little stunt just proves it ten times over." Tori said.

"Go." Blake said. Tori went and stood next to Aubrey and Blake took a picture, then the other girls joined her and then there was a shot of Tori and Adam and the picture session ended when the doorbell rang. Tori answered the door and their stood Jarred and Kyle. Aubrey had asked Jarred to give Kyle a ride to her house.

"Hi guys come in." Tori said moving to let them in. Jarred went over to Aubrey and put his arm around her waist and Kyle did the same to Sam.

"Is this killing you?" Hunter whispered to his brother through his teeth.

"Somewhat." Blake said through his teeth.

"Hayden where's uh…" Sam paused.

"Holden?" Hayden asked looked at her sister. Sam smiled and nodded. "We're meeting there."

"Ok." Sam and Aubrey said. Aubrey turned to her mother.

"Take the pictures so we can go and get this over with." Aubrey said giggling.

Sam just grinned. "You're giddy cause the freshmen nominated you for fall ball queen."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Remind me to damage the pip-squeaks later." She said jokingly, but in a sweetly serious tone.

Tori looked at her daughter and smiled. "You were nominated for queen?" She asked having not heard anything about it.

Aubrey nodded. "Don't get your hopes up."

Tori just took the pictures she needed to take and sent them on their way. Hunter drove Sam, Hayden, and Kyle, Jarred drove Aubrey and Adam and Tori and Blake were left alone.

"Five bucks says Aubrey has a blast and her and Jarred make it official and another five Adam gets kissed on the lips." Tori said to her husband as she waved goodbye to the departing cars.

Tori shut the door and went in only to collide into her husband who was standing awfully close. "I bet you five buck someone else will get kissed on the lips." Blake said with a devious grin.

Tori giggled and leaned in kissing him sweetly. When she broke away she held out her hand. "Pay up." She said with a smirk.

Fall Ball:

With Jarred and Aubrey

After arriving at the fall ball everything got underway. Lily and Adam were off mingling, Sam and Kyle were on the Dance floor, Hayden was introducing Holden to a few people she knew, and Aubrey and Jarred were sitting at one of the tables. "Aubrey you wanna dance?" Jarred asked standing up and offering her his hand.

Aubrey bit her lip nervously. "Jarred can we talk first?" She asked over the music.

Jarred nodded and Aubrey took his hand and got up and led him out of the ball room of the hotel the dance was being held at. Aubrey led him to a quiet place away from everyone else coming and going from the dance as they pleased. "What's wrong?" Jarred asked when she finally came to a stop.

"I can't be your friend." Aubrey said bluntly and then paused.

"What?"

"Wait that didn't come out right. I can't be just friends with you _anymore_. I really like you Jarred and I need to know if you could still feel that way about me." Aubrey said growing more and more wary by the second as he didn't answer.

Finally Aubrey felt his hand on her cheek. "Of course I still like you." He said looking deep into her blue eyes.

"If I left with fox would you be able to do a long distance relationship with me and believe the best in me and not assume that I was cheating on you?" She asked boldly.

Jarred seemed to think about this for a moment. "I dunno."

"I need you to know. I want to be with you, but I want fox so bad it's all I've ever wanted. Until now." She said quietly.

"Would you give it up for me?" He asked.

"What?" Aubrey questioned back.

"Would-you-give up-fox racing- for me?" He repeated.

Aubrey looked down and then back at him looking deep into his amazing eyes. "If I couldn't have you both…yes." Aubrey said softly.

Jarred smiled. "Yes I could do a long distance relationship with you."

"Wait I'm confused…" Aubrey started only to be put on hold.

"Aubrey you are willing to give up a dream you've had since long before you met me, just to have a relationship with me. That proves you mean what you say and I know deep down that you would never cheat." Jarred said thoughtfully.

Aubrey smiled brightly. "You mean I can have my cake and eat it too?" She asked laughing lightly through teary eyes.

Jarred chuckled. "Yeah you can have your cake and eat it to."

Aubrey leapt at him wrapping him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I never meant for that to happen. I liked you I did I just was so focused on getting sponsored and having a racing career that I didn't think about anything else." Aubrey said ruefully holding him tight as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back.

"That's all behind us now." He whispered to her. "Come on let's get back to the dance." He started to pull away when Aubrey stopped him.

"First." She said as she leaned up and planted a firm kiss on his lips as her hand went to the back of his head and held there. Aubrey ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he granted the passage she asked for. Their tongues met and danced together for a moment. "I've want to do that since September when you started talking to me again." Aubrey whispered when they broke away.

"I wanted to do that since the first time. I missed you." Jarred whispered in response.

Aubrey smiled and gave him another quick kiss. "I'm here now." She said tracing the contours of his face lightly with her finger. Jarred grinned and took her hand in his as he led her back to the dance.

With Sam and Kyle:

They swayed slowly to a soft song as they just talked about nothing and everything. Sam noticed Aubrey dragged Jarred out of the room and she knew that her cousin could quite possibly end up with her first boyfriend in just a few moments. "What's so interesting over there?" Kyle asked looking over his shoulder and seeing nothing.

Sam looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing."

"So I wanted to say thanks for being my date." Kyle said nicely. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for asking." She said sweetly. "Sorry you had to endure my dad's droning speech on the way here."

Kyle chuckled softly so he didn't disturb the other couples. "No worries. I think your sister was more terrified when he started walking her into the dance."

Sam giggled. "Yeah." She looked back at her sister who was now on the dance floor. "My dad really is a nice guy, just protective."

"Why shouldn't he be with two beautiful daughters like yourselves?" Kyle said making Sam blush and duck her head down. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him. Kyle leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sam giggled. "Oh." She said.

Kyle chuckled. "Oh, that's all I get?"

Sam grinned. "Wow." She muttered softly.

"Ok so one syllables for one kiss, what about a second kiss? What'll that get me?" Kyle joked laughing lightly.

Sam smiled and shrugged. Kyle leaned in and met her lips in another kiss this one a little more heated then the last. "Holy crap." She whispered when he pulled away again. Kyle just chuckled.

With Adam and Lily:

After Aubrey disappeared with Jarred Adam took Lily out to a small lit up patio that led down into the garden of the hotel. "You look really beautiful." Adam commented as he walked next to Lily.

"Thanks Adam." Lily said smiling. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"I feel like I'm gonna choke." He laughed. Lily stopped him undid his tie, undid the top two buttons of his shirt and then tucked his tie into his jacket pocket.

"Better?" She asked.

Adam smiled and nodded. "Much. Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I was complaining."

Lily shook her head. "You didn't. My dad isn't much for ties either. And my mom well her definition for dressing up is adding a belt to her jeans with rhinestones on it." She giggled.

Adam chuckled. "My mom doesn't much care for dressing up either or my dad. He only where's nice dress shirts and slacks most of the time. But I wanted to look nice for this dance."

"Why?" Lily asked.

Adam grinned shyly. "I wanted to look nice for you."

Lily giggled. "That's sweet."

"I've never had anyone tell m I'm sweet before. Well except my mom." He laughed lightly.

"Why? What do other people call you?" Lily asked.

Adam shrugged. "Nothing really. Besides family I sort of hang by myself most of the time."

"What attracted you to me?" Lily asked with a sincere smile.

Adam bit his lip nervously. "Thought you were cute." He answered truthfully.

"Really? Most people see me as the nerdy tech teachers daughter." Lily said.

Adam shook his head. "Not me." He said.

Lily smiled. "Most guys would be afraid of my dad. He knows fifteen different ways to kill a man and that's just with a Popsicle stick." Lily giggled. "Well that's what he says."

Adam chuckled. "My dad and Uncle remind guys that they live on the beach and they own shovels. Not to mention we have Bailey."

"Bailey?" Lily asked.

"Our dog. She's a pure breed rotweiler. We had another one Rox, but she died some years back. It was sort of traumatic cause it was the first real death we had experienced." Adam said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lily said.

Adam shook his head in dismissal. "Don't be, she died of old age. My sister and me were just very attached to her. Mom and dad couldn't stand to see us so sad so they went and got us a new dog. We raised her and she's very protective."

Lily smiled. "I have a pet guinea pig."

Adam chuckled. "I didn't picture you for a guinea pig owner."

"Their cute. "Lily claimed giggling.

Adam looked at her. "You know I think I see it now."

"What?" Lily asked.

Adam grinned. "The guinea pig in your blood."

Lily laughed. "Well I wouldn't say it's in my blood, but my grandfather loved them."

"I think we should get back inside, it's getting cold." Adam said. Lily nodded. Adam held out his hand for Lily to take so he could lead her back into the ballroom and she leaned up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and instead she met his lips. They stopped walking and held that kiss for a moment before breaking away.

Lily smiled timidly wiping her lips. "Sorry."

Adam shook his head smiling in dismissal. "Don't be." He said leaning in and taking her lips a soft kiss that they slowly sank into. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and Lily brought her hands up to either side of his neck holding him close.

With Hayden and Holden:

After mingling and introducing Holden around for some time he and Hayden ended up on the dance floor together dancing like there was no tomorrow. Hayden was laughing as Holden spun her around the dance floor several times more the Hayden cared to count, but it was fun. When they came to a stop they slowed into a calm swaying. "So now that I've met your dad what next?" Holden asked.

Hayden giggled and shrugged. "I dunno. You just met me a few days ago."

"Yeah but I like you. That's never happened to me before. Most of the time girls are throwing themselves at me." Holden grinned.

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint Casanova but Hayden Isabella Bradley throws herself at nobody. I've always been a firm believer that the wave will come when it's ready."

"You through me for a loop. Most girls like me cause I'm a surfer and all that, but you your different." Holden said.

"Nobody said I liked you like that hot shot." Hayden joked. Holden grinned.

"Ok so if I was to say…kiss you right here, right now you would slap me and storm off right?" He asked teasingly.

Hayden smirked at him playfully. "Well…now that you mention it…" Hayden was cut off when Holden leaned in kissing her eagerly. Hayden's eyes went wide and then slowly fluttered shut. Her first kiss was quite possibly more amazing then she had ever thought it could be. When Holden pulled away Hayden was left in a stupor.

"So now you slap me and storm off." He joked. Hayden blinked at him several times before her lips turned into a mischievous grin. She slapped him and started to walk away. "That was a joke!" He called going after her. Hayden turned around and grinned at him.

"So was that!" She teased.

Holden just shook his head grinning. "That was a cruel joke." He said dragging her back to the dance floor.

With Aundrea and Ethan:

After meeting up at the dance Aundrea and Ethan decide to sit to a while and chat. After that they got some drinks and went outside to cool off away from the heat in the ballroom. "I need to be back inside by the announcement. I think Aubrey won." She said.

Ethan chuckled. "Right your cousin that works with you at the store."

Aundrea nodded. "Yeah if she does win I think she may shit a brick or something." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah. So how have you been lately?"

Aundrea sighed. "Better. I still miss Brand…Sorry I know you don't want…"

"No it's ok. You can talk about him. You can talk about anything you want." Ethan said reassuringly.

"It's just it's really hard sometimes. I miss him a lot." Aundrea said sadly. Ethan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. Aundrea's head bobbed onto his shoulder and just rested there.

"Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about that because I'm always here." Ethan said insistently.

Aundrea smiled softly. "Thanks. Come on we should go inside they should be announcing the winners soon." She stood and held out her hand to Ethan to take. Ethan gladly accepted and they head into the ballroom together.

Crowning:

"And the Winners for Prince and Princess' are Kelsey Stuart, Lauren Black, and Samantha Bradley." The student announced. Sam's eyes bugged out of her head when she was named part of the court, but she went up and got a small bouquet of roses and a thin plastic tiara all the same. "And the Princes are Chris Brently, Justin Marglos, and Kyle Matson!" The guys went up and got their toy scepters and dorky crowns.

Another girl went to the mic. "And the King and Queen are Aubrey Bradley and Jarred Thomas!" Aubrey's hand went over her face in utter shock. She was going to kill the freshmen for nominating her. The only reason people voted for her was because she was part of the volleyball team, but not this year she wouldn't be there. And Jarred was Varsity Soccer Captain. They made their way up to the stage and got their crowns. Aubrey was thoroughly embarrassed where was Jarred as smiling uncontrollably at the fact that they would have to do a spotlight dance.

With Tori and Blake:

Tori and Blake were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when Tori's phone buzzed on the coffee table. "Don't get it." Blake whine from where his head lay in her lap.

"It could be Aubrey or Adam." Tori grabbed her phone and looked it was a picture text message. She opened it. "Holy…Shit!" Tori muttered. Blake sat up quickly.

"What?" Blake asked sitting up alarmed. Tori just handed the phone and he saw the message. 'She won queen. - Sam' "Oh my god!" Blake muttered seeing his daughter standing next to Jarred wearing a crown.

"Oh she is going to have a conniption when she sees the kids." Tori chuckled.

Blake grinned at his wife. "She looks nice in a tiara, but I don't think they hand those out for winning races." He joked. Tori and he just laughed and then settle back and watched the rest of their movie.

After the Dance:

With Aubrey and Jarred:

Everyone else had gone home. Lily's father had given Adam a lift and Aubrey sent him with a message that she would be home later. Jarred's parents were out of town for the weekend and they decided to go to his house and talk some more. Aubrey walked in to his place and sighed. "This is like a bad memory just the wrong house." She said sullenly.

"Aubrey I was serious forget about it. It's behind us." He said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Aubrey led him into the kitchen so they could get some drinks.

"Fine. So what do we talk about?" Aubrey asked. Jarred came out from behind her took her hand and led her to the living room.

They sat down on the couch and Aubrey took of her shoes so she could tuck her feet under her. "You're leaving." Jarred said.

Aubrey nodded. "Jarred please don't take back what you said, I've wanted this for so long."

Jarred shook his head. "I'm not. I just I want to be sure of where we stand before you go. Are we together, friends with benefits, or what?"

Aubrey laughed. "I kind of wanted to be…your girlfriend." She said shyly.

Jarred grinned. "I can do that." He said leaning in and meeting her lips in a passionate skin tingling, sweet zealous tongue-massaging kiss. Jarred started to lean into Aubrey and she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"We can't. I have to be home soon." She said softly. Jarred rolled his eyes.

"I don't want that I just wanted to make out with my girlfriend for a little while." Jarred said smiling at her. Aubrey grabbed the collar of his jacket and they fell back on the couch Aubrey laughing cause her tiara was getting in her way and making out. "All though…" Jarred started breaking away only to have Aubrey bring her hand around his head quickly and bring him back in to her lips.

Aubrey moaned softly on his lips as they continued to make out in the darkened living room of Jarred's house. A little while passed and Jarred broke away again. "I should…probably…go home." Aubrey panted.

Jarred grinned. "Yeah you probably should. Come on let's go." He said getting up from the couch and helping her up as well. Aubrey grabbed her shoes and they headed out of the house hand in hand.


	14. A Bradley Thanksgiving

Two Weeks Later:

"Hi Grandma!" Aubrey said walking into the Elder Bradley home. "Grandpa!" Linda and Jake came out of the living room to greet their family for thanksgiving. "I'm delivering a message from Aunt Pey, they'll be here shortly Austin made a mess."

Jake laughed as he hugged his two grandchildren, son and daughter in law. "Which means he went to the track got muddy and then tracked mud into the house." Tori said as she hugged her father in law and then her mother in law.

"Oh it's good to see you guys. It feels like it's been months." Linda said. Aubrey and Adam both grinned at their grandmother.

"Sorry we've just been busy." Adam said.

"Yeah with their significant others." Blake joked. Aubrey turned and stuck her tongue out at him and Adam just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to see what food he could sneak before dinner.

Linda grinned at her granddaughter. "So how are things with you and…"

"Jarred, grandma." Aubrey laughed. "And things are good."

"Don't be surprised if she starts I.M.'ing back and forth on her sidekick during dinner." Tori said hanging up their jackets on the coat rack in the closet.

Blake shook his head. "There will be no…" Aubrey pouted her face knowing her father couldn't resist that look. "Ok just not during dinner." Aubrey smiled and nodded and headed off into the kitchen to catch Adam sneaking food.

"Way to stay strong." Tori murmured to her husband.

Blake chuckled. "What you know I can't not give in to that face."

Tori just laughed at her husband and them and the elder Bradley's joined their kids in the kitchen to wait for the other Bradley clan.

"Mom! Dad!" Hunter shouted coming into the house.

"Bro no need to shout we can all hear you!" Blake yelled back. And then laughing could be heard coming from the kitchen. Sam, Hayden, and Austin went in to the kitchen to greet their grandparents and their Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins.

Peyton and Hunter joined them a few moments later after hanging up the coats. "Hi." Peyton said walking into the kitchen. Linda and Jake each gave her a hug and then Hunter.

"So who's ready for thanksgiving dinner?" Hunter asked smiling brightly.

Linda looked to Tori. "Tori what are Whitney and Derrick doing for thanksgiving?"

"Whitney and Derrick decided to have just them for dinner. And my dad." She answered. Linda nodded.

"Right since Victoria's been banned from the house." Aubrey remarked snickering.

Linda frowned slightly. "So Victoria is spending the holidays alone?"

Aubrey busted up laughing and then when she saw the looks she was getting calmed herself enough to speak what she was thinking. "No grandma she isn't alone she has a bottle of vodka and a glass filled with ice." She said coldly. Even Tori had to snicker at that one cause it was so true. Blake and Adam just nudge the two to get them to stop and then looked up to Linda and Jake and the rest of the Bradley crew.

"So…Dinner?" Hunter asked.

"Half an hour for the bird." Linda stated. So they all headed to the living room to talk while the dinner finished cooking. About ten minutes into the conversation buzzing could be heard and everyone turned towards Sam and Aubrey who were sitting next to each other.

Aubrey had spaced and then realized why everyone was looking at her. "Oh shit, my phone!" She jumped up and grabbed her small backpack off the floor and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She answered walking out the front door for privacy.

And then the song what I like about you (Lillix version) started to play and everyone looked around. "Crap!" Sam exclaimed jumping up to get her phone from her bag as well. She went out to the backyard to answer the call.

"Jeez those two." Adam remarked and then his phone rang. "Oh." He answered and went upstairs to Blake's old room shutting the door.

"Those three." Hayden remarked and everyone looked at her intently waiting for her phone to ring, but it didn't. "What? I said I'd call him." Hayden got up and went upstairs to her father's old room and shut the door leaving the parents and grandparents in a stupor.

"Weren't we just changing their diapers yesterday?" Peyton asked.

Hunter chuckled. "If we were there's something seriously wrong." He joked teasingly.

Peyton slapped his arm. "You know what I meant." She chided playfully.

"Stop teasing her Hunter. Your father and I know what you and your brother were doing at that age." Linda remarked.

Hunter scoffed. "You haven't got a clue." He mocked playfully.

Linda smirked at him. "Oh really, who tidy up your guys rooms?"

"You." They chorused.

"You both honestly think we didn't have a clue as to what you two were doing at their age?" Jake asked.

Blake shuddered. "How could you? It's not like we told you. And what do our rooms have to do with anything?" He asked.

"I found a condom wrapper on Blake's floor next to the waste basket, and I found girls panties stuffed under Hunter's bed. A couple months before we moved to blue bay." Linda remarked. "We're not completely inane as you seem to think." Linda said looking intently at her two sons because her two daughter-in-laws were laughing so hard they couldn't see straight. Tori thought she was going to piss her pants laughing so hard.

Tori took a few calming breaths letting the occasional giggle escape her lips. "So that time on the phone when you said 'my sweet innocent little boy' you knew exactly why he was calling didn't you?" Tori asked choking on her laughter.

Linda nodded. "I had a hunch." She chuckled.

Blake glared at Tori. "Would you stop laughing it isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is!" Peyton exclaimed after catching her breath and voice. "Look at Hunter's face." She choked out. Hunter was beat red.

Blake tried not to laugh at that, but he couldn't contain the amusement anymore. "Dude chill." Blake said to his brother chuckling lightly.

Hunter looked at his mom his face turning to its normal shade. "So you knew that whole time, and you never said anything?" He asked.

Linda and Jake both just shrugged. "Why would we? You had already had the sex talk not like talking about it again would've stopped you."

"True." Blake and Hunter stated at the same time.

Austin was sitting in the corner with his headphones on ignoring everyone. He had seen all the other's go with their cell phones and for some reason he had wanted to talk to Mika, but he didn't have her number and he wouldn't see her again until Monday. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Austin asked himself silently.

With Aubrey:

After walking out the door Aubrey sat down on the front steps of the house and sighed as she talked with Jarred. "What's the matter babe?"

"I miss you." She said softly. "You've been in Colorado for three whole days."

Jarred chuckled. "Aubrey we went a half a school year without talking." (A/N: I wouldn't swear to that amount, but I think it's close enough)

Aubrey chuckled softly. "I know, but this is different. Then I was too ashamed to talk to you. Now I want to talk to you every day. That's not to say I didn't want to talk then it was just…"

"Babe?" Jarred interrupted her.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked.

"You're babbling." He laughed lightly.

Aubrey giggled and put a hand through her hair. "Sorry."

"No it's ok. You're cute when you babble. I can picture you sitting there picking at the whole in your jeans with this slight smile on your face yammering on and on." He told her laughing lightly.

Aubrey laughed and stopped picking at the whole in her jeans. "You know me to well."

"Well I'm supposed to. I miss you too." Jarred said.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

Jarred just laughed very faintly and Aubrey could picture him kicking at the ground with his shoe. "Yeah." He said softly. Aubrey and Jarred had decided to take things slow with each other, Aubrey not wanting to hurt Jarred a second time and Jarred deep down not wanting to get hurt a second time. "So…uh what's going on there?"

Aubrey smiled softly. "Family dinner, I have a few minutes before I need to be inside though. My mom and dad are just happy I'm taking a chance with dating that they don't mind all the phone calls."

"Well they should know I'm sure they've experienced this stuff before." Jarred said. Aubrey nodded slightly, but knew he couldn't see it and just remained silent. "So I was thinking…"

Aubrey giggled. "What about?"

"Well I know it's not the smartest time of year to do this but, I want to spend some alone time with you before you leave."

"Jarred…" Aubrey started skeptically.

"Not because of sex Aubrey. I just want you to myself for a little while before you go." Jarred said.

Aubrey bit her lip. "Ok so what?"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could go camping one weekend before the holidays. My parents have a small trailer that we can hook up to a hitch in my truck, that way we'd be warm at night. And I have a portable DVD player we could rent some movies and I know how much you love beating me at chess." Jarred said laughing lightly.

Aubrey smiled. "Maybe I could bring my bike and we could go for a ride together."

"Yeah we could do that. Maybe you could even get around to teaching me how to ride." Jarred chuckled.

Aubrey giggled. "The last time we discussed that you said and I quote, 'no way…no how…you are not getting me on that thing.'" Aubrey teased.

Jarred chuckled lightly. "Ok I know I said that, but maybe I was a little to quick to judge it. If you like it wanna learn…for you."

Aubrey's heart did a funny flip and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Awe…" She cooed. "You really wanna learn for me?"

Jarred grew silent and Aubrey could just see the shy grin on his face and those amazing green eyes. "Yeah." He said softly. Aubrey turned at the sound of the front door opening.

"Squirt its time for dinner." Aubrey looked to her father with a longing her face. Blake sighed. "Aubrey I'm serious come on off the phone you can call him back later."

Aubrey sighed and went back to her phone conversation. "Jarred I have to go. I'll talk with my parents and I miss you."

"Miss you to babe. Bye!"

"Bye!" Aubrey ended the call and stood joining her father as they walked into the house to eat Thanksgiving dinner.

With Sam:

Out in the backyard Sam was alone and she could talk with her now boyfriend in private. ""Happy Thanksgiving!" Sam said happily as she sat down in a dry lawn chair.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sam!" Kyle said brightly.

Sam rested back in the chair tilting her head towards the gray sky. "So how's the family thing going?" Sam chuckled. Kyle had told her all about his crazy family and what happened most holidays. Someone usually ended up with a drink on their head and the night ended with a front door slamming shut.

"Interesting but nothing yet." He joked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you along to thanksgiving here." Sam said.

"It's ok. I wont lie and say I'm glad I'm here and not there with you, but it's ok."

Sam sighed. "It's just my Dad he's not use to this whole me dating thing and I really didn't want to upset him and…"

"Sam really it's fine I understand completely." Kyle chuckled. "Please don't worry, thanksgiving this year is going to be just as hilarious as it was last year."

Sam giggled faintly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kyle said. "Besides I'm locked in a room making you a special present."

"A special present for me? What is it?" Sam asked excitedly.

Kyle laughed faintly. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Kyle I don't like surprises."

"You liked it when I surprisingly kissed you." He retorted playfully.

"That's different." Sam said playfully. "I didn't know that surprise was coming."

Sam could see the undoubtedly smirk reaching his stunning ice green eyes. "Good point. But it's still a surprise and I'm not telling you what it is."

"Fine be that way…" Sam said playfully. Then she caught the movement of the back door out of the corner of her eye and saw her father step out. He pointed at her and gestured with his head into the house. Sam sighed. "Kyle I have to go, dinner's ready."

"Ok I'll see you Monday at school." Kyle said.

Sam smiled softly. "Call me when you get home tomorrow night, K? So I know you got there safe."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sam said ending the call and going into the house.

With Adam:

"Hey!" Adam said collapsing on what was now a guest bed, but use to be his father's bed.

"Hey!" Lily said. "I just wanted to call and see how you were doing today?" She asked.

Adam grinned. "I'm doing good, now." He said with a hint of shyness in his voice.

"My Grandfather says he can't wait to meet you." Lily commented.

Adam gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously. "Uh isn't it a little early for me to meet the grandparents?" He asked timidly.

Lily giggled. "Don't worry it'll be a while before he's visit us instead of us visiting him. And it's only grandfather, my grandmother died when my father was very young."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Adam started.

"Adam it's ok. You didn't know. There's plenty you still need to know about it and tons I still need to know about you." She said sweetly. "That's why it's a relationship cause we can get to know each other better."

Adam sighed contently. "Yeah." Adam remained silent for a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lily asked.

Adam chuckled faintly. "I was just thinking about you. Your eyes, your soft hair, your tender lips…" He said thoughtfully in a bit of a daze.

Lilly giggled. "What about my lips?" She asked timidly. Adam could imagine her bit shyly at her bottom lip and ducking her head down to hide a small blush on her tan cheeks.

"How much I want to kiss them again." He answered truthfully now picturing a heavy rosy tint on her tan cheeks.

Lily giggled again. "You know for being a loner most of the time and not having a girlfriend before you are quiet the sweet talker."

"Only talking to you." He laughed faintly in dismissal. Adam grinned hearing a slightly faint nervous laugh from Lily's end of the line. "Lily you want to go riding with me Monday after school?"

Lily sighed softly. "Adam I don't know how to ride a dirt bike and I definitely don't have the gear for it."

"Well the gear problem can be solved easily, you are about the same size as my sister and she wont mind, about the not knowing how that's ok I can teach you." Adam said smiling brightly.

"Adam I don't know. I don't want to get hurt." Lily said apprehensively.

Adam chuckled lightly. "You trust me?" He asked.

He pictured a soft smile appearing on her lips. "Of course I trust you."

"I may not be Aubrey's level, but I'm a decent enough rider. I promise I wont let you get hurt." Adam said.

Lily giggled slightly. "Ok."

"And when summer comes I can show you how good a surfer I am." Adam said eagerly.

"You just want to see me in a bikini." Lily teased playfully.

Adam grinned. "Maybe." He joked shyly. There was a soft knock at the door and Tori stuck her head in. It amazed her and the other's how the kids would gravitate usually to the room their father's had lived in. But it made it easier to find them. "Lily I gotta go."

"Ok I'll see you Monday at school." Lily said sweetly.

"Ok. Bye!" Adam said.

"Bye!" Lily said softly and then the call was ended and Adam left the room with his mother and headed down to dinner.

With Hayden:

"Hey Boyfriend!" Hayden said happily as she sat down on her father's old bed and grabbed the picture sitting on the nightstand next to his bed of her father, uncle, and grandparents.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Holden said back giddily.

"So how's the holidays so far?" Hayden asked.

Holden hummed softly for a moment in thought. "Well interesting to say the least. My grandparents, and brother both flew in for the holiday and let's just say subject matter is boring as all get out."

Hayden giggled. "Oh why because your brother choices to be a lawyer over a surfer bum like the rest of you?"

"I resent that." Holden chastised teasingly.

"No you resemble that." Hayden retorted playfully.

Holden laughed. "Ok I give. Anyways how is your holiday so far?"

"Good we pretty much just got here. Aubrey had a phone call, then Sam, then Adam, and I left the room to call you. Other then that not much has happened." Hayden explained.

"Did all these phone calls happen at the same time?" Holden asked.

Hayden laughed lightly. "No but pretty close, one right after the other."

"Nice." Holden said. "So I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner sometime next week?"

Hayden grinned to herself. "You want me to meet your parents?" She asked. Hayden could picture a cute grin plastered on her boyfriends face.

"Uh…yeah. Only if you want to." He added quickly.

Hayden laughed lightly. "Of course I want to."

Hayden could hear a relieved sigh on the other line. "So how's Wednesday?"

"Sounds good. I'll run it by my dad, but there really shouldn't be a problem." Hayden said.

"I don't think he likes me all that much." Holden commented with a slight laugh.

Hayden giggled. "No it's not you, it's the fact that I'm dating you. My father use to be very adamant about dating, but the rules sort of went out the window." She said jokingly.

"Oh." He said.

There was a knock at the door and Hayden looked up to see her mom poke her head in. "Baby girl dinner." She whispered softly.

Hayden nodded. "Holden I have to go dinner's ready, but I'll see you Monday K?"

"K. I'll talk to you later then." Holden said.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Hayden ended her call held onto her cell phone and her and her mom walked back down to the dinning room to join the others and eat dinner.

Dinner:

"So I hope you guys enjoyed your phone calls." Jake said jokingly. They all picked at their food and grumbled, making their parents contain their amusement. "Ok…" Jake drawled.

Linda looked at her grandchildren sitting across from her, Tori, and Peyton. "So how's work?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Fine."

"How about fox?" Linda asked.

Aubrey shrugged again. "Eh."

"Do you want to do a chicken dance?" Linda asked jokingly.

Aubrey shrugged. "Fine." And then looked up from her plate. "Wait what?" Everyone at the table busted up laughing and Aubrey even laughed a little, her grandma was trying to get her attention and she did. "Grandma that wasn't cool." Aubrey said smiling.

"No but it was funny." Jake put in.

Aubrey just grinned. "Work is work, Fox is whatever and no I don't want to do a chicken dance." She said.

"How's your boy…friend…" Adam said in a singsong voice.

Aubrey turned to her brother and grinned. "I'll answer that when you tell us how your girl…friend is?" She remarked mockingly. Adam turned three shades of red and went back to picking at his plate. "Thought so."

"So Hayden did you tell Grandma and Grandpa about Holden?" Peyton asked. Hayden shook her head and turned away slightly to hide her small blush.

Linda grinned. "Who's Holden?"

"Her boyfriend." Sam answered licking her spoon clean of potatoes.

Hayden turned her head and almost glared at her sister. "Oh yeah well did you tell grandma and grandpa about Kyle."

Sam nodded. "Talked to grandma on the phone three night ago." She said cheerfully. Hayden groaned.

"Yes Holden, boyfriend, surfer, meet three weeks ago." Hayden said just trying to catch them up.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Hunter asked his parents gesturing to his two girls. "They're dating."

Linda and Jake both laughed. "They're growing up Hunter. You did the same thing."

"That's different." He said.

Sam grinned. "How?"

Hunter shrugged. "It just is."

Peyton grinned at her husband. "Honey just get over it already. They're gonna do what they wanna do."

Linda nodded in agreement. "Yes they are."

"So I have a race in a week." Austin said trying to change the subject. "Last till February." They discussed that for a while and after that dinner was finished along with desert and the Bradley clans visited for a little while longer and then each family headed to their homes for a good nights sleep.


	15. Aubrey and Jarred

Aubrey & Jarred:

At School:

Aubrey was walking down the empty deserted hallways when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned there was nothing there so she assumed it was her imagination. She kept walking bound for the front office to deliver an assignment packet for her third period teacher Mrs. Olson.

Aubrey heard the footsteps again and felt someone watching her she started to turn again when someone grabbed her around the waist with one hand and put a hand over her mouth dragging her into the small hallway leading to the tech rooms for the school TV show and such.

It would've terrified her had Aubrey not known that smell and those hands and the shoes she could see next to her black boots on the floor. Down the hall were bathrooms for the performing arts center that remained locked at all times. Aubrey heard a click and found herself pulled into the bathroom. When the door was shut she was released and pinned to the backside of the door. "Jarred." Aubrey said with an amused grin as he leaned in to her give her a soft kiss.

"Hi." Jarred whispered pulling away looking deep into her blue eyes with his green irises.

Aubrey smiled softly. "Hi. What are you doing?"

"Uh sneaking around in the boys bathroom with my girlfriend." He said chuckling softly.

Aubrey looked around they were in the boys bathroom. She put her hand over her eyes. "Get me out of here, this is not on my to see list before I die." She joked. Jarred pulled her hand down and wrapped both of her arms around his neck and then placing his own around her waist.

"Babe it's just a bathroom." Jarred laughed lightly as they swayed somewhat with each other.

Aubrey grinned and looked intently at him. "That may be true, but boys are nasty. I know this because I ride with them almost on a daily basis. I know what they talk about."

"Well what do you know that I don't?"

"That boys bathrooms are…_contaminated_." She emphasized jokingly but somewhat serious.

Jarred chuckled understanding her implication. "Well focus on me and not our surroundings." He said. Aubrey grinned.

"I think I might be able to handle that." She said leaning up on her toes and kissing him heatedly. Jarred stumbled back into a wall losing his balance at the force she was putting in their kiss. Aubrey leaned into Jarred having him backed against the tile wall as they kissed passionately invitations to go deeper being accepted hands roaming their bodies.

Aubrey's hands went up cupping either side of Jarred's neck while Jarred's roamed all over her waist and along the sides of her torso. Aubrey moaned deeply when his fingertips skimmed the side of her perfectly portioned fleshy breast. Jarred grinned into the kiss knowing why she moaned he couldn't help think in a sexual manor towards her. She had been his first and he loved it every sweet agonizing torturous minute of it. Every sound, every touch, and the smell of her perfume he remember everything to a tee. Those moments were perfect to him no matter the outcome afterwards.

Aubrey just loved the way he touched her, the reactions he could invoke from her when he touched her just so. She had never felt so sexually close to someone like she did Jarred. _He's sweet and kind but has a fire that never dies._ Aubrey thought to herself with a slight giggle. _And I can feel that fire growing upwards._

"Jarred…" Aubrey muttered against his lips. Jarred groaned not wanting to stop their heavy making out. "Jarred…" Aubrey giggling putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away somewhat. Jarred looking at her in disappointment.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

Aubrey chuckled and looked down just below his waist. "I have to get to the front office and you, need to get rid of your little friend." She grinned at him. "And go back to class."

Jarred followed her gaze and groaned dropping his head on to her shoulder. "Shit." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Aubrey giggled. "Babe it's ok."

Jarred lifted his head. "No. I just can't help but think about you like that. It was the best time in my life." Jarred told her truthfully. "I haven't done it with anyone since."

Aubrey smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek. "Me either." She whispered leaning up and placing a soft tantalizing ticklish kiss on the smooth skin of his cheek. "I have to go." She said softly to him and then backed towards the door.

"So you're just going to leave me here to deal with this on my own?" He asked jokingly watching her backing up.

Aubrey grinned and reached her hand out behind her for the door handle. "I can't help you." She said teasingly. Jarred grinned as she opened the door and left him alone.

Lunch:

During her lunches sometimes Aubrey would go to her mother's office and have lunch with her and Ellen and sometimes even her father. Tori met up with her in the lobby and they started up in the elevator together. "Sweetie I know making out with your boyfriend is exciting on school property but fix your hair." Tori said laughing lightly at her daughter. After dropping off the message for Mrs. Olson Aubrey had immediately left school to go to lunch.

Aubrey looked at her mom funny and started to feel around her hair to see what the problem was. Tori grinned. "Cruel joke mom." Aubrey said turning back to face the doors of the elevator.

"No but the look on your face told me everything I need to know." Tori giggled. "God I'm glad you went through that awful acne phase and I suggested putting you on the pill."

Aubrey shuddered. "Mom please can we not talk about this?"

Tori laughed lightly. "I was just saying the pill does wonders for a lot of things."

Aubrey looked to her mother with a straight face. "Then why am I here?"

Tori chuckled. "Because after I married your father all…"

"Stop…I was being sarcastic. Do not take that conversation any further. I like to plead ignorance and assume that my parents never ever had sex and I was dropped on a doorstep by a stork or something." Aubrey said jokingly, but holding her hands up keeping her mother from finishing what she was saying.

Tori laughed at her daughter and waited for the elevators doors to open. "Aubrey I just want to know you're protected."

Aubrey looked to her mom with a soft smile. "You're doing what Victoria never got the chance or wanted the chance to do with you and Aunt Whit aren't you?" She asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah."

Aubrey continued to smile softly as the elevator doors opened. "Yeah mom no worries."

"Good. Come on your father is waiting with Ellen." Tori said genuinely happy for her daughter that she found someone she cared about enough to share with him something that sensual, but is safe at the same time.

When they reached the conference room where they ate lunch together Aubrey greeted Ellen and her father with hugs. She came to her father last. "Hi daddy." Aubrey said.

"Hey Squirt. Where's your brother?" He asked releasing her and they sat down with Ellen and Tori and had a nice lunch from burger Joes that Tori picked up knowing in advance that her daughter was coming.

"He wanted to stay and have lunch with Lily at school." Aubrey said. "Oh wait let me correct myself, he wanted to stay and make out with Lily at school."

Blake winced. "Brave." He whispered looking up at his wife with a smirk on his face.

Tori chuckled. Ellen got a huge grin on her face. "I never thought this day would come." She said wiping a fake tear from her eye. Aubrey and Adam had spent many a days with Tori at work as well at storm chargers and had grown to love Kelly and Ellen as family. After Rox went Kelly had gone next and Aubrey and Adam and all the other children had to deal with the death like their parents but didn't understand much. It was a sad time for all.

Ellen however was still around and still very much involved with their lives. "What my brother having a girlfriend?" Aubrey joked.

"No I knew that day would come. I just never thought you would have a boyfriend. At least not with fox coming up." Ellen said.

Aubrey sighed. "Me either to tell you the truth." Lunch was short and Aubrey had to return to school. She spent the last three classes of the day with Jarred since they had the same schedule and sixth period she spent with both him and her cousin Sam. The day proved interesting when their psychology teacher paired them with partners for a project due before Christmas/Winter break. Aubrey wasn't paired with Jarred but her cousin Sam and Jarred was paired with Jessica Kitman a girl Aubrey knew well from volleyball. And she also knew that Jessica was somewhat of a, too put it nicely a tramp. This pairing did not sit well with Aubrey, but she had no choice.

After School:

Sam had gotten a ride with Aubrey and Adam to their house in Aubrey's small-extended cab Toyota Tacoma. Once there Adam ran upstairs to call Lily.

"Can I say how much I hate this?" Aubrey said.

"Bre you could've asked to switch. I would've worked with the skank." Sam said after hearing Aubrey bitch for twenty minutes straight.

Aubrey sighed. "Sorry I know I'm complaining. I just you don't know what happened during third period."

Sam grinned and Aubrey decided to tell her since it was her closest cousin after all. She told her everything that occurred prier to Aubrey and Jarred talking again as well as what had happened during lunch. "And you're saying he…" Sam raised her pinky finger jokingly.

Aubrey laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn. You must've been a cat in the…"

"A cat?" Adam asked coming down the stairs in full riding gear.

"Nothing." Aubrey said in dismissal. "What's up with the gear?"

"Is it cool if I snatch yours. I'm taking Lily for a ride." Aubrey looked over at her cause who was snickering and trying desperately not to laugh out loud and she was turning red in the face.

Aubrey looked back to her brother. "Sure bro. You know where it is in the garage."

"That's it no lecture on safe riding. No don't let her ride to far without you? Nothing?" He asked looking at his sister in complete and utter amazement.

Aubrey shrugged. "Do you want a lecture?" Adam just stood uncertain what to do. "Ok stay on the trails, stay out of heavy dry sand, and for god sakes don't dink around in the water it's to cold. And don't let Lily ride off to far alone." Aubrey finished. "There you happy?"

Adam walked away. Leaving Aubrey and Sam to laugh lightly to themselves and get back to their original conversation. "So you never told me." Sam said.

Aubrey shrugged. "I was too ashamed of myself. You remember that time in PE when I _accidentally_ hit Claire Mathews in the back of the head with the volleyball?" Sam nodded. "I didn't do it on accident I was taking out my angry on myself on her because she said she thought Jarred was a hottie."

Sam started laughing. "We're you jealous?"

Aubrey sighed. "I guess now that I think about it yeah I sort of was. But I was mostly just disgusted with myself."

Sam gave Aubrey a hug. "Jarred isn't stupid, he knows what he's got. And if he knows what's good for him he'll steer clear of Jessica's flirting." She laughed lightly releasing her cousin. There was a knock at the door.

"And it's not like we haven't been flaunting our relationship around campus. "Aubrey said getting up with Sam and heading to the front door. Swinging the door open they saw Lily. "Hey Lily!" Aubrey said with a smile.

"Hey Aubrey, Sam! Adam around?" Aubrey nodded and led her into the house through the hall to the kitchen and to the garage door. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your riding gear." Lily said timidly.

Aubrey shook her head. "Nah it's cool." She opened the door and saw Adam readying his bike for their ride. "Look who's here?"

Adam looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey Lily!" He said running over and giving her a soft kiss.

"Don't mind us." Sam said jokingly turning and walking back to the living room where her and Aubrey had their stuff spread out on the coffee table and their laptops ready to do their schoolwork.

Aubrey smiled seeing her brother blush, but still very happy and excited of Lily's presence. "Ok you two be safe not stupid, got it?" They didn't look away from each other but they did nod and that was enough for Aubrey. She headed back to the living room and sat on the floor next to the coffee table with Sam. "Ready to work?" Sam nodded and they got down to it. If they finished their project long before it was due they would have weekdays they didn't work after school free to do whatever.

Later:

After finishing up their project Sam left with Kyle who picked her up and they headed off for burgers. Adam and Lily had long since come back and were hanging out upstairs in Adam's room watching a movie waiting for Lily's father, Mr. Watanabe to pick her up. Being on their best behavior. And Aubrey well she didn't have plans with Jarred but she wanted to she had missed him terribly while he was gone to Colorado for Thanksgiving.

"Dad is it cool if I go over to Jarred's?" Aubrey asked going into the kitchen where her father was doing up the dinner dishes.

Blake looked at his daughter and smiled. "Yeah. Curfew midnight got it."

"Wow midnight on a school night I'm the luckiest teenage girl ever!" She joked sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "Go, but I'm serious about the curfew."

"Ok." Aubrey ran up to her room, put her blue for fitting leather jacket on. It had been a gift from her mother and father for her fifteenth birthday. Tori had it made personally with the words 'Hell hath no fury' on the bottom seem on the back in small cursive lettering. It was Aubrey's official favorite jacket of the century.

Aubrey bumped into her mother exciting her room, turning the light off and making sure she had her wallet and keys. "Sorry mom."

"Where you in a rush too?" Tori asked.

"Dad said I could go to Jarred's, I'll be hom later though." Aubrey kissed her mother's cheek and took off.

Jarred's

Aubrey pulled up to Jarred's and parked along the curb just in front of his house. His parents weren't home but she still didn't feel right parking in the driveway. She jogged up the walkway to the door and knocked. She heard rustling and some cussing and then the lock clicked and the door opened.

The Jarred that stood before Aubrey was surprised flustered and a little…disheveled. "Hey Babe!"

Aubrey looked in and saw that Jessica was sitting on the couch looking much of the same. Aubrey scoffed. "Son of a bitch." She muttered to herself and turned to walk away. All rational thought lost her head when she felt Jarred walking quickly after her.

"Aubrey! I can explain! Please let me explain!" Jarred said hurriedly trying to block her path but she just dodged him and walked around.

"Get away from me." She said in a low growl.

"Aubrey please…She…"

Aubrey turned and glared at him intensely shutting him right up. "You stay the hell away from me!" She yelled with hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe I fell for it! Oh don't worry about it, forget it ever happened!" She yelled practically. Neighbor's porch lights coming on and Aubrey saw Jessica standing in the door still a little disheveled. "I'm an idiot and have been to think you could possible forget that! Well guess what I'm not anymore!" With that Aubrey ran over to her truck climbed in and drove away from the curb.

One last look in her review mirror and she saw Jarred standing in the middle of the street. Aubrey drove to the one place her and her mother found common peaceful ground. The deserted beach was just what she needed. And then she needed some serious comfort from her family. It was around eight and Aubrey knew that the beach was empty. She parked got out of the truck and walked down on the sandy ground and stood just before the glistening vast mass of sea.

After standing their for a moment in the could Aubrey headed back to her truck. Her heart torn in two, but she was calmer now. Though it didn't mean much or comfort her any.

She started her car and headed for her house. She walked in the door and walked towards the kitchen. She looked in the archway and saw her mother and father watching some bond movie and her brother was listening to his music on his laptop and typing, undoubtedly back and forth with Lily sitting horizontal legs over the armrest of the reclining chair.

Aubrey's phone rang startling everyone and she looked saw the name and muted the call. "Hey thought you were going to Jarred's?" Blake asked.

Aubrey looked to her father and without a word she went for the garage. Aubrey liked to work on her bike when she couldn't figure out or make sense of her emotions. Grandma Jensen wouldn't help now; neither would the snuggling comfort of her pet Bailey.

Living room:

When they saw Aubrey just walk away and not answer Blake all three of the Bradley's knew something was up. Adam was worried because Aubrey had never ignored their father, she had always done her best to answer a question no matter how stupid, emotional, challenging, personal, that it was.

Something about Aubrey's eyes had triggered a feeling in Tori. "Oh no." She whispered getting up from the couch with Blake. She walked over to where Aubrey had set her phone down on the small table just next to the stairs. She looked at the last call and saw that Aubrey had muted a call from Jarred. "Shit!"

Blake came over. "What?"

"That look. Dazed, unsure confusion. I've had that look. I had that look when Nathan left Blake." Tori said softly so only Blake could hear.

Blake sighed. "Tori we don't know what happened."

Tori scoffed. "I do. I'm gonna ring his…"

"Tor, calm down. I'll go talk to her." Blake said he started towards the kitchen to the garage.

Garage:

Aubrey had stripped off her jacket and was now with wrench in hand tightening and loosing parts on her bike trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. There was a knock on the door jam and she looked up at her father and then back at her bike. "Hey!" He said softly. Not a word was spoken and Blake began to worry. Aubrey muttered something under her breath. "What?" Blake asked.

Aubrey looked up at her father the tears now evident in her eyes. "Men suck." She said sadly. Blake walked over to his daughter kneeling beside her and he took her into his arms. The wrench dropped from her hands with a loud clang on the cement floor and she started to cry like she hadn't in so long against her father's chest. He was knocked on his ass by the weight of his daughter completely going limp against him.

"Shh…" He soothed. Aubrey continued to sob drawing attention from her mother and brother who had been in the kitchen listening. Blake gently ran his hand over Aubrey's hair that was down and straight and he held her close. "It's ok." Aubrey just continued to cry until an hour passed and she felt like she could cry anymore. Her tear ducks were like the Sahara desert, dry.

All Aubrey was left with were excruciatingly painful gasps deep in her throat and sniffling. She didn't release her father though.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Blake asked gently tucking some hair behind her ear.

Tori watched in awe. Blake was so close to Aubrey she opened up to him about everything first. It didn't bother Tori in the slightest, it was a bond they had and she was able to adore them more for it. She knew deep down it was killing Blake that his little girl was leaving sometime after her eighteenth birthday, but he didn't let it show like she did.

Aubrey choked on her words at first and sighed taking a few deep breaths to calm her ragged agitated breathing. "I…I went…to…see." She took some more calming breaths just to get through what she was going to say. Blake understood and let her take her time. "Jarred and when he answered…the door…he was all messed up and…so was his psychology partner…Jessica." She said in a snooty voice.

Blake was trying to piece this together and if he understood her right he had gotten the gist. "He was kissing that slutty pain in the ass, her of all people her Dad! Why her?" Aubrey asked angrily.

Blake chuckled inwardly knowing all girls hated other girls who kissed their boyfriends. And they had a right, most of the time. "Did you give him a chance to explain?"

Aubrey's head shot up and she glared at her father. "Fuck no!" She practically yelled.

Blake frowned at her. "Language." He said sternly.

Aubrey rested her head back against his chest. "Sorry." She said softly.

"Aubrey if you didn't let him explain, maybe there's a good explanation." Blake said.

Aubrey scoffed. "You're supposed to take my side and say your going over there to kick his ass." Aubrey said irritably.

Blake chuckled faintly. "You talk to him, and if there isn't a valid explanation I'll march over and kick his ass. How about that?"

"What good explanation dad? Her lips just accidentally landed on his tumbling down the stairs? I don't think so." She said her agitation taking away the painful gasps.

Blake sighed. "Aubrey you wont know unless you get his side of the story."

Aubrey sighed softly. "Fine he get's one minute to explain before I give him the old knee where the sun don't shine." Aubrey said getting up. "Tomorrow at school. I'm going to bed." Aubrey walked out passed her mother and brother and went upstairs to her room. Blake put the wrench away and grabbed Aubrey's jacket and went into the house.

"So?" Tori asked from where she sat at the island in the kitchen.

Blake shrugged. "Aubrey thinks she caught him making out with some chick named Jessica."

"I really loath that name." Tori said with an evil stare. Blake chuckled and took Aubrey's jacket to the hall closet.

Aubrey was upstairs in her room lying on her bed after changing into some pajama's just thinking about what she had seen. _Maybe dad's right. Maybe there's a good explanation._ Aubrey thought. _Don't get your hopes up._ She retorted to herself.

School Next Day:

Aubrey was walking through the halls to her locker when a hand reached out and grabbed her bicep and yanked her over to some lockers. "Let go." Aubrey said sternly in a low growl.

Jarred shook his head. "No not until you hear me out."

"The only reason I'm hearing you out is because I told my dad I would. And I never go back on my word when it comes to my father." Aubrey said angrily. "You have one minute."

Just as their conversation was getting ready to go somewhere a dainty hand with manicured nails reached over Jarred's shoulder sensuously and then her faces appeared next to him. "Hey there." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of here." She said angrily. Jarred stopped her.

"Jessica get lost. "Jarred said sternly.

Jessica giggled. "But baby…"

"I'm not your baby I never was." He looked at Aubrey. "She kissed me. I didn't do anything. Just before you knocked on the door she kissed me." He said insistently.

Aubrey grinned in anger. "Whatever let me go." She said through gritted teeth.

"Aw is the little tomboy mad." Jessica snided.

Aubrey turned her death stare on Jessica. "I suggest you get out of my face." She said to her. "And you…" She looked at Jarred. "Let me go."

Jarred looked at Jessica. "Tell her." He demanded.

"Tell her what?" Jessica said playing stupid, all though it didn't seem that big of a stretch for her.

By now students were looking onward at the argument. "Tell her you kissed me." He growled.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about." Jessica said in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

Aubrey yanked her arm out of Jarred's grasp. "I'm not as much of a complete idiot as you seem to think. You were both disheveled you kissed her back!" Aubrey yelled trying to storm away only to be held back. "Let go of me!" Aubrey said angrily.

"Hey!" Adam walked over. "Get your hands off my sister." He said aggressively.

Jarred didn't budge. "Let go." Aubrey said glaring at him.

"Yeah let her go. You and me we can finish what we started last night later at my place." Jessica said huskily.

Jarred shook his head. "No. I don't want you I want Aubrey."

"Too bad she doesn't want you. Poo Hoo. Told you I could make you forget her." Jessica said in a snide vindictive manor.

Aubrey turned and glared at her. "What?" She asked aggressively.

"Oops did I slip." Jessica commented mockingly putting a hand up to cover her mouth. "Silly little me."

"Jarred let go of my arm." Aubrey said glaring with gritted teeth at Jessica.

Jarred shook his head. "Not until you say you believe me."

"Let her go Jarred." Adam said giving him some sort of signal with his eyes. Jarred sighed and let go.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said sadly and he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Aubrey said. Jarred stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. "I needed my arm to do this!" She shouted bringing her right fist up and connecting with the bony flesh on Jessica's left eye. Jessica screamed in horror collapsing on the floor. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" Aubrey said angrily.

"Break it up!" Aubrey heard a teacher call and then she saw the teacher walking towards her. "Mrs. Bradley come with me to the Principles office."

"Jessica provoked her Mrs. H. You can't take Aubrey." Jarred said practically pleading.

Mrs. H. sighed. "It's my job. Miss Bradley is in a lot of trouble." Aubrey looked to Jarred sullenly and he stopped her for a moment in the busy hallways and gave her a soft kiss.

"Do you believe me?" He asked.

Aubrey bit her lip nervously but looked in his green eyes and saw the sincerity and honesty he held, and the high regard he held her in. "Yes." She whispered.

Jarred gave her another kiss before her arm was grabbed and she was yanked onwards towards the principles office.

Two Hours Later:

Principles Office:

"Mr. and Mrs. Bradley this is a serious offense." Principle Schneider said. Aubrey sat between her parents in front of the principles desk.

Blake looked to Aubrey. "What happened?"

"There was an explanation." Aubrey answered.

"If the students are claiming Aubrey was provoked can't you reduce her suspension time?" Blake asked.

Tori reached over and took her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry the fact remains though she may have been provoke Aubrey made the first physical move to violence. You know how tough were are with in school fighting." Mr. Schneider said.

Aubrey bit her lip nervously. "Can't you give me like community service or something?"

"Afraid not Aubrey." The principle said. "Two weeks suspension minimum and let's hope her parents don't press charges."

Aubrey was disgusted. Jessica hit on _her_ boyfriend, kissed _her_ boyfriend, wanted to sleep with _her_ boyfriend, and she punched her for it and set her in her place anyone else would've done the same thing in _her_ shoes and now _she _was being punished for caring about _her_ relationship.

"You know that's just stupid." Aubrey said. "I mean Christmas break is right after that." Blake grinned she was definitely his daughter. She knew she wasn't in trouble with her parents and the next two weeks would seem like vacation added on to another two weeks.

"Well that aside Aubrey your still getting the suspension." Mr. Schneider said. "And maybe a little punishment at home would help her to understand her consequences."

Tori took over for Blake knowing he would just lose his composure laughing if he tried to answer. "No worries Mr. Schneider Aubrey will be taken care of." She said sternly. The principle nodded.

"She's not aloud on school campus for any reason for the next two weeks." The principle said.

"Can she pick her brother up?" Blake asked.

Principle Schneider thought about this. "I will make that the exception. Good day!" He said getting up and escorting them out of his office.

Once out to her truck Aubrey pulled around front to meet her parents by their car. When they showed they all started laughing. "Does he honestly think I'm gonna punish my daughter for what she did?" Tori asked Blake.

Blake looked to his daughter. "So almost a whole month without school, how does it feel?"

Aubrey shrugged and grinned. "I'll let you know when I start enjoying it. See you at the store?" Blake nodded and Aubrey drove off.

"Should we leave a message with the office for Adam?" Tori asked her husband.

Blake nodded as they got in the truck. "Call I don't think I can keep a straight face any longer."

"You know Blake maybe we should giver her a little punishment she knows better then to punch people." Tori said sheepishly.

Blake shook his head. "Put yourself in her place Tor."

Tori grinned at her husband and nodded. "I would've decked her too."

"See." Blake said cockily. "Call the attendance office."

Tori did so and they headed off for work. Blake dropped Tori off and then headed to storm chargers to meet Aubrey, Dustin and Hunter.


	16. Sam and Kyle

Sam and Kyle:

Art Class:

Sam was sitting at her easel painting before class started early that Tuesday morning. She hadn't the faintest clue about anything that had happened in the hallways that morning, due to the fact that her class was on a completely different side of the main building.

"Sam!" Kyle came running in breathless with a sketchbook in hand.

"Hey!" Sam said brightly and then saw the tired heaving breaths, like he had been running. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Kyle handed her his sketchbook and then leaned over hands on knees taking in precious breaths of oxygen. Sam not knowing what was in the sketchbook decided to take a look. She opened in and saw several black and white charcoal sketches of faces, hands, eyes, that all coincidentally looked like hers. "Kyle when did you do these?" Sam asked.

Kyle looked up and saw that she had opened the sketchbook. "Surprise." He breathed softly.

"I'm confused." Sam said quirking an eyebrow at him.

Kyle sat straight up breathing regulated heart not pounding and he smiled at her. "That's what I was working on this weekend for you." He said pointing to the sketchbook.

Sam grinned. "Kyle this is wonderful, but how did you sketch all these things in four days?" She asked. "I forgot about my surprise."

"A lot of free time." Kyle said brightly. "So do you like it?" He asked eagerly and slightly nervous.

Sam smiled at him and looked around. There was no one else in the room and she leaned in giving him a soft kiss. "I love it. Thanks you." She whispered. Kyle grinned and then his face went into one of remembrance.

"Oh right!" He said quickly. "Did you hear about the fight?"

"Fight?" Sam shook her head not knowing what he was talking about.

"Aubrey got in a fight with some girl about Jarred. Aubrey decked her good and now she is in the principles office." Kyle said.

Sam's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" She asked in shock.

Kyle shook his head. "No I saw it with my own two eyes."

"That slutty wench." Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Jessica she was partnered with Jarred for Psychology a project we're doing. Jessica must've done something between yesterday afternoon and this morning to set Aubrey off." Sam said.

"Well why didn't she tell you yet?"

Sam shrugged. "I was out with you last night and I haven't seen her yet this morning maybe she just didn't get the chance."

Kyle nodded idly in understanding. "Right…ok well you and me still on for after school?"

Sam bit her lip. "Uh I sort of have to pick up a shift at the store."

"So you're canceling?" Kyle asked.

Sam nodded with a sweet but sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry babe it's just I have to pick extra shifts up to pay for the text messaging on my phone." She said grinning at him.

Kyle laughed lightly. "Can I help it that we have three separate classes?" He asked jokingly.

Sam shook her head. "No." She said smiling. "But how would you feel about catching a late movie instead?"

"I say what time does the store close?" Kyle asked.

"Seven, but we stay till eight to clean up." Sam told him.

Kyle nodded. "Pick you up at eight, go to a movie and stop for ice cream after?"

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She said sweetly. Kyle gave her soft kiss just as the class bell was ringing at the teacher walked in the door.

"PDA you two." Mrs. Lynn said jokingly. Sam and Kyle chuckled and separated for class to start.

During Lunch:

Aubrey was the topic of choice at the lunch table. The freshmen were repeating the stories they heard and the older kids were correcting them. Adam however corrected them all. "Aubrey was provoke by Jessica and she clocked her. Now she's suspended for two weeks. Which is just stupid." Adam said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

Adam chuckled. "Cause our parents aren't going to punish her. It's gonna be like a month long vacation cause it butts up against winter break." Adam told them.

Lily giggled. "Do you want a ride home later?"

Adam looked to his beautiful girlfriend. "Can you?"

Lily nodded. "I got my keys back yesterday and my six months have been up for about three weeks now."

"That would be great thanks." He said as they met in a sweet kiss.

"Oh get a room!" David said throwing a napkin at them. Lily and Adam broke away shyly and laughed somewhat.

"Well I think Aubrey had every right to punch that snobby boyfriend taking bitch!" Sam said taking a bite of her carrot.

Hayden raised her hands in triumph. "Three cheers for our cuz!" She said silently cheering in her head and then dropping her arms just as Holden started to tickle her sides. "Stop!" She laughed.

Holden did so and then leaned in to kiss her cheek. Sam smiled softly at them and then felt her phone buzz in her sweater pocket. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hey cuz!" She heard Aubrey's unmistakable voice. Sam stood and reached for Kyle's hand he took her hand and they walked out of the cafeteria into the almost deadly quiet hallway.

"So I hear you had a run in with queen bitch?" Sam asked jokingly.

Aubrey groaned and told her all about the night before and what had happened that morning. "And then he suspended me for two weeks."

"Wow how stupid is that?" Sam asked as she snuggled close to Kyle as they walked down the hallways in the direction of their next shared class.

"I know that's what I said. Mom and Dad aren't mad actually they think it's funny and I know mom believes that bitch deserved it." Aubrey said.

"Yeah and I'm sure both my parents would agree to, and your aunt Whit and Derrick hell all of them would."

"I know." Aubrey said. "So aren't you glad we finished that project early." Aubrey giggled.

"Yeah really. Hey look the lunch bell is about to ring I'll see you at the store after school."

"Ok later!"

"Later!"

Sam hung up and put her phone back in her sweater pocket. "So?" Kyle asked.

"I was right. Aubrey told me everything that happened." Sam proceeded to tell Kyle what Aubrey had told her. "So she's suspended."

"I must agree and say that is way stupid." Kyle said. The class bell rung and they headed off dutifully to forth period.

After School:

"Hey Aubrey!" Sam said walking in the store. She walked over to the office through her stuff into the corner and then clocked in. She went back into the store and stood with Aubrey by the register.

"Hey Sam!" Aubrey said. She looked bored, her hand propped her up where she was leaned on the counter and her eyes were sagging. "This is seriously boring."

Sam giggled. "Why don't you just go to the track and get some practice in during your suspension?"

"Cause I told dad that I would pick up some of the day shifts so he could leave more often."

"What about my dad and Uncle Dustin?"

"They tend to bicker sometimes and when they get into it, they forget about customers walking in the door." Aubrey said quietly.

"Hey Squirt!" Blake said coming in the front door. "How are things?"

"Boring."

"Wish you wouldn't have hit Jessica?" Blake asked teasingly.

Aubrey grinned somewhat at her father and shook her head. "Not a chance that skank deserved it."

Blake chuckled. "Well you don't have to work tomorrow till after school lets out. Hey speaking of where's Adam?"

"He called during lunch to let me know Lily was giving him a ride home." Aubrey answered.

Blake frowned. "And you let her?"

Aubrey nodded. "What's the big? Adam's to shy to make any kind of sexual move and Lily is so naïve." Aubrey said.

"Still." Blake said.

Aubrey sighed. "You want me to run home and check on them?" She asked mockingly.

Blake playfully glared at his daughter as he walked out of his office one less coat on. "No I'll call."

Sam and Aubrey both started giggling. "Oh yeah like that's gonna help." Sam muttered.

"Dad take it from me if you call and he doesn't answer you're gonna freak, if you call and he does and he's all ragged breathing and such you're going to freak, either way you are going to freak. I'll call." Aubrey said. Her father nodded his head giving her the go ahead to do so.

Aubrey pulled out her cell phone hit speed dial and then put the speaker to her ear. "Hello?" Aubrey heard her brother, his breathing was normal and he answered after two rings.

"Hey just wanted to see if you made it ok." Aubrey lied grinning at her father.

"Yeah…you spying for dad?" Adam asked. Blake didn't have a clue as to what he was saying Aubrey was the only one privy to her brother's words.

Aubrey giggled. "Maybe. Uh so Lily go home?"

"No, don't tell dad."

"Ok behave and don't burn the house down." Aubrey said being the older sister she was and keeping her little brothers secret.

"Nothing will happen, thanks Aubrey!"

"Bye!" Aubrey hung up. "All alone." She lied for him. Technically she was keeping a secret on behalf of her brother, so this was his lye not hers.

Blake looked at her skeptically and the smirked. "If I end up with grandkids in the not to distant future, I'm so calling you out on that."

Aubrey looked at her father seriously. "Dad Lily left, she had some martial arts thing to go to."

Blake nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Aubrey I know you're lying."

"Dad I'm not lying." Aubrey insisted.

"By the way your weight is shifting you're rolling the balls of your feet, fidgeting with your phone antenna and you looked away to the right. Your mother does the same thing when she lies pretty much." Blake said looking at his daughter intently.

"Fine, fine, Lily's there ok." Aubrey said. "Don't tell him I said anything."

"So long as I don't end up with grandchildren at forty everything will be fine." Blake said going to the back storeroom.

Sam giggled. "Way to stay tough."

Aubrey through a balled piece of paper at her and they laughed for a little while till a customer came in and asked to have some parts on his bike fixed. Aubrey gladly took his bike to the back after telling him to come back later and started working on the bike. That was a lot more fun to her then standing at a register doing nothing for several hours.

And Sam started restocking the shelves. Gloves, helmets, clothes, boards, wax for surf boards, trucks, wheels, all sorts of stuff for extreme sporting. It was fun cause Sam and Aubrey could talk back and forth without customers around, but when they showed up it became quiet. Aundrea showed up later to work her shift behind the counter taking over for Blake who had to do it for a little while so Aubrey could work on that bike.

Around eight everything was closed up and cleaned up and Sam kissed her father's cheek on his shocked face and went to meet Kyle out front for a movie and then ice cream.

Movie Theater:

"I can't believe you think Lucy Liu is better then Cameron Diaz." Sam said she munched on some left over popcorn coming out of the theaters with Kyle's arm slung around her shoulder.

Kyle grinned. "I can't believe you think Cameron Diaz is better then Lucy Liu!" He teased her. "I mean she's a black belt yadda yadda, what's Cameron?"

Sam succumbed. "Fine you win." She pouted.

Kyle kissed her temple. "Don't worry I'll get you an extra scoop of ice cream to make up for it." He said poking her nose lightly.

"Oooo and if I'm a good girl can I have gummy bears too." She said sarcastically playfully.

Kyle leaned down as Sam tilted her head up to look at him. "If you want." He whispered giving her a kiss. Sam grinned as he broke away. The walked over to his nice car and got in.

After Ice Cream:

Sam and Kyle sat on the cold beach making out in the dark. They had gone to the Sam spot Aubrey had been the night before. Sam, Aubrey, Peyton and Tori had come a lot since they were younger. Sam moaned softly on Kyle's lips as he broke the kiss. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I should probably be getting you home. It's almost eleven as it is." Kyle said softly.

Sam pouted. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you." Sam whispered enticingly.

Kyle smiled. "As great as that sounds it's getting colder and later and I don't want your dad to hate me."

"True." Sam giggled as her hand came up to his cheek.

"Come on." He held out his hand to her and she dropped her hand from his cheek and grasped his. Kyle helped her up and they set off for her house.

When they finally reached The Bradley house Sam saw her father standing in the window of his office, watching waiting for her to get home. "I suggest we leave it at goodnight." Sam said smiling at Kyle.

Kyle caught her drift and nodded. "Goodnight." He smiled softly.

Sam grinned and opened the car door. "Goodnight." She said climbing out and heading up her walkway to the house she called home. Once inside she heard Kyle drive away.

"Samantha Jane Bradley do you know what time it is?" Hunter asked coming down the stairs arms crossed and a dead serious expression on his face.

Sam sighed. "Dad come on Uncle Blake let's Aubrey stay out till midnight."

"Well I'm not Uncle Blake. I'm your father and I usually expect you home by eleven. It's eleven thirty young lady." Hunter said agitatedly.

Sam saw her mother coming down the stairs. "Oh Hunter give it a rest and lets go to bed." Peyton said putting her arms around Hunter's waist from behind.

"She's late." Hunter said.

Peyton groaned. "How many times did you get me home late?" She asked sardonically.

"That isn't the point Pey. The point is that she is a half hour late. And if you keep letting her off she's gonna think it's ok."

"Uh, hello standing right here. And dad you don't have to worry I don't think it's ok. I'm sorry it's just we lost track of time and Kyle made sure to have me home as close to curfew as possible." Sam said.

Peyton nodded idly. "See Hunter. Just give her a break would you. If she was an hour or two late I would say freak out, go ballistic, but it's half an hour." She said softly to her husband. Hunter's expression softened.

"Fine. Go upstairs and go to bed." Hunter said. Sam walked passed them up to her room.

"Peyton…" Hunter started softly.

Peyton leaned up and forward and kissed his cheek. "I know…she's still our little girl, but you need to give her some liberation. A little late isn't gonna kill her."

Hunter nodded somewhat in dismissal. "Come on let's go to bed." Hunter said. Peyton and he walked upstairs and headed to their own room.


	17. Adam and Lily

Adam and Lily:

After School:

After getting out of school Lily gave Adam a ride home in her forest green Nissan Acura. "You wanna come in?" Adam asked Lily.

Lily shrugged. "Will your parents care?" She asked.

Adam shook his head. "No they aren't home?"

"That's what I meant." Lily countered.

"Probably not."

"Ok." Lily and Adam exited her car and walked up to the house. After getting inside Adam threw his book bag down on the floor just by the stairs and took Lily's hand leading her up the stairs. "Adam downstairs is fine." Lily said.

As they walked down the hall coming to his room he opened the door and turned to her. "My room is more comfortable."

"Adam I…"

"Look you sit on the bean bag chair and I'll sit on my bed." Adam said jokingly. Lily giggled.

"What if I want to sit on the bed?" She asked jokingly.

Adam grinned. "Then I'll sit on my bean bag chair." Lily laughed lightly.

"I was only kidding." Adam lay down on his stomach facing his beanbag chair, when Lily bi passed it and sat on the floor back rested against Adam's bed, their heads close together. "This seems more suitable." Lily grinned.

Adam just chuckled faintly as Lily reached for a surfing magazine from a stack next to his bed. As she looked over it Adam's finger played in her long dark hair and they talked. "So what about your mom?" Adam asked. "We've never talked about her.

Lily sighed. "My mom was a highly intelligent graceful woman until she was in a car wreck three years ago."

"Oh Lily…"

"She's not dead, but she did hit her head in the wrong spot, doctors say that her memory can't store short term things. But she remembers my dad, everything before the accident and me. That's what matters the most to us." Lily said softly.

Adam smiled. "I'm closest with my mom, what about you?"

"My dad. We both love computers. He us to work for some big corporation creating software and stuff, but he gave it up after my mom's accident. It was too demanding and my mom needs attention." Lily explained. "Why do you connect better with your mom?"

Adam shrugged slightly even though Lily couldn't see. "I may be as everyone says a spitting image of my father, but my mom and I connect more. I love riding don't get me wrong but I love surfing more. It's my heart. I love the sea, I love just gliding through a curl and my mom gets that."

Lily smiled as she continued to flip through the pages of the surf magazine. "It looks like fun. Have you ever considered being sponsored?" Lily asked.

Adam nodded. "Sometimes I do. But I'm not Aubrey I don't think I could leave everything behind for a career. I want family and friends around."

"So when they are around you spend a lot of time alone, but you would feel most alone when they weren't there." Lily said.

Adam laughed slightly. "You make me sound so complex."

"You are." Lily retorted playfully.

"How so?" Adam asked smugly.

Lily giggled. "The first day we met, you introduced yourself and you were out going and funny. After that you clammed up and were shy and timid it was cute though."

Adam smiled. "You think I'm cute?" He asked teasingly.

"Eh…" Lily shrugged teasingly.

"Eh?" Adam asked smirking at the back of his girlfriend's head. Lily's head bobbed. "I'll show you eh." He claimed his hands dropping from her hair to her sides and tickling her.

Lily cried out in laughter and scooted away from the bed the magazine forgotten on the floor. Lily quickly stood seeing Adam getting up from his bed. She grinned at him before taking off out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, through the dining room, and into the living room, running around things to through him off. "Can't get me!" Lily called mockingly. Adam chased her all the way back into the kitchen and got her cornered by the stove and sink.

"Oh yeah!" Adam grinned.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him playfully. And then the phone rang. Adam watched his girlfriend as he backed up to the phone. "Hello?" Adam saw Lily start to tip toe away grinning at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah…you spying for dad?" Lily was out of sight, but he heard her go upstairs. "No don't tell dad." Adam said softly. "Nothing will happen thanks Aubrey!" He said and quickly hung up and headed off in search of his girlfriend.

Lily hid in his closet waiting and listening to see if he could find her. "Lily?" Adam asked walking around the upstairs.

She wouldn't go in the door clearly marked 'Aubrey' and she definitely wouldn't go in her parent's room. There were only three places to go. The bathroom was empty, the computer room had exactly one decent spot to hide and it wasn't being used, so he went back into his room. "Lily?" Adam asked again walking into his room. His back was too his closet and he didn't notice the doors slide open and Lily sneak out.

"Adam!" Lily yelled coming up behind him. He jumped and turned around and Lily leapt on him tackling him to the floor. They sat there a moment Lily straddling Adam to the floor. "I win." She said triumphantly.

Adam chuckled as he gathered what oxygen he could. "Ok you win."

Lily smiled brightly. "Well you are cute."

"See?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh don't let it go to your head. I like the you that you are." Lily said sweetly.

Adam smiled. "Give me a kiss and I wont let it go to my head." Adam said brightly.

Lily rolled her eyes smiling and leaned down meeting his lips in a soft kiss that slowly turned to one of full passion. Lily's hands cupped either side of Adam's neck and Adam's were resting on her thighs. "Adam whose car is…" Tori paused seeing her son and Lily on the floor in his room.

Adam look at Tori and Lily looked back at her as well both in shock. "Mom!" Adam exclaimed. Lily stood helping Adam up. She straightened herself out standing before Tori.

"Hi Mrs. Bradley!" Lily said sheepishly.

Tori was standing there in shock for a moment before she could think of anything to say. "Uh what's going on here?"

"Friendly game of hide and seek." Adam said smiling.

Tori nodded. "And that ended up on the floor…" She said gesturing to the rest of her statement.

"Because I tackled him when he couldn't find me." Lily said.

Tori laughed lightly. "Ok, well Lily call my Tori. Mrs. Bradley is Blake and Hunter's mom. And you young man no better then to have house guests without permission." Tori said.

"Adam!" Lily said shocked.

Adam grinned guiltily back and forth between his mother and girlfriend. "It's ok Lily. You have an open invitation, but try to keep things down in the living room ok?" The two kids nodded and Tori walked off leaving them alone.

"Adam you said they wouldn't care." Lily groaned.

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry I just wanted to spend some real alone time with you."

Lily had to smile at that. "Fine but next time tell me the truth ok?" Adam nodded.

"Promise." He said. They took up their original seats and continued to talk long into evening when Lily needed to head home. Her father would get worried soon and come looking for her.

"I should go. "Lily said getting up from Adam's floor.

Adam sighed. "Ok, well I'll be seeing you at school then."

Lily nodded. "You want a ride in the morning?" Adam nodded.

"Sure." They started for the door and finished saying goodnight just as Blake and Aubrey walked in.

Aubrey nudged Adam with a slight grin on her face. "Bye Lily" Aubrey said. Lily waved over her shoulder not daring to turn around or she might blush and she left.

Tori walked out of the kitchen just as they were shutting the front door. "Hey Thunder Boy!" Tori said looking down at the mail. "Rambo." She kidded with her daughter.

Aubrey laughed fakely. "Very funny."

"Hi babe." Blake kissed her cheek as she handed him some of the mail. "Why is this addressed to me?" Blake asked looking at one piece in particular.

Tori looked at it and shrugged. "Ask Aubrey."

Aubrey looked at her parents oddly. "What?"

Blake handed her the envelope with the Fox Racing insignia on it and Blake's name and their address. Aubrey dropped it on the side table and went to the garage. Blake following close behind. "You aren't gonna open it?"

"It's addressed to you dad." Aubrey said.

Blake stood in the doorway to the garage off the kitchen. "True, but…"

Aubrey sighed. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Blake asked now taking his coat off and going in to the garage with Aubrey where she was pulling tools out to replace a part on her bike.

Aubrey's back was turned to Blake as she went through the tools on the workbench. "Maybe." She answered softly.

"Aubrey?" Aubrey and Blake turned at the sound of Adam's voice. "Dad can I talk to Aubrey alone?" Blake looked at his daughter and she nodded.

"We'll talk later." He said kissing her forehead and leaving his kids together in the garage. Adam walked over as Aubrey knelt down by her bike to start working on it.

"I overheard you're having second thoughts." Adam said.

Aubrey sight. "Adam nothings definite yet. I have to just choose what I want. When they asked I had ulterior motives for wanting to leave, now those motives are gone."

"Motives?" Adam asked.

Aubrey nodded. "That's not the point. I just have a lot to think about. You, mom, dad, and Jarred of course."

"Aubrey I'll deny this if you ever tell mom, but if you go sure I'll miss you, but I don't want to be included in your decision. This is a choice you have to make thinking of yourself."

Aubrey shook her head. "No I need to think about the people around me too. Mom I know is becoming more and more miserable as the time comes and I know dad I know he wants me to stay."

"Aubrey our opinions don't matter. What matter's is your opinion of what you want." Adam said thoughtfully.

Aubrey got the part off and began to replace it with the new one her dad had ordered for her. "I don't know what I want anymore." Aubrey said sadly. "I wanted fox. I got it. I want Jarred I got that two. But both want my attention and I'm afraid I cant give each the sort of attention they deserve without being distracted by the other."

Adam smiled at his sister. "This is going to sound so cornball and cheesy but where is your heart taking you?"

Aubrey giggled faintly. "I don't know."

"Really cause you just got suspended for two weeks for 'not knowing.'" Adam said laughing lightly.

Aubrey smiled. "So you think I should stay?"

"I think this is the happiest slash nuttiest I've seen you since you through Victoria out of the house. But I'm a beach bum what do I know?" Adam asked jokingly.

Aubrey chuckled. "Well you're a pretty smart beach bum, when did that happen?" Adam shrugged. "Thanks little bro."

"No sweat. And I also wanted to tell you that you don't have to keep the secret from dad. About ten minutes after you called mom showed up home early from work."

"How is the cute shy couple anyway?" Aubrey asked.

Adam smiled shaking his head in a slight amusement. "Good. Really good."

Aubrey smiled softly. "Good."

"Dinner!" Tori called from the kitchen.

"K!" Aubrey and Adam yelled.

Aubrey tightened the part on her bike and her and Adam stood to go into the house and wash up. On the way in Aubrey put her arm around Adam's shoulder. "Thanks little bro."

"No sweat." Adam said smiling at her.

Later:

After dinner Adam promptly retreated to his room to talk with Lily on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Watanabe can I talk to Lily please?" Adam asked hearing her father.

"It's Cam and yeah one moment." Adam heard some rustling and then her beautiful melodic voice.

"Hey Adam!" Lily said sweetly.

"Hey I wanted to call and say sorry for not totally tell you the truth." Adam said.

Lily giggled. "It's ok."

"Good. So…"

"How are things since I left?" Lily put in quickly trying to find something to talk about.

Adam chuckled softly. "Well at dinner I got talked to by my parents about having you over when they aren't home. It was comical and Aubrey was pulling for me."

Lilly laughed lightly and Adam could just see her bright brown eyes lighting up. "That's funny. How is Aubrey since being suspended?"

"Good. It's not really bothering her much other then she's bored. We talked tonight."

"About?"

"Fox. Dad got something in the mail from them regarding Aubrey and a few minutes later we were locked in serious conversation." Adam said. "She is more down about Fox then she is anything else."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well she wants fox, but she wants to be with Jarred to and she just doesn't know if she can balance both and give each the attention they totally deserve." Adam explained his sister. Lily had learned that Adam knew a lot about his sister despite the fact as he so lovingly put it, 'that they bicker a lot of the time.'

Lily sighed. "Well she'll figure it out soon enough."

"I told her to follow her heart and that maybe she should take a closer look at what she had done this morning." Adam said.

"Good point." Lily said.

"Yeah. So how are things at your place?"

"Not bad. Mom is sleeping dad's working on grades for the trimester and I am playing mahjong on the computer." Lily laughed lightly.

Adam chuckled. "Oh sounds like lost of fun."

Lily laughed. "It's sort of a feel it out thing. You either like it or you don't there's no real in between."

"Yeah. So you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Adam asked.

"Sure where to?"

" I was thinking the movies or something." Adam said.

Lily giggled. "No blood and guts and I'll see whatever movie you want."

"Ok you chose when we get there."

"Fine." Lily paused. "Oh Adam I gotta go, my dad needs some help."

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Adam said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Lily said and then the line went dead. Adam put his cordless to the line in his room down and pulled his laptop out from right under his bed and opened it. Not many people knew but he kept an electronic journal on his laptop, password protected. He started typing faster then he could think and the words just flowed from his brain onto the screen.


	18. HaydenHolden & AundreaEthan

Hayden & Holden:

Wednesday Night:

Hayden walked the short distance from her house to the park where she met up with Holden and they walked hand in hand to Holden's house. "Last chance to back out?" Holden joked.

Hayden squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Not backing out." She said.

Holden smiled. "You asked for it." After getting to his house Hayden was slightly surprised when they walked in the door and she saw that the house was spotless and it smelled of pineapple. "Wow my house is never this clean." She said sarcastically.

"That would be my mom. She likes things tidy."

"So does mine, and I thought my mom had issues." She joked. Holden chuckled.

"Hey!" Holden and Hayden were drawn out of their thoughts when his little sister came traipsing down the hallway. "You are that girl I see my brother kissing at lunch."

Hayden giggled. "And you're that girl that makes my brother blush." She teased. Mika looked at her funny.

"Hey keep your brother away from my little sister." Holden teased.

Hayden laughed lightly. "I'll try but I have a feeling he might be like my dad."

"What type is that?" Holden asked.

"Ladies man. According to my mom anyway." Hayden laughed seeing Holden quirk and eyebrow.

"Like I said keep him away from my little sister." He joked.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Holden chill."

"Anyway you two haven't been properly introduced. Hayden this is my little sister Mika, Mika this is my girlfriend Hayden." Holden said.

Hayden shook Mika's hand. "You surf?" Mika asked.

Hayden smiled brightly. "If I could 24/7 I would." She said happily.

Mika chuckled. "Well Holden things he's gods gift to surfers and women, maybe you can nock him down a few pegs."

Hayden grinned. "I'd be honored."

Mika laughed lightly and looked at her brother. "I like her."

Holden smirked at the two of them evilly. "I like her too, but it doesn't mean I wont smoke her on the waves."

Hayden shrugged. "You can try."

"What's this I hear about waves?" Another voice said entering the room from behind Hayden.

Holden gently turned Hayden away from his little sister and towards the other male voice in the room. "Dad this is my girlfriend Hayden, Hayden this is my dad Kai."

Kai stuck out his hand and Hayden shook it politely with a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you Hayden." Kai said.

"Likewise." Hayden said cutting it short not knowing exactly what to call him.

"No one's ever gotten to my boy, but you must be special." Kai said with an eager smile.

Hayden blushed slightly but it went unnoticed. "No I just didn't swoon at his feet."

"Oh was he on another ego trip?" Kai asked jokingly.

"Yep and I told your little Casanova that Hayden Isabella Bradley doesn't throw herself at anyone." She laughed lightly.

Kai gave her a bright smile. It was definite where Holden got his looks from. "Smart girl."

"Thanks." Hayden said nicely.

"Come on into the kitchen and meet Holden's mother." Holden walked behind Hayden a hand gently guiding her forward on her lower back as she followed his father throw to the kitchen. "Malia this is Hayden, Holden's girlfriend." He said introducing Hayden to a women about five four in height compared to his five ten. She had long dark brown hair, tan skin and bright brown eyes.

"Hi sweetie." She said extending her hand to Hayden.

Hayden shook it graciously. "Hi." She said.

"Well you came on just the right night. It maybe winter but I do some of the best mahi-mahi and you'd never know by the way I prepared it that it's frozen." Malia said.

Hayden just nodded. "Uh I don't want to sound stupid but what is mahi-mahi, it's the one thing I never get on the menu at red lobster."

The other's laughed softly. "Just a different kind of fish. "Malia said. Hayden nodded.

"Ok." Hayden said. "Your name means Maria right?" She asked. Hayden had been studying Hawaiian names since she was little they were so fascinating to her.

Malia nodded. "Why yes it does. Do you know your Hawaiian name?" She asked.

Hayden smiled and nodded. "Haikeni my grandmother calls me that ever since I told her what it was."

"Sweet." Malia said. "Have you been studying Hawaiian lingo."

Hayden shook her head. "No just names. Is there anything you need help with?"

"You and Holden can set the table." Malia suggested. Holden walked passed Hayden and grabbed some dishware and led her to the dinner room where they promptly started to set the table.

"I can't believe you knew what my moms name meant."

"And your dad's means ocean I believe. And you are Holeni I think." Hayden said smiling.

Holden nodded with a goofy grin. "How long have you been studying names?"

Hayden shrugged. "I dunno since I was little. I saw this documentary on the surf in Hawaii and the names were so different so my mom helped me search them online and it just went from there. I loved knowing what the names meant."

"And Mika?"

"Just Mika." Hayden answered.

"Your amazing and you just keep surprising me." Holden said.

Hayden finished setting her side of the table and looked across at Holden with a grin. "And when I beat you on the surf I'll surprise you even more."

"Doubtful." Holden retorted playfully.

"I'm a Bradley and we don't like to lose. "Hayden said grinning.

"She's a little spitfire isn't she?" Kai asked having heard the conversation as he brought some prepared food to set in the center of the table.

Holden nodded and quirked an eyebrow. "That she is."

Shortly after that dinner was served and they all sat and ate peacefully at the table. Sometime later Holden and Hayden said good night on her front doorstep when it had become late. "School?" Holden asked.

Hayden smiled and nodded. "School. Now kiss me quick before my dad opens the door." Hayden joked. Holden did just that and gave her a quick kiss.

"Night."

"Night." Hayden waved to him from the porch as he walked away and headed off down the street bound for his house and she went inside only to be greeted by her father's stern stare. "Oh dad come on it was five minutes." She whined.

Hunter's stern stare soften and he gave his daughter a small smile. "Did you have a good time?" He asked. This was odd for Hunter, he would never have asked if Sam had a good time.

Hayden grinned to herself knowing that her mother probably had something to do with it. "Yeah the best. Kai and Malia were very nice. They fed me mahi-mahi."

Hunter nodded. "Well then maybe we'll have to invite Holden and his family over for dinner one night."

Hayden didn't seem nervous or upset by that suggestion. "Ok. I'm off to my room to call Brook."

"Don't stay up to late on the phone." Hunter said. Hayden nodded kissed his cheek having to stand on tiptoes to do so and then headed upstairs to her room.

Hunter wanted to punch himself in the head. His little girl was kissing a boy moments ago, not just his older little girl was dating his really actually youngest little girl to and he was being nice about it. Peyton said girls do what girls do, you just have to deal, but he didn't want to deal. He wanted his daughters to stop dating but he knew if he said that, that would be the first thing they would do. So he listened to his wife and bite his tongue.

Hayden's room:

"Hey Brook!" Hayden said happily once the other line was picked up.

"Hey! So how was it meeting his parents?" Brook asked anxiously.

Hayden laughed lightly. "They were very nice to me and his mom is awesome. She made mahi-mahi and it was absolutely delicious. You know me I never try new stuff but I did and I liked it."

Brook giggled. "Well that's good. Hey I have a question for you sort of off the wall."

"Shoot." Hayden said as she lay on her bed tossing a ball at the ceiling and catching it as it came back down.

"Do you think maybe…David…might…maybe like…oh lets say me?" Brook asked shyly.

Hayden chuckled softly. "I dunno I haven't spent much time with him lately. Ever since elementary school we see each other in the halls at school and at lunch, I barely see him anymore."

"Yeah he's always at the skate park." Brook said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well cause I'm going to be turning fifteen soon and so is he and I was thinking that if he liked me maybe we could go see a movie or something." Brook said timidly.

Hayden chuckled again. "You know what I say?"

"What?"

"You should be asking him not me. But if you want I can scope him out on the subject a little at lunch tomorrow." Brook said.

Brook in took a deep breath. "Could you?" She asked happily.

Brook giggled. "Yeah sure."

"Thank you, thank you. You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for."

"But I am totally not part of this when your dad asks about why you two are dating."

"Who says we'll date?" Brook asked quickly.

Hayden just laughed. "You never know. So listen it's late I should be heading to bed."

"Ok so see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Later!"

"Later!" The line went dead on both ends.

Aundrea and Ethan:

Thursday:

Aundrea was sitting in the Library when Ethan came over and sat next to her. "Hey." He whispered.

Aundrea looked over and smiled. "Hey." She said softly.

"So do you have plans tonight?" Ethan asked.

Aundrea shook her head. "No why you want to take me out?"

Ethan grinned. "Yeah. There's this really awesome sushi place about twenty minutes out of town."

Aundrea grinned. "What makes you think I eat sushi?" She asked.

Ethan shrugged. "I dunno, but I really like it. We can get some California rolls, maybe some cucumber…"

"Ok."

"Ok? Really?" Ethan asked. Aundrea nodded.

"I like sushi. Always have. My mom sort of started me on it at an early age." Aundrea said.

Ethan smiled. "Ok so how about I pick you up say around six, we go get sushi to go and then maybe have picnic on the beach?"

Aundrea sighed softly. "Uh picnic?"

Ethan bowed his head. "Not interested in that cause of Brandon?"

Aundrea shook her head. "No I'm still working on moving on. It's just hard."

"We don't have to go to the beach for a picnic, we can eat there." Ethan said.

Aundrea shook her head. "No picnic. Let's go for a picnic. It'll help." She said thoughtfully.

Ethan nodded. "You sure?"

"As long as you don't mind me bragging about how great a surfer I am." Aundrea giggled.

Ethan grinned. "I don't mind. Since it's winter bring a warm coat. We can drive on the beach in my truck and sit in the bed."

Aundrea nodded. "Ok. So I'll see you around six then."

"Six it is." Ethan kissed her cheek and then he got up and headed off for his classes of the day.

Picnic:

Aundrea set her small plastic tray down and grabbed her Pepsi taking a big gulp. "I must say I haven't had woosabi that hot in a long time." Aundrea giggled.

"That's cause this place is very authentic." Ethan grinned. "If you don't like how hot it is you don't have to finish."

Aundrea grinned. "I may be a girl, but I am no woos." She joked with him. "There's two rolls left and I intend to eat them."

"I got ten bucks that says you'll give up half way through the first of the last two." Ethan said teasingly pulling a ten out of his pocket.

Aundrea smirked. "Your own." She stacked a ten with his on the blanket he had laid out in the back of his truck as they stair out on the ocean and the sky. The sky was an array of beautiful colors as the sun was setting. Blue bay got cold but the sun was always out, well most the time.

It took about fifteen minutes but Aundrea managed to finish her sushi and she picked up the two tens and put them in her pocket. "Fine you win." Ethan joked.

Aundrea handed him back his ten. "Here. I was only kidding."

"Nope you beat me fair and square. Keep it." Ethan said pushing her hand back gently. Aundrea smirked and bit her lip.

Ethan shifted towards her after clearing away the food mess and put his arm around her shoulder. "So tell me you any good at surfing?"

Aundrea grinned and nodded her head in answer. "Of course. I use to win competitions after competitions and then I just stopped."

"You going to pick it up again?"

Aundrea smiled softly resting her head on his shoulder. "I think I am. I miss surfing and it's always been a big part of me."

"And your hair?" Ethan asked.

"I've decided to go back to my original color. You'll still like me right?" Aundrea asked.

Ethan nodded. "Of course." He said sweetly.

"Ok then."

"Ok then." Ethan and Aundrea spent about and hour watching the ocean before they got in his truck and headed off together bound for their own homes.


	19. Staying

A couple Weeks Later:

It was now a week before Christmas and all the families were gathered together at the restaurant where Linda was still head chef. Linda had gotten the owner to agree to let her have a holiday family party there. All the older teens were there with their boyfriends/girlfriends and the Parents were holding on to their significant others as they mingled for a while.

"You look beautiful." Jarred whispered in Aubrey's ear as they sat together in the corner table with Adam, Lily, Sam and Kyle.

Aubrey gave him a soft kiss in response. She had worn a dark short denim skirt, which was completely unusual for her, with the five-inch hang of several men's ties stitched into the hem of the skirt. Her top was light blue like the bits of ties, and her jacket was black corduroy with fake sweater hoodie underneath. But what was totally her were the worn black converse on her feet.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Oh would you two quite you've been like that the last twenty minutes we've been here." Adam said.

Aubrey looked at her brother and glared. Tonight Aubrey was making a big announcement something she hadn't discussed with her parents, but she needed to let everyone know now.

Lily giggled. "Aubrey just ignore him he's in a bad mood."

"Am not." Adam whined.

"Adam it was a C at least my dad didn't fail you." She said with a soft smile. Adam nodded.

"Good point." He grumbled. Aubrey took Jarred's hand and tugged towards the back door exit and Jarred nodded. They went back there together and went outside alone.

"Jarred I need to tell you something." Aubrey said.

"What is it?" He asked gently as his hand ran through her long straight dark brown hair.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "I'm announcing tonight that I won't be taking Fox's offer."

Jarred froze. "What? Why?" He asked.

Aubrey bit her lip. "Cause there's more here to stay for then there is if I go. I have family, friends, a life, you especially." She explained. "I just realized that fox was my dream for so long that I didn't look around me when something even better came along." She said looking intently into his eyes.

"Aubrey I don't want you to not go because of me. I want you to be happy." Jarred said.

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "I am happy for the first time in my life. You make me happy."

Jarred smiled and his hand rested on her cheek. "You sure about this? I'll be behind you one hundred percent if you go."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sure. I know how good of a rider I am. I don't need to validate that by beating a whole bunch of guys." She laughed lightly. Jarred leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. Their mouths opened and their tongues met for a while.

"I'm happy you're staying." Jarred said softly.

Aubrey grinned. "Me too." She replied. "Come on we should go in. Dinner will start any minute." She said. Jarred nodded. They went inside and as predicted everyone was beginning to seat themselves around the tables. Aubrey walked Jarred over to their table and then went over to her mother and father.

"Hey dinner's about to start you should be sitting squirt." Blake said. Aubrey smiled and kissed his cheek wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Happy Birthday."

Blake smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Squirt."

"I think I top any present you get for your birthday." Aubrey said. Tori looked at her daughter oddly.

"Squirt are you ok?" She asked skeptically. Aubrey nodded kissed her moms cheek after releasing her father and walked off. "Is it just me, Blake, or is she getting stranger?" Tori asked jokingly.

Blake chuckled. "I think she's just happy."

Aubrey reached her grandma who was going to tell the waiters to start serving. "Grandma?"

Linda turned around. "Aubrey darling you should be sitting. Dinner's about to be served."

Aubrey nodded. "I know I was wondering if maybe you could wait a bit. I have something I want to say and I want to do it right now." She said smiling. Linda nodded.

"Ok." Linda said. Aubrey smiled she grabbed a chair and dragged it to a spot in the center of all the round tables that her family and friends were sitting at. Aubrey whistled loudly to get everyone's attention after climbing up onto the chair.

"Aubrey what are you doing?" Tori asked her daughter.

Aubrey smiled at her mom. "I have something I want, no need, to tell you all." She said loud enough for everyone to here. Everyone's attention was drawn to Aubrey and she smiled at everybody. "I wanted to tell you all that…I wont be leaving come the end of January." Everyone gasped in shock.

"What?" Tori squeaked. Aubrey looked at her mom and nodded.

"You all heard me. I've decided not to accept fox's offer to race for them. I'm gonna stay here in blue bay with my family…" She looked to her family. "My friends, and my boyfriend." Aubrey grinned at Jarred. "Well that's it. Go back to whatever it was you were doing." Aubrey jumped down from the chair only to be practically bowled over by another body.

"I know I'm acting completely stupid, but I'm really happy you're not leaving." She heard her brother mutter under his breath.

Aubrey smiled and hugged Adam back. "Thanks for the great advice." She whispered to him. Adam released her and they smiled at each other. "Momma's boy." She teased.

"Daddy's girl." Adam joked back. They laughed together as they headed over to their table. Blake and Tori stepped in the way and they each gave Aubrey a hug.

"Happy birthday dad!" Aubrey said as he gave her a tight hug. Tori was next and Aubrey heard sniffles, she was trying so hard not to cry.

Tori pulled away water built up in her ocean blue eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked as Blake put his arm around her waist for comfort.

Aubrey grinned and nodded. "Positive. I wanted fox for so long I didn't look around at the great things I have right here. I don't need to prove anything to anybody because I've already proven to myself what I am capable of at that is enough for me." She said thoughtfully. "This is my home, this is where I belong with my big happy family."

Tori and Blake smiled and they each gave her a kiss on either side of her temple before going back to their seats. Aubrey and Adam returned to theirs next to their boy/girlfriends. "I can't believe it." Sam said. "I thought for sure you were gonna go."

Aubrey shrugged. "So did I." She said and then looked at Jarred. "But things change." She said happily. The waiters started serving dinner as the adults and kids chattered around the restaurant at their tables.

Later on:

Aubrey and Jarred were strolling down the dark beach hand in hand listening to the gentle waves brush in and out on the rough damp sand. "I can't believe you're not going." Jarred said softly. "I mean when you asked if you could date me and go I thought for sure you were leaving."

Aubrey nodded. "Like I told Sam I was so sure to. But I just really started second guessing myself and something that Adam said really trigger something."

"What did he say?"

"I told him I didn't know if I could go and give both my relationship and racing career the amount of attention they both deserved." Aubrey explained. "He asked where does my heart lead. When I told him I don't know he said that I had just gotten suspended for two weeks for not knowing."

Jarred chuckled. "So that's what made you decide?"

"Well and that he said being with you is the happiest, nuttiest he's seen me since I threw Victoria out of the house." Aubrey laughed lightly.

Jarred grinned. "Why do you loath her so much?"

"She made my moms life miserable, she hates us kids, and my dad. She thinks cause she's wealthy she's better. We have money we just chose not to flaunt it around town." Aubrey said sound slightly disgusted.

Jarred took his hands from Aubrey's and put it around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Well I love you and I don't care if your rich or not."

Aubrey stopped walking. "What did you just say?"

"What?" Jarred asked cause he hadn't been paying attention to his own words.

Aubrey smiled softly and looked him dead in the eye. "Did you just say you love me?" She asked quietly as they stood there together in the ocean breeze, standing beneath the full moon.

Jarred thought for a moment and smiled. He nodded. "I did."

"Is it true?" Aubrey asked wary.

"Yes." Jarred said softly running his hand down Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey smiled softly and threw her arms around his neck hugging him close as he kissed her cheek and neck.

Aubrey was giddy like a little girl opening a present on Christmas morning. "You really love me, no bullshit?" She asked softly.

"I love you Aubrey Bradley."

Aubrey broke away and grabbed his face in her hands and brought him in for a passionate zealous loving kiss. "I love you too." Aubrey whispered breaking away for air. Jarred leaned in capturing her lips in another kiss.

After a while Jarred walked Aubrey to her back porch, they said good night and Jarred left.

Aubrey walked in to the house to see her parents sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee and talking. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." They replied.

"Were you waiting up?" She asked.

Tori and Blake nodded. "So we were thinking…" Blake started.

"About?" Aubrey asked.

"You still love riding and competing, right?" Tori asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Love it, I'll never stop. I'll probably be buried with my dirt bike. Why?" Aubrey smiled.

"Kelly sponsored me, Dustin, and Hunter when we were younger so we could ride in competitions. What if Storm Chargers sponsored you and a team?" Blake asked.

Aubrey smiled grew wide. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Blake said happily. "We'd need to get someone who could ride two fifty and a freestyler."

Aubrey grinned. "I know two guys at the track."

Blake nodded. "Cool, have them swing by to talk with me, Hunter and Dustin sometime whenever you want."

"Well can it wait till after school is out?" Aubrey asked.

"Why?" Tori and Blake asked.

Aubrey smirked. "Volley ball season is coming up." She said brightly.

They nodded and then Tori walked over to her daughter. "There's something different about you."

Aubrey shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about mom." She said casually.

Blake nodded. "Yeah you seem brighter almost, happier I guess."

"Yeah." Tori said.

Aubrey just brushed passed her mom. "Good night!" She called running up to her room. After getting situated in her room there was a light knock on Aubrey's door. "Come in!" She hollered.

"Hey Aubrey." Adam said walking in shutting the door behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

Aubrey smiled and pointed to the end of her bed indicating him to sit, which he did. "What's up?"

"You're a girl and I wanted to get your opinion on something." Aubrey nodded. "So I want to get Lily something for Christmas and I was thing about this little pendent necklace with a white gold lily pendent on a white gold chain. What do you think?"

Aubrey smiled. "I think…why are you asking me and not dad?"

"Because dad will make a big deal about it." Adam said quietly.

Aubrey looked at the charm bracelet on her wrist and thought about what mom had told her about it. She knew what the charms meant and knew what the bracelet meant in general it was a token of love. "A lily pendent necklace?" Aubrey asked. Adam nodded. "I think that would be very sweet."

"Really not to corny because of her name and all?" Adam asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "No. I think you've got the right idea and Lily really cares about you and she'll love anything you get her."

Adam smiled. "Thanks Aubrey."

"You're welcome." Aubrey said vibrantly. Adam got up and headed out of her room leaving Aubrey alone. Suddenly she felt the need to speak to grandma Jenson. Aubrey walked over to her window and opened it, pulled a sweat around her to keep warm from the cool night air.

_Hey grandma, it's me Aubrey._ She thought silently. "I decided not to take the offer." She said speaking aloud now. "I decided to stay here with my family, friends and my boyfriend. I know I haven't talked to you in a while and you don't know anything about that, but he's the guy I told you about. He forgave me grandma and he even loves me.

Isn't that great. Adam has a girlfriend named Lily. She's a sweet girl shy sometimes but she eventually opens up. Adam is so different around her; she's really good for him. I brought mom to tears tonight even though I hate seeing her cry. She's so happy I'm staying that she doesn't know what to do with herself.

Dad well he's dad he may not show his enthusiasm like mom but I know its there. I know he's glad I'm staying. As am I. Things are going great in life right now and I couldn't ask for more. I guess I better get to bed. Love you grandma." Aubrey spoke softly and then she closed her window and headed back to her bed. Bailey was in Adam's room for the night and she wouldn't have to worry about her too much.

With Tori:

Tori sat at her window looking out at the full moon. "Thank you." She whispered softly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Tor?" Blake came in seeing his wife by the window again. He knew her well and knew that Tori liked to speak with her grandmother it made her feel like she was right there with her and he was ok with that. If he had lost a grandmother as great as what Tori had told him about her he would want to keep her close to.

"Just talking." Tori said turning and smiling through teary eyes. Blake walked up and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I'm glad she's staying too." He whispered kissing the crown of her head.

Tori laughed lightly. "And she's happy Blake. Truly happy."

"I think she's in love Tor." Blake said softly.

Tori nodded her head. "I'm getting that vibe from her. But let's not push her to talk about it. Let's wait and see if she comes to us." She said softly turning back to look out the window so more. Blake kissed her cheek.

"She always does Tor. She always does." He replied softly. Tori sighed happily and Blake picked her up in his arms and carried her over to bed. "It's late we should sleep."

Tori nodded as she snuggled into her bed and Blake crawled in with her. "Good night." He whispered lying down and wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

Tori smiled softly and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "Night thunder boy." She was so happy her little girl was staying. She chose to stay to be with her family and that just made Tori obliviously happy.


	20. Aubrey's Special Birthday

Aubrey's birthday:

Saturday:

A very bright and cheerful Aubrey bounced into the kitchen late on the morning of her 18th birthday. "Hey Dad!" She said kissing his cheek and then going to the fridge.

"Happy birthday squirt!" Blake said happily as he took a sip of his coffee. "Any date plans tonight?" Blake asked. Since professing their feelings Aubrey and Jarred had been spending as much time together as they could. Jarred would hang around the shop and keep her company on the days she wasn't working, Aubrey was teaching Jarred how to ride at the track, not to mention Jarred was helping Aubrey improve her non existent soccer skills. But Aubrey always made time for her family too.

"Nope. Me and Jarred did the date thing for my birthday last night so I could spend tonight with you guys." Aubrey said pouring her orange juice.

Blake looked up at her and smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Aubrey shrugged. "Have to probably not it was more like wanted to."

"Well me and your mother were thinking we'd take you to that restaurant you love so much."

"Three amigos?" Aubrey grinned. Blake smirked back and nodded.

"Yeah bring Jarred. I think Adam asked if he could bring Lily." Blake said.

"You think?" Aubrey remarked sarcastically. Aubrey couldn't help but grin at a certain event she hadn't meant to witness.

Lily and Adam were sitting on the back porch while Lily's father mingled with the Bradley's and Aubrey had been riding and was sitting silently a little ways away in lightly wooded area. In ear shot but not seen.

_"Lily I got you this for Christmas." Aubrey heard her brother. She looked around the tree she was sitting against and saw Adam hand Lily a dark velvet box. _

_Lily smiled brightly. "Adam…" She breathed softly. She opened the box and saw the pendent Adam had mentioned to Aubrey. "Oh Adam it's gorgeous." She said brightly her face ecstatic._

_Adam smiled. "So you like it."_

_"No I love it and I love you for getting it for me. Thank you." Lily said removing the pendent and chain from the little box and holding the ends up to Adam. He took it and Lily turned her back to him and pulled her hair up. Adam draped it around her neck and clasped the ends on._

_"I love you Lillian Miko Watanabe." Adam whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. Aubrey saw Lily smiled softly as her eyes drifted shut and she remained snuggled close to Adam as they looked out on the roaring waves._

Ever since that day Aubrey had treated her brother with a little more decency then usual. She was genuinely happy for him and Lily. And Aubrey only knew that Lily made her brother content in his life at that was enough for her.

"Hey you two!" Aubrey looked up and saw Tori enter the kitchen dressed similar to her daughter. Both had tight fitting jeans on and tees, only difference was you could only see a sliver of Tori's exposed abdomen unlike Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled. "Morning mom!" She said vibrantly.

"Happy birthday squirt!" Tori said kissing her cheek as she walked over to the coffee pot

Aubrey grinned. "You remember what you promised me last year on this very day?" She asked.

Tori looked at her daughter and then at Blake who shrugged in response. "Do I want to know?" Tori asked worriedly.

Aubrey smiled. "Guess where you are taking me today?"

"I have no idea." Tori responded.

"Tattoo shop."

"What?" Tori and Blake asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Mom promised me last year that this year if I wanted she would take me to a tattoo shop and let me get a little tattoo."

Blake looked at Tori and frowned jokingly. "What? I don't remember saying that to her?" Tori said playfully defensive.

"Well you did and since you don't have work today that is where you and I are going." Aubrey said happily.

Blake sighed. "Don't I get a say?" He asked with a slight plead in his eyes to Aubrey.

Aubrey rolled her eyes smiling divulging her amusement. "Not really dad."

Blake nodded. "Fine."

Tori chuckled lightly and kissed her husbands cheek. "Don't worry it wont be big."

Aubrey shuddered. "Definitely not. I just want a small symbol for life on the back of my neck."

"Same size as your mothers?" Blake asked. Aubrey nodded. "Fine have fun."

Aubrey and Tori giggled as Aubrey took Tori's arm and dragged her practically out of the house.

After the Tattoo:

"So why life?" Tori asked her daughter as they left the tattoo shop.

Aubrey smiled. "Well my life is great right now. I have a relationship, loving family, grandma's life is always with me."

Tori sighed sadly. "I wish she could've been here for you to meet." She said softly.

Aubrey put an arm around her mom's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "I have mom. In my dreams and she's the most amazing wonderful person I've met."

Tori laughed lightly. "Well still…anyways you gonna invite Jarred to dinner tonight?" She asked changing the subject not wanting to get teary eyed or weepy.

Aubrey chuckled softly. "Yeah if he's available."

"And what about Volleyball season that is coming up?" Tori and Aubrey hadn't caught up like this is a long while.

"Since you and dad already discussed that I wont be leaving with the principle the coach said I can just get back on Varsity." Aubrey said happily.

Tori nodded. "Good I'm glad. So I want to talk to you about your brother."

"What about him? He's happy, healthy I thought that's what you wanted for us." Aubrey said softly.

Tori smiled and nodded. "It's is, but I dunno you both have been acting…"

Aubrey smiled softly know where her mothering was going. "Adam is in love with Lily and I love Jarred."

Tori giggled. "I already knew that, but Adam and Lily that surprises me. I mean Adam never opened up to anyone but family, barely even then."

"Lily warmed her way into his heart and she's good for his confidence level." Aubrey said smiling thinking about the younger couple. "Did you see the necklace he got her?"

Tori nodded. "He has his fathers taste in jewelry."

"He asked me for jewelry advice and I asked why he wasn't going to dad. He doesn't want dad to make a big deal about it." Aubrey giggled.

Tori chuckled. "I think this whole dating thing with you two is sort of throwing both of us for a loop."

"Sorry." Aubrey laughing lightly.

Tori rolled her eyes at her daughter. "We'll deal with it. But about you and fox I just cant figure why you said no."

Aubrey bit her lip absent-mindedly. "I have tons more here to stay for and that's that." She said surely.

Tori smiled. "I'm so happy you're staying."

"I know." Aubrey said softly as they continued their walk down the street occasionally stopping and looking in different little shops.

Back at Home:

Blake was sitting on the couch when Tori and Aubrey walked through the front door laughing. "Hey Dad!" "Hey Thunder Boy!" Tori and Aubrey shouted at the same time.

"Hey!" Blake said casually as he saw them coming into the living room. "So?" He asked Aubrey. Aubrey smiled, pulled her hair all over her right shoulder and pulled the white gauze on the back of her neck back. She had the Japanese character for life tattooed just under her hairline. The tattoo was light blue faded into navy, very casual and not huge. "Did it hurt?"

Aubrey replaced the gauze and turned back around. "I've scrapped on my bike dad, those made this seem like a cakewalk compared to it."

"She didn't even flinch." Tori said sitting down next to Blake as Aubrey took up the reclining chair haphazardly.

Blake rolled his eyes. "You fell asleep did you expect anything different from her?"

Aubrey giggled. "Ok I may not have fallen asleep it kept me awake at least."

Tori smiled sheepishly. "Ok so going and getting a tattoo while I was sort of wasted not such a smart plan."

"Ya think?" Aubrey replied sarcastically. Tori and Blake had pretty much discussed their teen years with their kids, leaving out minor relationship details here and there. "So dinner?"

Blake nodded. "Reservations for eight that gives you four hours to get all dolled up for your _boyfriend_." He mocked teasingly. Aubrey threw the decorative pillow from the recliner hitting her father in the head.

"Shut up!" She said. "I don't need to get dolled up." Aubrey protested grinning.

Blake chuckled at Tori was practically in tears laughing so hard seeing their little display. "I only tease you cause I love you." Blake said.

Aubrey smiled sweetly. "I know. But stop already that's like the fifth time this week."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Fine." He huffed playfully. "Come on Tor!" Blake said getting up taking his wife's hand and pulling her up as well.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked.

"Shopping."

"You hate shopping."

"Yep!" Blake said pulling her back out the door she had just moments before walked in. Aubrey grinned knowing her father had probably saved birthday shopping for last minute like he did every year.

Dinner:

After being seated Aubrey looked around the table. They were seated at a circular table in the center of the restaurant. Aubrey was between her father and Jarred, to her father's left was Tori, the Adam, then Lily and it looped back to Jarred on Aubrey's right side.

Discussion got under way and somehow or other Lily and Jarred had both ended up thanking Blake for the invite, calling him Mr. Bradley. "Mr. Bradley is my father call me Blake."

Aubrey giggled. "Well it's better then Mr. Aubrey's father sir, etc…" Aubrey joked trying to make Lily and Jarred who had definitely tensed lighten up.

Blake chuckled. "Good point." He said playfully.

"Yeah come on you two lighten up a bit." Adam said looking down at his menu.

"Yeah I'm not that intimidating am I?" Blake asked.

"No." Aubrey and Tori deadpanned as they looked over their menus. Blake looked between his wife and daughter with a smirk.

Aubrey saw it. "Oh dad come on I give you one look and you crumbled like a imploded building." She said teasingly.

"Now who's teasing?" Blake asked his daughter.

Aubrey smiled sweetly. "I love you daddy." She said batting her eyelashes jokingly.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Just look at your menu." He said grinning amusedly.

After ordering the real chatter started. The new topic of choice was Aubrey punching Jessica. "Ok, ok will you stop? I've had enough." Aubrey laughed.

Lily looked up at Aubrey. "I don't think I could ever punch another girl." She said softly.

Aubrey just chuckled lightly for minute before her response came. "Trust me one pisses you off enough, you will. I'm just lucky I know how to throw a decent punch. Her broken nose was well worth two weeks of suspension." She said with a slightly wicked grin.

"Dad wasn't that one girl you dated named Jessica?" Adam asked.

Blake nodded. That had been one of the things they told them. "Uh, yeah."

"Mom did you ever hit her?" Aubrey asked.

Tori shook her head. "Lucky for her." She remarked with a smile at Blake. "All though the day she stopped by to apologize I was close."

"Why didn't you?" Aubrey asked. "I would've with everything I've heard. She was a skank and she hurt dad."

Tori nodded. "Had your father not walked up when he did she probably would've been on the business end of my fist and then on the other side of a slammed door." Tori said seething in her voice.

"I wouldn't doubt that your mother looked murderous when I showed up. Just the way she was standing screamed pissed off." Blake chuckled.

Tori smiled at Blake that sweet slightly I'm innocent smile she reserved just for him. "But it's ok." Tori said. "I have something she'll never have your father's love." Tori said softly. Blake leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Dude, guys I've told you before if I want to see that I'll ask." Adam proclaimed jokingly putting a hand over his eyes. Tori and Blake pulled away laughing lightly.

Aubrey threw a corn tortilla chip at her brother accidentally hitting Lily's shoulder instead. Adam grabbed a chip and threw it back, but Aubrey ducked in time and the chip flew off and hit other costumer's table sending the Bradley's, Jarred and Lilly into muffled fits of laughter. "Momma's boy." Aubrey laughed out her forehead rested on the edge of the table as she held her stomach that was hurting from retaining her laughter.

"Daddy's…girl!" Adam threw back now out right laughing unable to control it any longer.

"You two need to behave." Tori said pursing her lips shut trying not to laugh or smile anymore, cause people were looking at them like they were completely odd.

It took some time but the laughter died down and things at the settled as they fell into a different conversation about anything but relationships. Occasionally Aubrey would feel a hand on hers resting on her thigh underneath the table and would look over and give Jarred a bright smile as his fingers intertwined with hers.

After eating Blake brought out a small navy gift bag. "If it's that tiny it's gotta be jewelry." Aubrey laughed jokingly.

"Don't spoil it." Blake said handing the bag to her. Aubrey took out the small light blue velvet box and smirked at her father. "Yeah, yeah." He said jokingly.

Aubrey opened the box and she smiled. Inside was a white gold chain with a white gold turtle pendent the shell incrusted with blue topaz and sapphire jewels the pendent was small but perfect. "It's a turtle." Aubrey said softly.

"You remember when you went through that faze and you absolutely loved turtles?" Blake asked liking her happy reaction.

Aubrey giggled. "I still love them." She said brightly. She took the necklace out and with Blake's help got it on. "Thanks guys."

Tori shook her head. "Nope that one was all your dad. The tattoo was my gift." Tori said smiling.

Aubrey hugged Blake. "Thanks dad." She said pecking a kiss to his cheek.

"It's not everyday your little girl turns eighteen." He retorted teasingly. Aubrey smiled and rolled her eyes slightly sitting back in her seat. Next Adam handed her an envelope.

"This is from me and Lily."

"No it's from him." Lily said with a grin at her boyfriend.

"No its from both of us." Adam said grinning back.

"No it's from you." Lily retorted playfully.

Aubrey put a hand up. "Ok I get it. It's from both of you and one of you." She said jokingly make Tori and Blake laugh lightly. Aubrey opened the seal and looked inside. There were two tickets inside. Aubrey pulled them out and read the band name on them and her face went blank in shock.

"Adam what did you get your sister?" Tori asked after Aubrey just stared for a few moments without saying anything.

Adam leaned over. "Two tickets to the X-games moto event." He whispered to her. Tori's jaw fell in shock.

"How?"

"Ebay." He whispered.

Tori looked at her daughter. "Squirt?" This didn't draw her out of her stupor. Blake put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. Nothing. Jarred snatched the tickets out of her hands.

"Hey." Aubrey protested. When she looked around everyone was grinning at her. Aubrey looked at Adam. "You are the best brother ever!" She said brightly.

Jarred handed Aubrey back the tickets only to have Blake snatch them out of her hands. "Summer tickets to the X-games…nice." He commented handing the tickets back to Aubrey. Aubrey leaned over whispering something to Jarred and he smiled and nodded. Aubrey looked back at Blake.

"Looks like you're my date to the X-games. "Aubrey said grinning. Blake looked at her and smiled.

"Why? Take Jarred you guys will have fun."

"Nope. Jarred isn't big into Motocross and it's always been a you and me thing." Aubrey said happily.

Blake smiled. "Fine you twisted my arm." He joked.

"Oh yeah it took sheer force. "Aubrey said sarcastically around a yawn. "I'm beat."

Tori looked at her watch. It was ten and it was probably time to head out. "Yeah we should get home." She said yawning as well. Everyone left the restaurant Aubrey with Jarred, Adam with Lily, and Tori and Blake together.

Adam took a detour to Aubrey's stopping off at the beach access. "What are we doing?" Aubrey asked.

Jarred turned to her and smiled. "Here." He grabbed a small black box from the glove compartment and handed it to Aubrey. Aubrey opened it and her hand flew up over her mouth.

"Jarred it's really beautiful." Aubrey said. There was a quarter inch white gold band with a small blue topaz jewel flanked by two smaller sapphires. It was a beautiful ring. Everyone knew Aubrey's preference for a silver look and the color blue.

"It's a promise ring." Jarred said. "That you and me will be together forever.

Aubrey looked up at him and smiled. "Jarred we're young what if…"

"Aubrey you're it for me. You stole my heart from the moment you accidentally slammed your locker door into my head and you helped me up of the floor. You're the one I want for life. I just think we're a little young to be engaged." Jarred said smiling.

Aubrey took the ring out and put the ring on the white gold chain of her turtle pendent necklace. "Trust me the ring is safer this way."

Jarred chuckled. "I bet." He knew all to well that riders could lose things at the track, rings were no different and with all the dirt you would be lucky to find it again. "As long as you agree to wear it that's all I want."

Aubrey nodded and smiled brightly. "Thank you. I love it. I love you." She said as she leaned over and gave him a very passionate love filled kiss. When she pulled back Jarred quickly brought her in for another kiss.

"I love you too Aubrey." Jarred said as they parted for oxygen resting their foreheads together. Aubrey looked at her watch.

"Come on I should get home, my parents are gonna get worried we got lost." She joked laughing lightly. Jarred nodded. He started his truck and they headed off again. "So I was thinking you still want to do that camping trip?"

"Yeah of course. When?"

Aubrey thought for a moment. "Well it'll start getting warmer towards the middle of February. What if we did a valentines weekend?" Aubrey asked. "I've never had a valentines with anyone." She added shyly.

Jarred smiled. "We'll just have to fix that wont we." He said teasingly. Aubrey grinned and nodded.

"Thanks by the way, for letting me take my dad to the X-games." Aubrey threw in, knowing nothing else really needed to be said about their previous conversation.

Jarred shook his head. "He's your dad and this is your guys thing together, don't worry about me."

Aubrey smiled. "Still…thank you."

"I love you Aubrey." Jarred said reaching his free hand over and grasping hers.

"I love you too." She whispered lifting their hands and kissing his lightly before resting them back on the center console. They drove in silence the rest of the way to the Bradley house and when they said goodnight they kissed each other and Aubrey exited the truck running up to the house.

Aubrey turned and waved and went in to the house and straight up to her room. She needed to talk to grandma Jensen.


	21. Camping

Weeks Later:

Tori and Blake were making dinner together in the kitchen while Aubrey prepared to ask them something she wasn't exactly certain they would be to thrilled. "Hey." Aubrey said walking in to the kitchen as her parents laughed at some silly playful event.

They looked back at her from the stove. "Hey." They said smiled.

"So I want to ask you guys something." Aubrey said.

Tori turned all the way around and Blake continued to cook. "Yeah what is it?" Tori asked.

"Well I was wondering is it ok if I go camping this weekend with Jarred?" Aubrey asked. She had been dreading asking this knowing exactly what her parents would think.

"Just you and Jarred or are other people going?" Blake asked not turning around.

Aubrey bit her lip. "Well just me and Jarred. We were going to do like a Valentines weekend thing. Me and him, the great out doors and maybe do a little riding."

Blake looked over and caught Tori's eye. Tori shrugged. "Your mom and I will talk about it and let you know tomorrow." Blake said calmly.

Aubrey nodded. "Ok."

Later that night:

Tori was sitting on her side of the bed going over some photos for work while Blake showered. When he came out he climbed in bed next to here and the inevitable discussion started. "So what do you think?" Tori asked.

Blake sighed. "I haven't got a clue Tor." Blake said.

Tori bit her lip. "Me either." She said tossing a picture in the trash next to the bed. "I mean she is eighteen now."

"But that doesn't mean I want her running around in the woods alone with her boyfriend." Blake said running his fingers through his hair. Tori put her pictures aside and laid down facing Blake.

"I get that I do, babe, but when we were her age, we flew off to the Bahamas for two weeks." Tori said giggling.

Blake chuckled. "That's different. The others were with us."

"True but we had our own room." Tori said devilishly.

"So what, we let her go with her boyfriend for the weekend? There going to be out there in the woods alone doing god knows what." Blake said softly.

Tori laughed lightly. "Well at least she asked. She really doesn't have to anymore now that she is technically an adult."

"Yeah I know."

"So maybe that shows she responsible enough to handle a weekend alone with her boyfriend." Tori said.

Blake looked at his wife and smiled softly. "Fine." Tori and Blake snuggled together and fell asleep.

The Next Morning:

"So your mother and I talked about it and we decided that you could go camping with Jarred. " Blake said at the breakfast table early the next morning. Aubrey jumped up from her seat and practically did a dance and seeing the look on her fathers face she stopped immediately and sat back down.

"I mean thanks." Aubrey said going back to eating her toast smiling brightly.

"Just to don't let us regret this." Tori said.

Aubrey nodded. "No worries."

Friday Afternoon:

After school Jarred went home quickly and got everything ready and headed over to Aubrey's to get her. With Blake's help Aubrey got her bike loaded in the back of Jarred's truck and they threw the rest of her stuff in the small fifth wheel perfect for two for the weekend.

"Cell phone?" Blake asked his daughter.

Aubrey held up her phone. "Check." She said.

"Helmet, gloves, riding gear?"

Tori put her hand over Blake's mouth. "Honey have fun." Tori said. Aubrey gave both of her parents a quick hug and ruffled Adam's hair a bit before she climbed in the truck next to Jarred and they headed off.

Tori dropped her hand from over Blake's mouth. "I was just checking to make sure she had everything." Blake said playfully annoyed with what she had done.

"Cut the crap." Tori remarked laughing. Blake grinned at her devilishly and chased Tori into the house.

Adam watched his parents running into the house rolling his eyes. "Worse then kids sometimes." He remarked sardonically.

Camping Night 1:

After arriving to the clearing in the mountain woods where they would be camping Aubrey and Jarred got everything set up for their weekend together. After doing that they sat in the fifth wheel watching a movie and eating sandwiches since it was already getting dark outside. "Come on let's watch a movie up on the bed." Aubrey said grabbing his little DVD player and hopping up on the bunk.

"Which movie?" Jarred asked.

Aubrey grinned at him. "Does it matter? We're just gonna end up making out like that movie we went and saw and didn't actually see."

Jarred laughed. "Yeah that was best movie ever!" He said jokingly. He grabbed a random movie from his duffle and climbed up on the bunk with Aubrey. They laid on their stomachs and set the portable player between them to watch. The previews bored and soon they found themselves in a passionate lip lock, holding each other. Aubrey was laying underneath Jarred who was on top of her his hands running through her hair while hers cupped the sides of his neck.

"Aubrey the movie is…mmmph." Jarred was momentarily silence when Aubrey brought his lips back to hers. Jarred broke away again. "Movie." He said looking over at the screen.

Aubrey shook her head. "Don't care." She whispered. Jarred grinned and leaned down taking her lips in another pleasurable zealous kiss. His fingers traced an invisible line along the side of her face, down her neck, over her chest to her abdomen where his hand started to slide up her shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aubrey asked breathlessly breaking the kiss. She looked dead serious.

Jarred moved his hand. "I, uh, I'm so…" He stopped when he heard her fits of giggles. "That was not funny." He said smirking at her.

Aubrey nodded and smiled back. "Yeah it was." She mocked. Aubrey sat up a little forcing Jarred up slightly. She removed her shirt revealing a navy lace bra and the pendent and ring she wore around her neck. Aubrey leaned back on her elbows. "This what you wanted?" She asked with a seductive grin.

Jarred smiled back. "Not really but I'll take it." He said leaning in kissing her as they lay back down. Jarred broke their kiss and he took his lips to the smooth skin of her neck. Things started to heat up and Aubrey removed Jarred's white t-shirt to reveal his muscular body. "Do you want this?" Jarred whispered in her ear.

Aubrey shivered slightly when his warm breath grazed her ear. She gulped and nodded. "Yeah. I want you." She whispered responsively. Jarred's lips found their way back to Aubrey's and they kiss heatedly as his hands worked on her jeans and getting them undone and off her immaculate perfectly sculpted body.

The rest of their clothes melted away and Jarred shut the scream on the player and shoved it into the corner of the bunk. "Do you have protection?" Aubrey asked.

Jarred grinned and nodded. "Always." He admitted sheepishly.

Aubrey giggled. "Men, so presumptuous." She joked. They pulled the covers over their bodies and caressed one another letting their hands re-explore places they were only aloud to touch. Aubrey was slightly blow away when Jarred ran his hand down to her sensitive area and inserted to of his fingers. She writhed next to where he lay. "Oh god…" She whispered blissfully as his fingers ventured deeper exploring and sending amazing sensations through her body.

A while passed and Jarred gently removed his fingers and rolled on top of her. Aubrey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in giving her a hot steamy kiss while Jarred entered her warm inviting body. They broke away panting for air for a few seconds and then returned to each other's lips hungrily as Jarred began working his way in and out of her body. Aubrey worked her with him in a synchronized dance as they moved together shooting spasms of elation through their bodies.

The sounds they created together as they continued were like music to their ears, knowing that the pleasure was enough for both of them.

Oxygen soon became needed and Jarred moved his lips from Aubrey's and led them down her neck over her necklace to her bare breasts. Jarred took one in his free hand and began to need the full flesh, will his mouth consumed the other one allowing his tongue to run over her nipple.

Aubrey let out an excited moan and her hands went from his shoulders to his hair and she grabbed and pulled his lips back to hers for a heated tongue-massaging kiss. Everything Aubrey was feeling was better then before, it was extravagant. "Jarred…" Aubrey whimpered on his lips. They pulled away slightly as they kept rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm and looked deep into one another's eyes.

"I love you." Jarred whispered.

Aubrey smiled and threw her head back slightly feeling a small eruption but nothing like what was coming. She looked back at him and grinned again as her chest heaved taking in precious oxygen. "I love you too." She said softly.

Jarred bent down taking her lips in another kiss and he started to move faster feeling himself losing his control. A healthy does of loving momentum shot through the couple and they both started moving faster as they felt their pecks coming. Aubrey hit her climax just after Jarred hit a special spot she hadn't been away of and that sent him into his eruption.

A low grunt escaped Jarred's lips as he collapsed on top of Aubrey and she wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes passed as they let their breathing calm. "Babe you ok?" Aubrey giggled when he hadn't moved his head from her shoulder.

Jarred lifted his head and gazed into her stunning blue eyes. "Never better." He said.

Aubrey smiled. "Good." She said happily. Jarred gently rolled to lie at her side and Aubrey snuggled into his naked body. Her legs intermingled with his and he wrapped his arms around her tight while she rested her head on his chest. "We definitely have to do that again before we go home." Aubrey said contently.

Jarred chuckled softly. "No complaints here." He said teasingly. Aubrey giggled and yawned softly. "Go to sleep Aubrey I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise you wont disappear." She said pouting, just teasing.

Jarred pulled her closer and kissed her head of dark brown hair. "I promise I wont leave."

"When I wake up you better be right here in this spot." Aubrey joked.

Jarred nodded slightly. "Of course. Sweet dreams."

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too."

Getting home:

The few days they were camping seemed so short for the happy couple. Aubrey was the first to be dropped off and she got her bike and bags into the garage before kissing Jarred and watching him drive off home.

"Welcome back." Aubrey turned and saw her mother standing there. Aubrey blushed slightly seeing an all-knowing smirk on her mothers face.

"Hi mom." She said walking over to her from the end of the driveway. "Dad home?"

Tori shook her head. "He's at Storm Chargers. I'll take one guess at what you did this weekend." Tori teased.

Aubrey bit her lip and walked passed her mom. "Oh yeah?" She asked casually.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine if you can't even talk to your mother about sex who can you talk to." Aubrey turned around and gave her mom a small smile.

"Adam home?" She asked.

Tori shook her head once again. "He's with your father."

"Let's get some tea." Aubrey said. She walked over and linked arms with Tori and they walked into the house together and straight for the kitchen.

While Tori made tea Aubrey sat at the kitchen table her feet tucked under her sitting in the chair. "So?" Tori asked.

Aubrey looked at her mother and grinned. "It was definitely better then the first time." She said blushing again.

Tori laughed when she saw her daughter blush. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Tori said.

Aubrey shook her head. "I'm not embarrassed. It's just I think about it and I blush." Aubrey said truthfully.

Tori giggled. "You're father was the only one who could make me blush. He use to call me beautiful or gorgeous and I never thought I was and I'd blush." Tori told her daughter.

"Jarred does that. We went riding and we stopped at this little creek just down the path and we got off my bike, I took my helmet off and I know I looked awful and he said I looked beautiful." Aubrey blushed just thinking about it.

Tori smiled. "You're guys relationship reminds me a lot of mine and your fathers."

Aubrey held up the necklace that she pulled from inside her shirt. "He got me this." Aubrey said. "I didn't show you before cause I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Tori looked at the ring attached to the chain with the turtle pendent that Blake had gotten her. "Wow." Tori said seeing that he had definitely put some money into it.

"It's sort of a promise ring mom." Aubrey said.

Tori's jaw dropped. "Honey a promise ring." She asked unsure of how to handle the situation. But then she remembered something they had been together about the same amount of time as Tori and Blake when they had decided to move in with each other. "I can't say much, your father and I were already living together by this time in our relationship."

"Well…" Aubrey started.

"You're not?" Tori asked.

Aubrey started laughing. "No mom." She said rolling her eyes slightly.

"So if it's a promise ring why aren't you wearing it on your finger?" Tori asked.

Aubrey smiled softly and let the necklace fall back down around her neck. "You and I both know what it's like losing this at the track. I would hate to lose this." She said. "Besides I'm wearing the two things from the two most important mean in my life, right next to my heart." Aubrey said.

Tori smiled softly. "Tori? Aubrey home yet?" They heard Blake yell walking in the door.

Tori grinned at her daughter wickedly. "No I got a voice mail that said they were running away to Vegas to get married." She yelled back sounding dead serious.

"What?!" They heard Blake and Adam shout and then loud footsteps towards the kitchen. When they walked in and were about to question Tori for more information they saw Aubrey and she waved at them laughing lightly and then pointed her mother.

"It was all her." Aubrey said.

Tori looked at her daughter and frowned at her playfully. "Fink."

"Liar." Aubrey threw back playfully.

Blake looked at his wife and daughter. "So you aren't running to Vegas to get married?" Blake asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "Dad I may not dream of the big hoopty do wedding, but I don't want Vegas." She said.

Blake chuckled and walked over to hug his daughter when he caught sight of the ring on the white gold chain around her neck. "Uh…"

Tori saw where he was looking and then stood. "Blake come with me for a second." Tori said. She dragged him out of the kitchen leaving Aubrey and Adam alone.

"So how was it?" Adam asked.

"What?" Aubrey asked quickly. Did her brother know she had sex? Aubrey really hoped not.

"Camping?" Adam asked innocently.

Aubrey smiled in relief. "Great couldn't have been better. Did you and Lily do anything fun this weekend?"

"Nah she had to go visit her grandpa." Adam said. "I spent the weekend surfing."

Aubrey smiled and nodded while Adam started to rummage the fridge.

Blake and Tori:

"I…is that…what the…do I want to know?" Blake finally asked after stuttering for five minutes.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Blake it's harmless. It's a promise ring."

"A what!" Blake almost yelled. Tori smacked his arm. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"You will not disapprove of that ring." Tori said sternly.

"There eighteen Tori." Blake said.

Tori made a throat slicing motion with her hand. "Volume, tune it done." She said. Blake nodded slightly. "Blake so what their eighteen. How old were we when we told each other we loved each other, when we started having sex, when we moved in together for christ's sake…just be glad all he gave her was a promise ring and not an engagement ring." Tori explained.

"I guess you're right. I've just been having a hard time with the whole dating thing." Blake said truthfully. "I mean she's my little girl and I know she's having sex it's just bugging me out."

Tori laughed lightly. "You hide it well." She remarked jokingly. "Look Blake she's growing up you're just going to have to except that."

Blake nodded. "I know. Forgive me for freaking out?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori giggled. "Of course. Now go in there and tell her how pretty the ring is."

Blake pouted. "Do I have to?" He said.

"She said she gets to have the two most important things given to her by the two most important men in her life next to her heart, so…"

Blake nodded. "Fine." He said and they headed back into the kitchen.

"Dad you ok?" Aubrey asked.

"I like the ring on your necklace. Where'd you get it?" He asked casually trying not to grit his teeth.

Aubrey looked at her mom and dad. "You know exactly where and no you don't have to like it if you don't want to."

Blake sighed and sat down at the table with her. "It's not that. I can't really say much because well your mother and I were already living together about now, but I just I guess I'm still getting use to my little girl dating."

"Do you at least like Jarred?" Aubrey asked. Her mother had taken Adam and left the kitchen so they could talk.

Blake nodded. "Nice enough I guess."

"Dad." Aubrey said.

"Ok fine, yes I like him. That's why I asked you to give him the benefit of the doubt that day. But he's fondling my little girl so no part of me hates his guts." Blake said slightly joking.

Aubrey grinned. "Well I guess that's the best I can ask for." She teased him.

"So tell me about your weekend." Blake said changing the subject as he got up and got some coffee.

Aubrey smiled her dad could always go from serious too casual in a matter of seconds. "It was good. We had fun."

"I remember your mothers and my definition for fun." Blake said jokingly.

Aubrey scoffed. "Dad please I don't need to know those things. Please don't ever say that again." Blake just chuckled at his daughter as she stood and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Blake wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You may be slightly to informative sometimes but I still love you dad. Always will."

Blake smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Squirt. And if you're happy I'm happy for you."

"Thanks dad."

"You just tell him I don't have any problems going to prison." Blake joked.

Aubrey sighed sarcastically. "Dad…"

"What?" Blake laughed.


	22. Little Bits

Adam and Lily:

About a week after Aubrey and Jarred returned from camping Adam and Lily were hanging down at the open access beach. "So what did you think?" Adam said running up to the picnic spread Lily was laying on, in her green bikini.

"Uh, well I don't know much about surfing, but you were good." Lily said slightly awkward cause she hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

Adam chuckled and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Thanks."

"You're wet get off." She teased playfully. Adam pulled back and smirked at her.

"You can't come to the beach and not expect to get wet." He said.

Lily smirked at him. "I can and I don't."

Adam got a mischievous glint in his eye and he scooped her weightless body up and ran for the surf. "You're going to get wet." He said laughing.

"Adam put me down! That waters cold!" She shouted trying to not giggle. Adam didn't put her down though he ran right into the water and out deep enough throwing her in. When Lily can up she was drench. "Adam Owen Bradley!" She yelled with a smile on her dripping wet face.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" Adam said sticking his tongue out playfully smiling.

Lily smirked at him and started in his direction. "You know this might be worth it if you gave me a kiss." She suggested. Adam nodded and walked over to oblige her wish. He leaned in and kissed her and the Lily shoved him hard enough that he fell back into the water. When he came up Lily grinned at him and too started backing up seeing him coming towards her.

When he was close enough Adam went to lunge for her and Lily side stepped and then ran out of the water to the sandy beach. "Lily! I'm so going to get you!" He shouted.

Lily grinned at him and waved. "I have a car remember." She shouted to him and then turned and ran up the beach. Adam ran after her catching up just as she reached he picnic area they had set up. He tackled her to the blanket.

"You wouldn't just leave me here. Would you?" Adam said pinning her down.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Of course not." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I love you." She said brightly.

"Love you too. Looks like I won this one though." Adam said triumphantly.

Lily laughed lightly. "Would you like a prize?" She joked. Adam grinned and nodded. Lily wiggled one of her hands free from Adam's grasp and brought it up to his cheek and led him down to kiss her. They stay like that kissing passionately for a few minutes and then broke away. "That was your prize, now get off I need to breath." She protested laughing.

Adam moved off her to sit by her side. Lily sat up and scooted close to him as his arm went around her shoulder and she dropped her head on his shoulder. After a while they packed it up and headed for Lily's car. Lily got in the drivers seat, Adam in the passenger and Lily started the car, but before she went anywhere she took her lily pendent necklace from her review mirror and placed it back around her neck.

"Ready?" Lily asked. Adam nodded. "Where too?" She asked.

Adam grinned. "Burger Joes." He said.

Lily laughed lightly. "Yeah like we don't eat there enough." She remarked sarcastically.

Adam chuckled. "Hey they have good food."

Lily smiled. "Burger Joes it is." They headed off down the street leaving the beach behind.

Burger Joes:

"So I was thinking…" Lily said.

"Shocker!" Adam teased. Lily threw a fry at him and it bounced off his forehead and landed on the table. He grabbed it and ate it.

Lily laughed lightly. "Well I was thinking that I could help you with your driving."

"Uh…"

"Adam you don't know how to parallel park that's all. The missing a stop sign can be fixed easily." Lily said.

Adam smiled at his girlfriend. "You would really help me with my parallel parking?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "You said your mom doesn't know how, and your dad said he went everywhere pretty much with a trailer so he's never parallel parked before…the other option is Aubrey and you're to stubborn to ask for her help."

Adam chuckled. "Aubrey doesn't have the patients to teach parallel parking."

"How'd she learn?"

"Aunt Pey, but she's been busy with work a lot lately. And she has been mortified of driving since teaching Sam. She still has Hayden and Austin to go."

"So I'll help you." Lily said happily.

Adam looked at her. "You're serious?"

Lily nodded. "Really I mean why not? I have patients, you listen to me so I'm sure I can help."

Adam smiled. "Ok fine. When?" Lily took the last bit of her burger as did Adam and she grabbed his hand.

"Right now." Lily dragged him from the restaurant.

Outside Storm Chargers:

"Why here?" Adam asked nervously.

"Cause you have work in a half hour and this is a good spot." Lily said from the passenger seat. She had worked with him on watching closely for stop signs on the way over. Very closely watching for stop signs and he did really good.

"Fine." He said softly. "Ok so what do I do."

Lily smiled. "Ok first pull up along side that car…" She pointed. "So that your side mirrors are aligned." Adam did. "Ok now turn your right turn signal on to indicate you're parking." Signal came on.

"Now this is where I need serious help." Adam said.

Lily giggled. "Ok crank your wheel all the way to the right as you slowly ease off the break, while you watch your right and review mirrors." Adam did just as told. "Stop." Lily instructed. Adam did wondering if he was doing something wrong. "Your fine. Now at this point you would stop turn your wheel to the left all the way and then back up some more."

Adam got slightly crooked in the spot. "I'm crooked." He said.

Lily giggled again. "That's good. Ok so make sure of how far back you are."

"Pretty close to the other bumper." Adam said looking in his mirror.

"Ok you're going to jockey in till you're straight. Put it in drive and turn the wheel back to the right then get as close to the bumper in front of us as you can." Adam did as told. "Now you are straight. Back up just a little with your steering wheel straight so the cars have room." Adam did. "Put the car in park and pull up the e-brake."

As soon as he pulled the e-brake up Adam froze. "I just parallel parked." He said in shock. Lily looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah you did and you did great." She said sweetly. Adam grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her quickly several times.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated until he let go of her face.

Lily smiled brightly. "See not so hard.

Adam shook his head. "Not so hard at all." He climbed out of the car with Lily and walked into the store holding her hand.

Blake came over from the window. "Did you just parallel park?" he asked his son in shock himself at the situation.

Adam smiled and nodded. "Lily helped me."

"Now we just have to work on your watching problem." Blake said teasingly.

Lily shook her head. "No I helped him with that too Blake. He's set for his test whenever."

Aubrey walked over from the window where she had been staring with her father in stunned silence. "Way to go Lily you made my bro a parallel parker." Aubrey said holding out her hand to lily. Lily gladly shook it cause she knew Aubrey was teasing Adam just for fun.

Two days later:

Adam came into the dmv and he slapped five with his dad and kissed his girlfriend who had come to see him actually get his license. "Congrats!" Blake said joyously. "Wait till your mom hears about this."

Lily giggled. "Come on you can drive my car to Burger Joes." Lily said as they walked over to get his picture taken and get his temporary license. Blake chuckled.

"Hey I'm gonna head home." Blake said waving to Adam when he turned and smiled. Blake left and a few minutes later so did Lily and Adam in Lily's car. Adam was driving and was very excited.

"I'm so totally stoked and I owe it all to you." Adam said happily.

Lily smiled. "Well what's a girlfriend for right?"

"You really are the best girlfriend ever." Adam said happily.

Lily turned at watched the scenery go by as they drove along the relatively deserted streets to the best burger joint in town.

A few days later:

Tori and Blake decided to have a nice dinner and have Aubrey and Adam invite their significant others over to enjoy a nice home cooked meal. Aubrey and Adam had been surprised by their parents request because this was just weird for them.

Aubrey and Jarred walked hand in hand down the beach. "Ok so I don't have to say this but I'm going to. Please do not make any sexual references at the table." Aubrey said nervously.

"Chill I've eaten dinner with your folks before." Jarred said trying to reassure her.

Aubrey nodded. "That was before the camping trip and this is after. The last thing I need is my dad choking on something and us having to rush him to the hospital." She said a bit sarcastically.

Jarred chuckled. "I wonder how Lily's fairing in this discussion."

Lily and Adam:

"Adam seriously it'll be fine. What's the worst I can do? Your parents love me." She said nudging him with her elbow.

Adam smiled at her as they sat on his bed in his room. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I wonder how Jarred is fairing with Aubrey, she's been a little spaz lately." Adam said.

Lily giggled. "Who knows the female species is a mystery sometimes, even to females." She joked. Adam chuckled and jumped up from his bed taking Lily with him and dragging her down the stairs.

Dinner:

Just and Aubrey and Jarred walked in the sliding glass door Bailey ran in with them and Adam and Lily ran in to the dinning room. "Well that was perfect timing." Tori remarked setting the beef stew in a bowl down on the table.

Blake sat at the one end with Tori directly across from him and both couples on either side sitting next to each other. "Dig in." Blake said. They dished up and then things got quite. Blake looked at his wife and grinned.

"So anything interesting happen at school today?" Tori asked randomly trying to start conversation.

Aubrey and Adam shrugged. "Oh yeah so um…practice picks up next week and I'm gonna be at school from two thirty to four and then at the track from for thirty to five thirty. On my days off of course." Aubrey said.

"Yeah and I have to work surfing back into my schedule since the season is back on." Adam said.

"And you two?" Tori looked from Jarred to Lily.

"Us two?" Lily asked.

"Yeah anything important happen at school." Tori asked. She could see how nervous her kids were this was different for them.

Lily shook her head, as did Jarred. Tori looked up at Blake and they both tried desperately to keep from cracking up laughing at the teens. "Oh my dad told me to tell you that he has that software program if you want." Lily said.

Tori smiled at her and nodded. "That would be great. Tell him he can drop if off anytime."

Lily nodded. "Sure thing."

After that everything went silent until dinner was over. Just as they were putting bowls away Jarred's cell phone rang. "Oh crap!" He answered and said sure thing a few times and then hung up. "Bre I got to go. Liz managed to lock herself out again." Jarred said as Aubrey came over.

Aubrey grinned brightly, this funny parents torture nightmare thing was over for her. "Ok, well that's ok." Aubrey and Jarred started to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks for the great meal." Jarred said.

"Welcome!" Tori and Blake called. A few minutes later the door shut and then Aubrey popped her head around the entrance to the kitchen.

"Going to my room." Tori and Blake nodded and Aubrey disappeared.

"Lily anywhere you need to be?" Tori asked.

Lily smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah I have to get home it's my turn to watch this old Japanese kung fu movie with my mom. She forgets sometimes that she's scene it and we let her think it's in theaters and then we pretend to rent it and we watch it."

"That's, um…" Tori wasn't exactly certain what to say.

Lily giggled. "It's ok. It's weird I know. This will be like my hundredth time watching the movie, but it makes her happy."

Adam stood. "I'm gonna walk her out and then go to my room. K?" He said to his parents.

Tori and Blake nodded and Adam and Lily walked out of the room. "Was it that bad when we had dinner with my parents?" Blake asked.

Tori shook her head. "Nah…sometimes it was more awkward." She joked getting up to do the dishes.

Blake got up to help her and in the mist of doing that Tori and Blake ended up in a dishwater fight…it went on for about five minutes before they both were soaked. "You guys go to bed. I'll do the dishes." Aubrey said walking back into the kitchen.

Tori and Blake looked at her and laughed lightly. "Thanks." They said giving her a kiss on the head as they walked past to go upstairs, shower together and go to bed.


	23. Accidents Happen

March:

"Way to go Aubrey!" Adam and Sam yelled cheering Aubrey on at the first volleyball match of the season. Aubrey had just spiked the ball slamming in to the gym floor before the other players were even fast enough to react.

Aubrey smiled at them softly for only a second. The game went on for a long while and Aubrey had earned several points spiking the ball, and in the end Blue Bay High one the game. The other team congratulated them and then they all header off towards the lockers.

Hanging just outside the locker doors was Jarred. "Congrats!" He said brightly when Aubrey was the last to come up. The other girls were already gone and that left Aubrey in the hall with Jarred.

Aubrey jumped into his arms and they melted into a deep kiss. "Thanks." She whispered when they broke away.

"What do you say we go to my place and celebrate?" Jarred asked.

Aubrey sighed. "I would love to but I have this family thing tonight. You're invited." She said.

Jarred set her back down. "Family thing?"

"Surprise birthday party for Brook!" Aubrey said brightly.

Jarred smiled and nodded. " I would hate to keep you away from a family birthday party. So sure I'd love to go with you."

Aubrey smiled happily. "Good. Will you go in the gym and tell Adam and Sam to head there because it's gonna take me a little while to get ready."

"Sure does Adam have a ride?"

"Mom and Dad still need to take him car hunting, but um yeah Lily's with him so she probably drove here." Aubrey said. Jarred kissed her forehead.

"Go get ready I'll wait and follow you there." Jarred said. Aubrey gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into the girl's locker room.

Birthday Party:

After surprising Brook with a beach party just off her parents house everything was relatively calm. "So Brook how does it feel to be fifteen?" Aubrey asked her cousin from where she sat in Jarred's lap in a lawn chair.

Brook smiled. "To tell you the truth I forgot that this morning it was my birthday."

"So you don't feel any different?" Sam asked.

Brook shook her head. "Not really."

"Wow." Sam said sitting next to Kyle his arm wrapped around her waist. "When I turned fifteen it meant a year till I could get my license, three years till I graduated, and six years till I could drink legally. That was all so much less then when I was fourteen." She joked.

Aubrey laughed. "All I was worried about was being able to get my permit."

"Same here." Kyle and Jarred said together.

Aubrey noticed Adam and Lily walk off down to the water hand in hand. Aubrey pointed and everyone's heads turned. "Awe." Sam gushed jokingly.

"Did Adam happen to mention to any of you how he learned to parallel park?" Aubrey asked.

They all shook their heads. "No I just assumed Uncle Blake taught him." Sam said.

Aubrey scoffed. "Dad yeah right, dad can't parallel park to save his life. And he blames it on the fact that he used to driver everywhere with a trailer hitch for bikes and equipment and stuff. No Lily taught him."

"What?" Sam said. Hayden walked over with Holden.

"Hey guys!" She said as Holden sat on the sandy ground and Hayden took a spot in his lap. "What's going on?"

"Lily taught Adam to parallel park." Sam said.

Hayden giggled. "You didn't know that?"

"What? You knew?" Sam asked.

Hayden nodded. "I have PE with Lily and we hang cause let's face it all the other girls in that class don't like me."

Everyone chuckled. "Wonder why?" They chorused sarcastically.

Hayden rolled her eyes. "It was one fight freshmen year, get over it already." She laughed.

"Wait fight?" Holden asked.

"Some popular brat got in Hayden's face first day freshmen year when she accidentally poured juice on her and Hayden didn't back down." Sam said.

Hayden sighed. "She was in my face you know how stubborn I am. I get it from dad."

"Anyways the girl poured her milk cartoon on Hayden's head and that did it. Hayden punched her square in the right eye. Dad hadn't been sure whether to be proud of her for standing strong or pissed off for her getting a weeks suspension her first day of school." Sam said.

Hayden sighed. "He ended up picking the in between. The first three days of my suspension he gave me extra chores and the last few days I got off scott free."

Aubrey took Jarred's hand and they got up and started walking in the opposite direction of Adam and Lily. "Thanks for coming." Aubrey said softly. Jarred took his hand from hers and put his arm around her shoulder.

"No problem."

"I know there are better ways to spend time together." Aubrey said.

Jarred chuckled. "No. There isn't anything better then seeing you happy. And you love your family. Heck I love your family."

Aubrey giggled. "They do grow on you don't they?"

"Yeah." Jarred laughed lightly.

"Family has always just been really important to us." Aubrey said. "My mom well Victoria never really wanted her and aunt Whit so growing up they didn't really do many family things. Grandpa was better the Victoria but he still worked a lot. And Dad well he grew up in a great family him and uncle Hunter always knew they were adopted knew they were different but truth be told they were just Bradley's. Family's number one to all of us."

Jarred smiled and kissed her temple. "I think I can handle being second sometimes."

Aubrey sighed happily. "That's sweet."

"So why are we walking down the beach?"

Aubrey smiled. "I love the beach at night. When the moon is out and the only real sound is that of the moving tides. I've loved it ever since I was a little girl. I love thunderstorms too. Me and my dad when I was little would sit out on the porch and just listen to the thunder when it was stormy."

"Wow. You know I start to understand more and more about your relationship with your dad and the more I realize he probably hates me." Jarred said quietly.

Aubrey giggled. "What makes you think my dad hates you?"

"Wouldn't you hate the guy that's dating your little girl? Especially if you know they've slept together?" Jarred asked jokingly.

Aubrey chuckled softly. "No my dad doesn't hate you. He may not always like the fact that I'm sexually active with my boyfriend but he doesn't hate you."

Jarred smiled. "That's good to know." Aubrey and Jarred stopped just in front of the waving waters and Aubrey wrapped her arms around Jarred's waist as they just watched the water in the glow of the full moon. After a while they started to head back to the Cole residence where the party was slowly wrapping up and everyone was heading home.

The Next Day:

Aubrey talked Blake into riding with her after school and they were zipping around the track for a while before Blake came to a stop just off to the side. Aubrey pulled up and took her helmet off. "Dad?"

Blake took his helmet off. "I was thinking why don't we go ride through the trails for a while?"

Aubrey grinned. "You got it." Blake and Aubrey loaded everything up and headed off back to their home so that they could ride in the back woods of their property.

Soon they were zooming around the back woods that were so familiar playfully cutting one another off and leading them through the trees. Aubrey was following Blake when she saw something that her father obviously wasn't seeing. There was a large tree branch in the middle of his path and he was going straight for it. Aubrey tried to get out in front of him to lead him in another direction but she wasn't able to in time.

Aubrey watched as Blake hit the branch with enough force that his body flipped over the handlebars and rolled down the slight slop. Aubrey quickly came to a stop and dismounted her bike throwing her helmet to the side. "Dad!" she yelled panic and fear gripping her when he didn't make any movements whatsoever. "Dad!" Aubrey reached him dropped to her knees practically skidding and she didn't know what to do.

She had been told a lot what to do if a rider was hurt or thrown from their bike but she had never experienced it and right now her mind was blank. All she could think was that her father was seriously hurt. _Aubrey get it together._ She told herself.

Aubrey bent her head to Blake's heart and listened it was still beating and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. She was terrified to remove his helmet in case he had done any damage to his spinal cord. "Dad!" Aubrey said tears freely streaming down her face. Blake still didn't move. Aubrey got up and backed away and the quickly turned around in a sprint for the house, for a phone. Aubrey reached the house within a few short minutes. She ran up to the back porch door and it was locked. Blake had the keys.

Seeing no other quick choice Aubrey busted the glass of the window in the door and reached in to unlock it. She knew the silent alarm had gone off, but she didn't care. Aubrey grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen table where she had left it and started back for her father. Placing an emergency call along the way. "Nine one-one operator what is your emergency?" She heard a soft female voice.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "I need an ambulance yy dad is hurt. We were riding through the woods just a ways away from our property and he was thrown from his bike."

"Address and phone number." The operator said.

"Fourteen-Fourteen blue beach road. And I'm not calling from the house phone. I'm calling from my cell isn't there like a way you can track the gps in my phone." Aubrey reached Blake and knelt down to his side. He still hadn't move but she could still see the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

After a moment the operator came back. "And what's your father's name?"

"Blake Bradley, look I don't have time for these ridiculous questions just send the god damn ambulance." Aubrey took her phone and set it down on the ground and took her gloves off. She took to fingers to her father's neck, or at least what she could see of it under his helmet and she checked to see how strong his pulse was. His heart was beating normal it seemed like.

A few minutes passed and Aubrey heard sirens. "Hang on dad!" She said softly taking his gloved hand in hers. The sound of people running threw the woods made Aubrey turn and look she grabbed her phone and hit end. The paramedics rushed up and Aubrey was forced to move away. They slowly removed his helmet after checking his vitals and checked for any damage that might have been done. They strapped him onto a board and carried him back to the house.

Aubrey grabbed her helmet and bike and road ahead of them so she could drop it at the house and ride with the ambulance to the hospital.

The hospital:

Aubrey was in the hospital waiting for any news on her father. She had called her mother, brother and uncle and they still had yet to show up. It wasn't easy standing there by herself. "Blake Bradley?" A doctor said coming in to the waiting room. Aubrey stuck her cell phone in her pocket and walked over.

"I'm Aubrey he's my dad." She said softly.

"I'm Doctor Kay. How old are you?" The doctor asked seeing she was relatively young.

Aubrey gave a weak smile. "Eighteen. My mom and uncle should be here shortly I just called."

The doctor nodded. "Your father will be fine, he has a slight abrasion on the back of his head from landing the way he did with his helmet on and he has a slight fracture in his right shoulder, but other then that I'd say he'll live."

Aubrey smiled brightly in relief. "Can I see him?"

"He's resting, but I don't see why you can't go in and sit with him." The doctor started to lead her to his room.

"And when will we be able to take him home?" Aubrey asked.

"Tonight. He doesn't have any concussions, but you will want to watch for certain things for the next couple of days."

"You can explain that stuff to my mom. I'm no good with medical instructions." Aubrey joked. The doctor smiled and nodded as he opened the hospital room door for her. She walked in and he shut it leaving her in the room alone with her sleeping father.

Aubrey walked to the left side of his bed and sat down in the provided guest chair. She reached up to the bed and took his hand in hers. Aubrey let a few more tears lose just being in relief that her father was ok. Blake started to steer and Aubrey wiped her eyes quickly and stood by his bedside. "Hey sleeping beauty." Aubrey teased softly.

Blake looked over and caught her eye. He smiled sleepily and then looked around. "What happened?" Blake asked.

"You hit a branch and flew over the handle bars. You landed hard enough to get a decent abrasion on the back of your head and you fractured your shoulder. But other then that you'll live." Aubrey said softly. "And don't worry about that shaved spot on the back of your head we can always get you men's Rogaine." She said playfully smirking at her father.

Blake chuckled softly. "Funny Squirt." He said.

Aubrey smiled. "I know. I'm just so brilliantly hilarious." She said sardonically.

Blake sighed his smile fading. "I'm sorry."

Aubrey frowned slightly. "For what?" She asked softly.

"Scaring you."

Aubrey shook her head. "You didn't scare me. You're my dad I know not even a…"

"Aubrey…" Blake said softly.

Aubrey felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Am I that transparent?" She asked softly wiping away the tear.

Blake smiled weakly. "Only cause I'm your father."

"What gave it away?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"The jokes said one thing, but your eyes spoke something completely different." Blake said. Aubrey gripped tighter to his left hand.

"Don't ever do it again ok." She said softly.

Blake smiled threw the pools that had gathered in his brown eyes. "I promise." He said squeezing her hand back. Aubrey leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I mean it's been almost fifteen years since my last accident you should be use to this." He joked.

Aubrey giggled. "Dad I was three." She said smiling meekly.

Blake chuckled. "Still…" His voice drawn out.

Aubrey just grinned at him. "I'm happy your ok and we can take you home tonight."

"Good." He said smiling at her.

The hospital room door opened and in walked Tori, Adam, and Hunter. "Blake…" Tori breathed walking over to his other side and giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm ok." Blake said to reassure her. Tori gave him another softer longer kiss.

"Ok gross…kids in the room." Adam joked. Blake and Tori broke away chuckling.

"Let's get you home, Bro." Hunter said.

Blake nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more Hunter." Blake said.

"Mom you and Dad can sit in the back I'll drive." Aubrey offered.

Tori nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let me go talk to the doctor." Tori walked away from Blake slowly and then left the room.

"Bro, you had me worried there for a second." Hunter said.

Blake chuckled. "Me? Nah dude I'm indestructible." He joked giving Aubrey a wink making her laugh. Hunter just chuckled and Adam seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Adam?"

Adam snapped too. "What?"

"What's up?" Blake asked.

Adam looked over at Aubrey. "Why can't I drive?" He asked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know what to do with the mustang if you tried." She remarked.

"Hey!" Adam protested.

"Hey!" Aubrey mocked. "Nothing. I'm driving that's final." Aubrey said insistently. "I'd like to keep dad in tact after everything today."

"Are you trying to say I'm a bad driver?" Adam asked incredulously.

Aubrey shook her head. "No I'm trying to say I'm older and have been driving longer. That gives me seniority here and I say I'm driving home." Aubrey said simply.

"Dad?" Adam whined.

Blake closed his eyes. "Would you two please not do this? I have a headache."

"You see what you've done." Aubrey groaned at her brother.

Hunter grabbed Adam before he could retort and took him out of the room. "You know it wouldn't kill you to let Adam drive." Blake said to his daughter.

Aubrey giggled. "No it may kill _all_ of us to let him drive. Look Adam never really drove the mustang, I learned on the mustang. Just give him some time to get adjusted to his own vehicle first and then try him on the mustang. Trust me." Aubrey said.

Blake nodded. "You're the older sibling so I'll trust your judgment here."

Tori came back in the room. "Hunter and Adam are waiting by the car and Blake you have officially been released. Aubrey we have to stop by the pharmacy on the way home. And Blake here are some clothes." Tori handed him his beg that he kept in the trunk of the mustang for emergencies.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Aubrey said. She let go of Blake's hand and left the hospital room.


	24. Family Time

A Week Later:

Aubrey walked in the door after a long day at school and spending some time at the track with Sam. "Dad?" Aubrey called not seeing him in the living room.

"Garage!" Aubrey walked back to the garage and found Blake repairing his bike. The front-end hand been pretty beaten up from the wreck.

"Hey daddy!" Aubrey said walking in. "Why aren't you resting?"

Blake chuckled. "What are you my nurse?"

Aubrey giggled. "No but if I remember correctly you have a fractured shoulder and this probably wont help that heal."

"I'm not using my right hand." Blake said.

"But you're right handed." Aubrey deadpanned.

Blake nodded. "And it's making doing this a pain in the ass." Blake said chuckling. Aubrey dropped her gear in its rightful spot and hit the garage door opener so she could put her bike away.

Once everything was situated Aubrey closed the garage door and went over to sit by her dad. "Want help?" She asked.

Blake looked over frowned and sighed. "Yeah."

"I know you like to do the work on your bike, but dad your shoulder needs at least a few more healing weeks." Aubrey said softly.

Blake sighed. "I know. It's just sitting around drives me nuts. I picked it up from your mother over the years."

"Yeah she doesn't like to sit still to long if nothings going on." Aubrey giggled.

"You should've seen her when she was first pregnant with you." Blake chuckled.

"That bad?" Aubrey asked.

"Worse. I was way over protective and she was very defiant to the idea of just sitting around. We argued one day about what was good for her and you and you kicked. Tori took that as you didn't like that we were fighting and after that we talked a little and from then on I stopped being over protective. It worked out a lot better." Blake said smiling at the memory.

Aubrey grinned. "You haven't fought much over the years."

"Not much to fight about." Blake said.

"Hey!" They looked up hearing the front door slam.

"Garage!" They yelled at the same time. A few moments later Tori appeared in the doorway off the kitchen into garage.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Blue!"

Tori smiled seeing Aubrey piecing off parts of Blake's front end. "So I take it Blake's antsy?" She asked.

Aubrey laughed lightly. "He blames you by the way."

"Me? Why?" Tori asked.

Blake chuckled. "Cause I use to be able to sit around and do nothing, now I've picked up your habit of being bored when not doing something."

Tori laughed. "Sorry thunder boy. I didn't know things like that wore off. I'll make it up to you, how about pasta alfredo for dinner."

"No onions." Aubrey and Blake chorused.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yes I know you're both allergic as well as my son."

Aubrey and Blake shared a laughed. "Dad why don't I stay home tomorrow and we can finish this up then?" Aubrey suggested.

Blake nodded. "That's cool. It'll be nice spending an entire day with you. We haven't done that in a while."

"I'm sorry. I know I got all sort of wrapped up with Jarred." Aubrey said standing and helping her father up.

Blake used his left hand to dust off the seat of his jeans. Aubrey did the same to her pants. "Don't worry about it. I spent lots more time with your mom when we were dating then my parents or brother."

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah but I should set aside Daddy and me time." She joked as they walked into the house.

Blake chuckled and they went in to the kitchen. "Tor anything we can help with."

Tori turned to them and smiled. "Yeah Aubrey why don't you make up a fresh Caesar salad and Blake you help her."

Blake and Aubrey nodded and got to work. The front door opened and shut and Adam came into the kitchen a few moments later. "Hey!"

"Hey!" They all replied.

"Can I help?" Adam asked.

Tori looked around and them tossed him the loaf of french bread. "Make the cheese spread for the cheesy bread. Adam smiled and nodded.

After Dinner:

Tori and Blake had watched TV together in the living room for a while and Aubrey and Adam had disappeared to their rooms to call their significant others and do up whatever homework they had. After a little while they headed off to their room to get showered and ready for bed.

Tori climb in the shower followed by Blake. "Blake." Tori said turned around to him.

Blake smiled. "What I can't shampoo my head with one hand I need help." He said looking absolutely pathetic.

"That is low." Tori said smirking at him.

"There in their rooms. Our doors locked come on we can shower together." Blake said grinning at her.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine hand me the shampoo." Blake grabbed the shampoo and handed it to his wife. Tori poured some shampoo in her hand and began to massage it into Blake's scalp. When Tori reached the back of his head were his small abrasion was he winced. "You baby."

"Hey!" He protested smirking her.

Tori grinned. "Blake you've had worse scratches."

"Yeah but it's bruised around it." He said pouting his lips.

Tori giggled and leaned in giving him a soft kiss. "Better?"

"Almost." They met in another small kiss. "Almost." Blake muttered again. Tori grinned and leaned in giving him another kiss.

"Ok really Blake you feel fine. Rinse." She instructed turning him to the showerhead. Blake chuckled as he used his left hand to help rinse out all the shampoo in his hair. He stepped out from under the hot water. "Turn." Tori instructed. Blake turned his head. "There your all showered now get out." She said as he turned back around.

Blake wrapped his left arm around Tori's waist and pulled her closer. "But I don't want to get out." He said kissing her again.

Tori giggled. "Blake we can't."

"Why?" Blake asked huskily.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Blake your shoulder."

"It's my lower half that wants attention not my upper half." Blake said nibbling on her ear.

Tori giggled. "Real original thunder boy. Just let me wash up and then we'll, uh, go to bed." She said seductively.

Aubrey's Room:

Aubrey was typing up her essay on the great depression when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Hey babe!" She heard Jarred and smiled. Her typing ceased and she rolled over on her back and stared at her ceiling.

"Hey you! What's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Jarred asked.

Aubrey winced softly and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I can't. I made plans with my dad."

"Oh that's cool." He said softly sounding a little disappointed.

"It's just I promised to help him rebuild the front end of his bike and I know if I don't help he'll try and do it on his own and…"

"Aubrey it's fine really."

"Jarred you sound disappointed and I feel bad." Aubrey said.

"No babe really it's fine. I know you've been a little on edge since your dad's accident and you haven't spent much time the last few months with just you two. Really it's ok." He said trying to reassure her.

Aubrey sighed. "I'm really sorry. I know I've been sidetracked this last week. It's just when I saw my dad lying there still as a stick it just really upset me. I know he's fine, but I just can't get that image out of my head."

"Seriously Aubrey don't worry. You and me we can hang out some other day." Jarred said insistently. Aubrey smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Babe I'm absolutely certain. How about this? Sunday you and me a really romantic beach picnic around sunset?" Adam walked in to Aubrey's room. Aubrey heard and turned to glare at him, but changed her mind.

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you Sunday. I gotta go. Bye!" Aubrey said.

"Love ya. Bye!"

"Love you too." Aubrey said quickly before hanging up. "This better be important troll boy." Aubrey teased sitting up and waving him onwards.

Adam nodded. "Look I know you took geometry and I was wondering if you could help me out on this?" He showed her a problem in his math book.

Aubrey laughed lightly. "Uh yeah I'll try." She said. She looked at the problem gave him a relatively decent explanation and he returned to his room.

Adam's Room:

After finishing up all of his homework Adam grabbed his cell phone and called Lily. "Hello?"

Adam smiled just hearing her voice. "Hey!"

"Adam what's up?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Nothing much really, just thought I'd call before I headed off to bed." Adam told her.

Lily giggled. "It's almost ten o'clock Adam."

"I know. But I figured if I called before ten your dad wouldn't get mad at me and flunk me out of his class." He joked. Lily laughed lightly.

"My dad wouldn't flunk you out of his class if you called me at ten." Lily said. "In fact my dad likes you."

"Could've fool me." Adam said sarcastically. "He's always giving me that look in class."

"What look?" Lily asked.

Adam chuckled. "You know the look. It's like just…I can't even explain it. It's just this look."

Lily giggled. "You must be losing your mind."

"Only when I'm with you."

"Corny."

"I get it from my dad." Adam teased. "He is the corniest man alive."

Lily laughed. "Well then I should thank him."

"Why?"

"Cause your corniness makes me smile and on a day like today I needed that." Lily said.

"Why? What happened?" Adam asked a little concerned.

Lily sighed. "My mom had an episode and it took some sedatives to get her to sleep." She said softly.

Adam sighed. "I'm sorry Lil. I wish there was something that could fix what happened."

"Me too. But it's ok I don't have to deal with it on my own anymore." Lily said. "I've got you to talk to whenever I need a good laugh."

Adam chuckled meekly. "That's what I'm here for."

Lily giggled. "Good. I'm glad, but um I think I have to go. My dad is calling me. So I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Oh no, my mom is taking me to look at cars. You want to come help me pick out a car?"

Lily laughed. "Sure I'd love to."

"Good. It'll be fun. Love ya see you tomorrow."

"Love you too. See ya."

Next Day:

"Dad! Aubrey! You have to come see what we picked!" Adam said running through the house to the garage door. Aubrey and Blake looked up at him from where they were putting new parts on Blake's front end. Aubrey got up and helped Blake up as well. She hit the garage door opener and they walked outside and saw Adam's new car. He ran passed them.

"Mom you let him get an Lancer EVO?" Aubrey asked casually looking at the car.

"Yeah what's the big deal? He liked it." Tori said.

Aubrey chuckled softly to herself in irony. "Ok when he get's pulled over for speeding I'll remind you of that."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Oh come on even I watch racing movies. You ever seen fast and the furious Tokyo drift?" Aubrey asked. They both shook their heads. "The main guy in the movie drives an EVO."

Adam hit her playfully in the arm. "Jealous?" He retorted.

Aubrey looked at him. "Hardly. I love my truck thank you very much. And besides I passed my drive test the first time, unlike…hmm…let's say you." She mocked him.

Adam glared her. "Low blow."

"Not jealous." Aubrey retorted glaring back.

"Ok you two quiet." Tori said.

"Where's Lily?" Aubrey asked. "Did she get scared of your driving and bail?" She teased mercilessly.

"No." Adam said sticking his tongue out at her. "She had a family emergency and we had to drop her off on the way home." Adam said.

"Ok you to enough!" Blake whistled drawing Aubrey and Adam to attention. "Adam it's a nice car, but you get speeding tickets you better be able to pay them. Do not hide them in your glove compartment and forget about them. Aubrey stop picking on your brother."

Aubrey shrugged. "I was only trying to say I think he may be compensating for something." She whispered jokingly.

"Aubrey!" Tori said looking at her daughter.

"What he teased me about getting a truck. Why can't I tease him about over compensating with speed?" Aubrey asked.

"Ok seriously you two need to quit." Blake said.

Aubrey sighed. "Adam it's a very nice car congratulations." She said giving in.

Adam nodded. "Thanks. Want to go for a ride?"

Aubrey giggled. "In that death trap waiting to happen? No way!" She teased smirking at him.

"That's it!" Adam started to take off after her when Aubrey ran of into the garage slamming the garage door and running out to the beach.

"How long do you think that will keep them busy?" Tori asked Blake as she walked him into the house.

"At least a half an hour." Blake said.

Tori held up a grocery bag. "Want a fruit roll up? Or maybe a brownie?" She asked smiling.

Blake grinned at his wife. "I'd love one of each." He said playfully.

Tori giggled. "Ok one of each it is. I also rented that new movie you wanted to see."

Blake smiled. "You know I think I like being injured."

Tori laughed playfully disgusted. "Let's just watch the movie and eat our snacks." She said. Tori grabbed them some snacks from the bag and walked with Blake to the living putting the movie in and then getting comfortable on the couch to watch the movie.


	25. I mean It

Sunday:

Tori walked into the kitchen to find Blake reading a parts magazine and drinking coffee. "Do you remember when you hated coffee?" Tori asked.

Blake looked up from his magazine and smirked. "I guess as I got older my tastes for some things changed." He remarked. "I know you didn't come in here to talk to me about my taste buds, so what's up?" He asked.

Tori took up a seat next to him at the table. "I think something's up with Aubrey." Tori said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Tori seem to think before she responded so it came out the way she wanted. "Have you noticed that besides volleyball practice after school, some work, and one day this week at the track she hasn't really been out of the house after school?" Tori said. "That she has pretty much stuck close to home."

Blake looked at Tori for a moment and thought about what she had said. It was weird Aubrey was usually out and about all the time. Whether it be with Sam at the track or out with Jarred, but this week was different she had spent most of her time at home. Blake sighed. "I think it has to do with my accident."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Duh, yeah think thunder boy?" Tori asked sarcastically.

Blake grinned at her. "She was really freaked out."

"Well you don't wreck easily I could see where she'd be freaked out." Tori said softly looking away from him.

Blake reached over and put his hand over her clasped hands resting on the table. "I'm fine."

Tori sighed. "I know." She said softly looking back at him. "But still you've never missed a branch like that before what happened?" Tori asked. Blake could see she'd wanted to ask that since it had happened.

Blake shrugged slightly. "I was thinking too much and not paying attention to my surroundings really."

"Blake what could you possibly be thinking about so intensely that you weren't paying attention?" Tori asked worriedly.

Blake sighed. "My life, my family I guess. Before me and Aubrey had gone out riding me and Hunter started talking about what our lives were like now a days and I guess my mind just went on overdrive. I'm sorry I didn't mean for the accident to happen."

Tori smiled softly at him. "Don't be sorry just be more careful ok. And I think you need to talk to Aubrey." She said.

Blake nodded. "I will later." He said. Tori stood grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"I love you, but when you say later it usually ends up waiting a few days." Tori grinned at him. "So you go upstairs now and talk to her." Tori said pushing him out of the kitchen.

Blake chuckled. "Fine I'm going no need to push." He said laughing a little.

Tori stopped pushing and watched him head up the stairs. Just as he was about to knock on the door into Aubrey's room it swung open and Aubrey was startled to see him. "Hey daddy! I have to go out and meet Jarred, we're having dinner tonight." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey we need to talk." Blake said before she could move past him. Aubrey sighed.

"Dad can it wait. I've sort of put Jarred on the back burner for the last week and he's really looking forward to this?" Aubrey asked with pleading blue eyes.

Blake sighed and nodded. "What time will you be home?" He asked.

"Around ten thirty or eleven. That ok?" Blake nodded. "Will you still be up?"

Blake smirked at her. "Yeah I'll be in the living room probably so just come in there when you get home ok?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Ok. By Daddy!" She kissed his cheek and walked passed him shutting her door and going down the stairs and out the door. Blake went back downstairs and into the kitchen where Tori was preparing dinner. Lily would be over and she wanted to make something nice.

"So?" Tori asked sensing his presence before he could speak.

"How is it that you do that?" Blake asked.

Tori smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm gifted. Not to mention you're wearing your boots thunder boy." She said playfully.

Blake smirked at her shaking his head. "She went out to dinner with Jarred."

"So…?" Tori asked coaxingly.

"I'll talk with her when she gets home around ten thirty or eleven. What time did Adam say Lily would be here?" He asked walking over and wrapping his arms around Tori's waist from behind and looking over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. "Meat loaf and the fixings?" Blake asked.

Tori turned and kissed his cheek. "Seven and yes your mother gave me her meatloaf recipe so I thought I'd try it out."

"Mom's meatloaf is the best I don't see how you could mess it up." Blake said playfully kissing her cheek and down her neck.

Tori grinned to herself and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the support." She remarked sarcastically.

Blake chuckled. "I was only kidding. You'll do fine."

"Maybe I should put onions in yours and send you to the hospital for a few days." Tori giggled.

"Hey not funny." Blake said slightly joking but serious at the same time.

Tori stepped back making Blake release her waist and she bent over and put the meatloaf pan in the oven. When she stood back up Blake smacked her ass. Tori turned and glared at him playfully pointing the wooden spoon she held in her hand at him. "You know I hate it when you do that. So why must you keep doing it?" Tori asked smirking at him.

"Cause it's fun." Blake said grinning at her impishly.

Tori tossed the wooden spoon in the sink and stood directly in front of Blake. "Do you want to have an allergic reaction tonight at dinner and scare the crap out of your children?" She asked in a sickly sweet serious teasing tone.

Blake smirked at her. "You wouldn't."

Tori sighed and grinned at him. "You're right I wouldn't cause I haven't gotten all the use out of you yet. When I'm done with you then maybe I will." She said playfully.

"So that's why you've kept me around all these years?" Blake asked jokingly.

Tori smirked and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his instinctively went around her petite body. "Well you're good for a lot of things."

"Like?" He asked playfully.

"Well let's see you can make me smile like no one else can, you make me laugh, you love me and keep me satisfied, you take care of me and the kids…need I continue?" Tori asked smiling at him as their faces inched closer together as they slowly swayed in each other's embrace.

Blake smiled and shook his head. "Nope, but I think your stuck with me."

"Why's that?" Tori whispered looking into his amazing brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Well let's see while I may not always be able to make you smile or laugh I'll never stop loving you or keeping you satisfied and I'll never stop taking care of you. The kids will eventually have to take care of themselves but I'll always be in background when they need me." Blake said smiling.

Tori sighed contently. "Ok fine I wont put onions in your food. I need you around." She said smiling sweetly.

Blake grinned. "Thought so." He whispered sealing the slight distance between their lips and kissing her passionately. Then there was a knock at the door. "It's Lily and I don't think Adam can hear it." Blake whispered breaking away.

Tori nodded and she reached her thumb up to wipe away the traces of her lip-gloss from his bottom lip. For some reason she had felt like putting lip-gloss on that morning. Blake grinned at her and they released each other just as there was another knock at the door. Blake jogged over to the door and answered it.

"Hey Mr. Bradley." Lily said. Blake stepped aside to let her in.

"Lily how many times do I have to tell you Mr. Bradley is my father I'm Blake." He said smiling at her.

Lily giggled faintly. "Sorry it's just I was raised in a family where we always said mister or miss unless they were family."

"Well it's Blake, please and Adam is upstairs in his room. I think he's listening to music so knock really loud." Blake told her. Lily smiled and nodded. She headed off upstairs to Adam's room and Blake went back into the kitchen to help Tori finish up dinner.

Upstairs:

Lily knocked three times before getting fed up with Adam and just walking in to his room. He was sitting at his desk with his laptop on typing something with headphones over his ears. Lily noticed he was only wearing his jeans like he was too lazy to put a shirt on.

Walking over Lily tapped his shoulder and he turned around quickly knocking his headphones off when he saw Lily. "Hey." She said softly smiling at him.

Adam smiled back and stood closing his laptop behind him. "Hey Lil!" He said giving her a quick kiss. She noticed his hair was wet and ungelled.

"Did you just get out of the shower?" Lily asked randomly.

Adam nodded. "Um yeah. I was just working on some homework and I guess I lost track of the time. I'll go to the bathroom and finish getting ready. Feel free to sit and wait here for me. Or you can go downstairs and hang with my mom and dad."

Lily giggled. "Adam I know the drill. I'll just wait in here for you. You mind if I borrow your Internet and check my mail?"

Adam was grabbing a shirt out of his drawer. "Yeah go ahead." He said not even thinking twice about what he had just been working on. He put his shirt on over his head gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out of his room to the bathroom he shared with Aubrey.

Lily sat down at his laptop and opened the screen. A word document was up and she went to minimize it when her name caught her eye. Lily wasn't one to snoop but she was letting her curiosity get the better of her. She started to read the second paragraph where she found her name. _And Lily and I are still great. I love her I really do. She's just so amazing still and she still surprises me all the time when we are together… It's strange to think that I might've met my soul mate in high school I never thought that would happen let alone that anyone would really want to go out with me. But she does and she's just Lily and she doesn't care what people think of her. I've said it several times I love her no doubt about it._

_She's been through so much in her life and she's so strong behind her slightly shy façade. But I know different she opens up to me like no one else. And that makes me happy and I'm just glad I make her happy. At least I hope I make her happy._

Hearing the bathroom door open Lily quickly minimized the document and pulled up the Internet. She typed in her yahoo address and her mail came up just as Adam walked in the room. "Anything good?" He asked.

Lily looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah I guess." She said casually. Logging out and standing. Lily walked up to Adam and put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Adam asked smiling brightly.

Lily smiled softly. "For just being you and being the greatest boyfriend ever." She said happily.

Adam smiled skeptically. "You ok?" He asked putting a hand to her forehead. Lily pulled his hand away and brought it around her waist.

"I'm fine. Can't I kiss my boyfriend who makes me obliviously happy to be alive?" Lily asked jokingly.

Adam shrugged and nodded. "Glad I make you happy cause that's my goal in life." He said brightly.

Lily giggled. "Well I have a goal in life to."

"What's that?"

"To be with you as long as you'll have me." Lily said sweetly.

Adam smiled. "Then can I have you for eternity?" He asked slightly teasing.

Lily grinned and nodded. "As long as you'll have me." She responded. Adam leaned in meeting her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. "I love you Adam." Lily whispered breathlessly when they broke for air.

"I love you too Lil." Adam replied. They held each other a little while longer and then headed downstairs to visit and wait for dinner to be ready.

With Aubrey and Jarred:

"Jarred this is wonderful." Aubrey said as they sat on a picnic blanket enjoying a homemade meal and the view of the setting sun of the vast mass of beautiful water.

Jarred looked over and smiled at her. "Glad you like it."

Aubrey smiled. "Glad you planned it." She responded.

"So you want to talk about what's been bothering you?" Jarred asked finally asking after the first half of the meal which was eaten in silence.

Aubrey sighed. "Nothing. I've just been busy."

"Aubrey I know you better then that." Jarred said. He moved some stuff out of the way and scooted over to Aubrey's side. "Tell me."

Aubrey sighed again this time heavier. "It's just I'm dealing with my dad's accident. I mean he's never really ever gotten hurt before and now I mean it's like a rude awakening that things like that do happen."

Jarred nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aubrey he'll be ok. And I can tell that you would rather be talking to someone else about this so I'll let it drop."

Aubrey nodded. "Thanks. It's just my dad wants to talk to me later and I have a feeling it's because of my lack of leaving the house this last week."

Jarred chuckled softly. "Yeah you have been kind of a home body."

"I want to look out for him. Is that so wrong?" Aubrey asked a bit defensively. "He…he really scared me." Aubrey whispered bowing her head. "To the point of tears. And you know it takes a lot to make me cry."

Jarred nodded in understanding. "Look talk to him and sort this out." Jarred said.

Aubrey looked and Jarred and smiled softly. "You're so understanding."

"Well it's my duty as your humble servant to give you advice. It's also my duty as your boyfriend to make you forget about your worries and have a good time." He said grinning.

Aubrey smiled brightly. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Like this." Jarred whispered kissing her soundly on the mouth. Aubrey giggled to start which gave Jarred's tongue the access it requested into her mouth.

Aubrey turned more towards them as they shared this kiss not wanting to break it or ruin it in anyway as the sun was only a sliver above the water now. Jarred's one hand went up to Aubrey's cheek while both of hers gently cupped his neck holding him close to her. Jarred slowly began to lean back on the blanket and Aubrey followed their lips never leaving each other.

Later on:

Aubrey walked in the front door smiling she went to head upstairs until she heard the living room TV on. "Hey Squirt!" She heard her father yell as well as a reminder that they were supposed to talk. Aubrey went into the living room and dropped her coat and bag in the recliner and took up a seat next to her father on the couch. "So did you have fun?"

Aubrey yawned and nodded. "Yeah we had this really great picnic dinner on the beach while the sun set."

"That's nice." Blake said. "So…"

"I know I've been spending a lot of time at home and it's because I want to keep an eye on you. You really scared me dad. I know everything seemed fine when we talked in the hospital, but it's not I'm still worried about you. And I slightly don't understand how a rider like you could miss a branch like that…and…"

"Whoa slow down there squirt." Blake said putting his hands up to halt her talking. "Aubrey it was a slip. My mind wasn't on riding and it should've been. But you don't need to worry about me. I promise I'm fine and I'll be fine and I'll try not to let something like this happen in the future."

"Dad you know what it takes to make me cry. It made me cry." Aubrey said looking away from him.

Blake used his free hand to gently gripping her chin and turning her head towards him. Her eyes were looking down and her lids barely open. "Look at me." Aubrey sighed and looked up at Blake. He saw that more tears were gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or make you cry."

Aubrey smiled very meekly. "It's ok it's good to cry sometimes I guess."

"Aubrey…"

"Dad I just don't want to lose you. Seeing you lying there not moving that was what scared me the most, not the hospital trip, or any of this after it was seeing you lying there not responding to me. That's never happened and it freaked me out so bad." Aubrey said slightly trembling at the image of her father just lying there not moving. Blake wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry. I promise I wont ever do anything like that ever again." Blake said. "I mean it."

Aubrey nodded gently. "As long as you don't mind me being clingy for a little while longer."

Blake chuckled faintly not letting go of the hug as Aubrey's arms wrapped around his middle embracing him whole-heartedly. "No I don't mind." He whispered. Aubrey started to release him and Blake did the same. "Feel any better?"

Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded. "Slightly."

Blake nodded. "Guess that's a little better. Want some cookies and milk. Homemade…" He said slightly enticing.

Aubrey smiled sweetly and nodded. "Sure. I know it's late and a school night but can we stay up and watch ghost rider?"

Blake nodded as he stood from the couch with her. "Why not?" He said going into the kitchen with Aubrey.


	26. May

May:

"You want me to what?" Aubrey asked dumbfounded.

Jarred grinned at her. "Go to prom with me."

"Ok I love you, but have you lost your mind?" Aubrey asked. They were sitting on the couch in her living room going over notes from psych class. Blake walked in.

"Hey guys!" He said.

Jarred looked up. "Hey Mr…" Blake gave him a look. "I mean Blake."

"So what are you two doing here? It's gorgeous outside." Blake said. He took up a seat in the recliner.

Aubrey chuckled softly. "Well we were going over psych notes until bird brain over hear asked me to prom." She said pointing at Jarred.

"What I thought it would be fun?"

Blake chuckled at them. "What's the big deal Squirt?"

"Dad you know me and you know how I feel about getting all girly and dressed up." Aubrey said frowning playfully at her father.

Blake smirked and rolled his eyes. "My daughter the grease monkey." He said sarcastically. "Bre I really don't see the problem with going to prom."

"See even your dad doesn't have a problem with it."

"I will however have a serious problem if this involves a hotel of any kind." Blake said slightly joking.

Aubrey smirked at Jarred when his face fell. "Blake Bradley I heard that take it back right now!" Tori yelled coming in the front door.

Blake laughed lightly as Tori came into the living room and sat down on Blake's lap. "Ok I take it back."

Tori smiled at Aubrey. "If you want to go to Prom and have a good time feel free."

"Tori that's like a ticket for bad news." Blake muttered to her.

Tori put a hand over his mouth. "Don't mind him."

"Mom I haven't even said yes or no." Aubrey giggled.

"Oh in that case think it through first and then let us know." Tori went to stand and pull Blake up but ended up stumbling and falling back into his lap seconds later laughing at this foul up.

"Mom! Dad!" The front door slammed and Adam appeared in the living room.

"Hey Adam! What's up?" Aubrey said smiling cause her parents were to busy still laughing at Tori's blunder.

"I'm taking Lily to prom!" Adam said brightly. Blake and Tori both grew silent.

"What?" Tori almost shrieked. Blake put a hand over her mouth.

"If you want to go to prom and have a good time feel free." Blake said knowing that Tori was now nervous like he was with letting Aubrey go. They both knew what most people did on prom night, they hadn't gone they had just stayed at her place having their own fun though.

But Adam was different from Aubrey cause he was still a virgin as far as they were concerned. And that made Tori nervous. "Thanks. I have to go to the library and study for my pre-final exam in Spanish." Adam said brightly. "Bye!" He said turning and leaving the house again.

"We're gonna go upstairs and finishing going over these notes." Aubrey said standing with Jarred. Blake went to open his mouth and Aubrey cut him off. "Don't worry I'll leave the door open."

They disappeared up the stairs and Blake moved his hand from Tori's mouth only to have her punch him lightly in the arm. "Ouch what was that for?" Blake laughed lightly.

Tori smirked at him. "Go to prom have a good time, feel free…not cool using my own words against me."

"Well that wasn't exactly what you said."

"I know that, I was highlighting the gist of it. Blake you know as well as I do…"

"Adam's to shy to make a move like that." Blake thought for a moment. "All though he is my son."

Tori hit him again. "We have one sexually active kid we don't need to. Last thing I need is for Lily to end up pregnant. I don't want to be a grandmother just yet Blake. I'm still too young for that." She ranted.

"Oh but it's ok for Jarred and Aubrey." Blake countered smirking at his wife.

"Jarred isn't your son." Tori retorted jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked laughing lightly.

Tori grinned at her husband. "He thinks with his brain not a certain part of his anatomy. Unlike our son who is a spitting image of his father." She retorted slightly joking.

"Hey I was never as shy as him."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"That girl when you were twelve asked you if you were a virgin you knock a tray into her lap." Tori retorted playfully.

Blake glared at his wife playfully. "Match. Set. Tie." He said. Tori smirked at him and then sighed. "Tori he's not stupid and his personality is totally different from mine. He may look like me, but he's smart like you."

Tori smiled softly at him and nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry for implying you're not the smartest. You do think with your brain a lot of the time."

"I've had my moments. It's ok you were just teasing I know." Blake said.

Tori leaned in a met him in a soft kiss. "Yeah you know I still love you."

"Love you too. Besides if I hadn't been thinking with a certain part of my anatomy we wouldn't have our two amazing kids." Blake teased her.

Tori rolled her eyes in amusement. "Good point, but also bad point. I was pregnant one right after the other. You still so totally owe me for that."

Blake laughed. "I've been paying for that for almost seventeen years, when are you going to let it die."

"When men can go through pregnancy." Tori retorted playfully.

"That isn't ever going to happen babe." Tori shrugged and smirked.

"Then I guess I'm not ever gonna let that die." Tori said to him playfully.

Blake just grinned at her and met her lips in another sweet tender kiss. Tori smiled and kissed him back softly.

Upstairs:

"Bre please go to prom with me?" Jarred asked sitting on her bed with her. Aubrey looked at him smiled and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm wearing flip-flops instead of heels." Aubrey grinned at him.

Jarred smirked and nodded. "I guess that's all I can ask for. Anyways if we're finished up here I think I should be heading home."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

Jarred nodded. "Of course. Love ya." He said kissing her lips quick as he gathered his stuff and then hurried out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Aubrey grabbed her cell phone and text messaged her father.

Downstairs:

Tori and Blake broke away when Blake's pocket buzzed. He pulled out his cell phone and read the text message silently before chuckling. "What?" Tori asked. He handed her the phone and she read the message laughing herself.

'Dad I need the card. –Luv Bre.' Tori laughed and stood helping Blake up. She gave him his phone and a quick kiss and then headed into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Blake went upstairs to give Aubrey his card.

Blake knocked. "Come in!" He heard so he opened the door and walked in.

"Thanks for the text. Where's Jarred?" Blake said walking over and sitting at the end of her bed pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

Aubrey grinned at him. "What you didn't hear him leave? Were you to busy making out with mom?"

Blake smirked at his daughter and rolled his eyes then he handed her the card. "Don't go to crazy." He said.

Aubrey nodded. "Thanks dad."

"No problem. Don't forget you have work after school tomorrow." Blake said as he stood.

Aubrey smiled. "I wont. You want me to take Adam with me so he can get a tux?"

Blake nodded. "It'll save on time so yeah."

"No sweat. So what's mom doing for dinner?"

"When we talk this afternoon I think she said something about baked chicken with all the fixings."

Aubrey smiled brightly. "Ok thanks."

Blake smirked and his daughter and then left her room shutting the door behind him as he went.

Library:

Adam was sitting in the back corner of the library. Nobody was around he was all by himself. The way he liked it when he studied. "Hey cutie!" Adam looked up and saw Lily standing before him grinning. "Mind if I join you?"

Adam shook his head. Lily sat down next to him with her books setting them on the table. "What brings you to the library?" Adam asked giving her a soft kiss, which she gladly returned.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Well I was studying for my Japanese test tomorrow and I was just about to leave when I spotted you back here all by your lonesome. So I thought I'd come over and say hi and see what you were doing?"

Adam bobbed his head idly. "I am studying for my pre final in Spanish."

"Need any help?" Lily asked.

Adam shook his head. "No but if you don't mind sitting silently and keeping me company I wouldn't mind that." He said sweetly.

Lily grabbed the book she had been reading for her final book report in English and sat silently and read while Adam studied his Spanish book.

A while passed and Adam yawned. "Adam you should probably head home it's eight already and the library closes in half an hour." Lily said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah mom's probably waiting to serve dinner for me too. You want to have dinner with us?"

Lily smiled sadly. "I can't my grandpa is in town this weekend and he wants to do a family dinner. But why don't you have dinner with us tomorrow night. That way you can meet my grandpa."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Anything for you." He said around a yawn.

Lily giggled. "Come on I walk with you to your car."

Adam and Lily walked silently to her car first and then said goodbye with a faint kiss on the lips and the left separately.

At home:

Adam got home and sure enough Tori was just pulling dinner from the oven ready to serve with all the fixings. "Hey I home."

"Oh good time for dinner!" Tori hollered to him. Adam went in and sat in his usual spot at the dinner table between his parents at both ends and across from Aubrey.

"It's cool if I eat at Lily's tomorrow night right? Her grandfather's in town and she wants me to meet him." Adam said softly.

Blake and Tori both nodded. Dinner after that was finished in relaxing silence and then everybody headed off to do their own thing. Blake's shoulder was long since healed so he went to do some work on his bike replacing parts, while Adam went upstairs to listen to music and type a new entry into his journal. Aubrey was helping Tori with Dishes in the kitchen.

"Let me guess dad's freaked cause he thinks he knows what me and Jarred will be doing after prom?" Aubrey asked her mother outright.

Tori giggled. "That's just your father. We didn't even go to prom."

Aubrey scrunched her nose in slight disgust. "To much info mom."

Tori laughed lightly and splashed some soapy water and Aubrey. "Sorry Squirt."

"Anyways whatever he thinks he knows he's backwards." Aubrey said chuckling softly.

Tori smiled. "I'll tell him. But you are old enough to make your own choices. We won't stand in your way as long as you're happy ok?"

Aubrey nodded. "I know mom thanks." They finished up with dishes and then Aubrey went off to her room and Tori went off to shower. Alone for a change she thought sliding into the warm shower. 


	27. Introductions and Awkward Conversations

Meeting The Grandfather:

Adam was growing a little more nervous as he pulled into Lily's driveway and turned off the car. He sat in silence for a moment and then saw the front door open. Lily came out, she must've heard him pull up and when he didn't come in right away got worried. That was just Lily.

Climbing out the car keys in hand Adam walked up to the front porch of the simple two story house that was located just on the edge of town in a serene forest area. "Hey!" Lily said brightly when he reached her.

Adam smiled. "Hey!" Lily leaned in for a kiss and got one on the cheek instead.

Lily giggled. "You can kiss me on the lips it's ok."

"Yeah I don't want to." Adam admitted playfully. "I don't want your grandfather to hate me."

Lily laughed. "He wont hate you. My dad told him that you're a nice kid and that I have good taste in guys. My grandfather will love you as much as I do by the end of this dinner."

Adam took a deep breath and nodded. "You know I thought have dinner with your father was nerve racking."

"Calm down. Please don't be so nervous. My grandpa is a really great guy. He's calm and he likes everyone unless they give him a reason not to." Lily said.

Adam nodded. "See a reason not to. Kissing you would be a reason for him to hate me."

Lily just giggled again something Adam would usually smile at but right now his nerves were taking over. "Well what really will make him not like you is if I'm not happy and if you don't kiss me I'm not happy."

Adam quirked a small smile. He gave in and met her lips in a tender kiss. "Happy?"

Lily grinned mischievously. "Not totally." They met in another more sweetly passionate kiss exchanging tongues and soft facial caresses for a few moments. Then it was over as they broke away for air. "Now I'm totally happy!" Lily said brightly.

Adam chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

"Come on in. My mom is sleeping upstairs in her room so keep your voice down." Lily said. The last time Adam had dinner with the Watanabe family Lily's mother was present. She had been introduced to Adam and then the next day she hadn't a clue who he was. It was like something straight out of fifty-first dates, but Adam didn't want to say that he thought it might've been slightly insensitive.

Lily and Adam walked through the front door and were met by the smell of traditional Japanese wok cooking. "Wow it smells really good in here." Adam said.

"Grandpa it smells great!" Lily called taking Adam's hand and leading him to the kitchen. Adam took and released a deep calming breath as they walked in to find an older gentlemen wearing what looked like a tan rob turned to the stove. He was bald with tan skin.

"Lily I'm glad you enjoy the smell, but you mustn't yell." He said without turning around in a very serene but stern voice.

Lily winced. "Sorry grandpa I spaced. Grandpa?" The gentlemen finally turned around and upon seeing Adam and Lily smiled. Adam knew that Lily got her eyes from her father, but now he knew they started with her grandfather. "Grandpa this is my boyfriend Adam, Adam this is my grandfather." She introduced walking closer holding Adam's hand as he reached with his free one and they met in a simple firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you sir. Lily talks about you a lot." Adam said smiling a little calmer suddenly then he had been when he came in to the house, into the kitchen even.

"Adam it is nice to meet you as well. Please call me Kanoi. Lily speaks very highly of you." He finished after Adam nodded to his request.

Adam looked to Lily smiled and then back to her grandfather still smiling. "Father?" Adam and Lily turned seeing her father walk in to the kitchen head looking down at a paper. When he looked up he saw Adam and smiled. "Adam it's good to see you."

"Good to see you to Mr. Watanabe." Adam said.

"What did you need Cameron?" Kanoi asked.

Cameron looked from his daughter's boyfriend to his father. "Oh um I was just wondering when dinner would be ready?"

"It's ready." Kanoi said. Lily released Adam's hand for a moment to help put the food on the already set table. After they each took up a seat at the table. Lily sat across from Adam and Cameron across from his father at the ends of the table.

"Adam you don't have to have any sushi if you don't want." Lily said smiling at him. Adam shrugged.

"My mom and I eat sushi, my dad and sister don't." Adam told her.

Lily smiled. "Well then feel free. And this stuff…" She pointed to the wok sitting in the center of the table. "Is like a traditional yakisoba. Japanese noodles with an assortment of vegetables."

"Now that I can honestly say I've never had." Adam chuckled. "Are there onions in it?" He asked looking to Kanoi.

Kanoi shook his head. "No. Are you allergic?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah. My dad, sister and I are very allergic." Adam said chuckling lightly. "Which doesn't bother me in the least because I don't like the smell of them anyway."

Lily smiled across the table at him and then everyone dished up a little. "So Adam what do you do?" Kanoi asked finally breaking the silence.

"Do?" Adam asked.

Kanoi smiled serenely. "For fun."

"Oh, I uh surf." Adam answered.

"That sounds interesting. What do you like about it?" Kanoi asked.

Adam thought about this for a moment. "The rush of riding the perfect wave." He answered.

" I could never imagine myself surfing." Lily said.

"It's not that hard Lil. My dad learned from my mom I could teach you." Adam said.

Cameron chuckled. "Lily's stubborn I don't know how you do teaching her."

Adam chuckled. "Good point." He said teasingly making Kanoi and Cam laugh lightly.

"Hey is it pick on Lily day and I didn't know?" Lily asked jokingly as she pouted playfully.

Kanoi chuckled at his granddaughter. "So how do you do in your studies Adam?" He asked Adam changing the subject.

"Not to bad. Mostly A's and B's." Adam said.

"With the occasional C." Lily added grinning at her boyfriend.

"One time and that's because I was distracted that trimester." Adam defended himself playfully.

Lily smiled sweetly. "I'm just joking. Grandpa Adam's very smart."

"Well he's dating my granddaughter. Of course he's smart." Kanoi said joking somewhat. Lily blushed ducking her head down casually to hide it. When she looked back up her and Adam locked eyes and they both smiled before returning to their food and conversation. After dinner was over and they had desert and talked some more it was late and time for Adam to be heading home.

"Thank you for joining us Adam." Kanoi said shaking his hand.

Adam nodded and shook Cameron's hand before he headed off upstairs to attend to work. "Thanks for having me. It was nice meeting you."

"You as well. Now if you two will excuse me I must retire to my room for a good nights rest. Lily would you mind doing up the dishes please?"

Lily nodded to her grandfather. "Of course grandpa. Let me say goodnight to Adam and I will get right on that. Goodnight." She said kissing his cheek and then he headed off upstairs as well. Lily and Adam went out on to her front porch into the night air. "And you get a goodnight too." Lily smirked as she leaned up giving Adam a very intriguing kiss.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Adam said giving her another quick kiss.

Lily smiled and kissed him again quickly. "We keep this up tomorrow will come faster." She joked.

Adam sighed in exaggeration. "Wish I could, but I really should be heading home." He said giving her one last kiss.

"Ok. I love you. Drive safe." Lily said kissing his cheek this time and she turned away from him to head inside, cause they both knew if they didn't separate they would end up standing their saying meaningless goodbyes for a while.

Adam waved as he pulled out of the driveway and headed off home.

Home:

Adam walked into his house and saw the kitchen a glow and heard his mother singing along to the radio that was playing. His dad and most likely Aubrey were probably in the living room watching some late night series rerun so he decided to just head on up to his room and say goodnight when he heard them travel down the upstairs hall and past his room.

It wasn't like he hadn't done that before. He had done it several times in the last few months. But it really didn't bother Tori and Blake because they both knew Adam liked to keep to himself.

About a half an hour after getting into his room and settling down on his bed with his laptop to write about his evening in his journal there was a soft knock at his door. "Come in!" Adam called.

He looked over and saw Aubrey walk into his room. "Hey! Saw your car out front when I went to my truck to get my binder. Thought I'd come see how dinner went."

Adam smiled as Aubrey took up a seat on his beanbag chair and got comfortable. "Good. I think he likes me." He joked laughing.

Aubrey chuckled too. "That's good. So what was he like?"

"Everything Lily said. He seemed really calm all the time. And he was very…wise I guess. It was clear that he's very smart." Adam said.

Aubrey nodded. "That's cool. So were you nervous?"

Adam chuckled sheepishly. "A little at first, but after Lily introduced us it was like my nerves just disappeared."

"Well it sounds like you had a good time. I remember when I met Jarred's grandfather. He was a very funny pervert." Aubrey giggled. "Of course that was when we started being friends and I happened to be at Jarred's when his grandfather was in town."

Adam chuckled. "Well meeting him made Lily happy so…"

"Anything for Lily right?" Aubrey kidded with him.

"Hey stop mocking me. I love her." Adam said. Aubrey nodded grinning and then it sort of disappeared. "What did mom and dad send you along with a message?" He asked seeing that slightly guilty face.

Aubrey shrugged. "I genuinely wanted to know how your evening went, but mom sent me up here with a certain purpose."

"What's that?" Adam asked frowning slightly.

"Well…" Aubrey looked to be slightly uncomfortable. "Mom was wondering how _close_ you and Lily have been getting?"

"As in…" Adam drawled giving her a look. And like she was reading his mind she nodded. "No."

"You haven't or no you wont talk to me about it?" Aubrey asked.

Adam chuckled shyly. "No we haven't."

"I really hate to ask this since I'm your sister not your mother but…do you want to?" Aubrey asked timidly.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know I mean how do you know if you want to do _that_ with someone?" Adam asked slightly embarrassed.

Aubrey bit her lip. "Look I'm probably not the one you should be asking that question too."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

Aubrey sighed. "Well probably because honestly my first time was sort of an accident." She said softly.

Adam's eyes went wide. "You mean you're not…" He trailed off.

Aubrey looked at him grinning guilty. "Yeah."

"Since when?" Adam asked incredulously.

Aubrey bit her lip this really wasn't something she wanted to talk to her little brother about. But she figured that he wouldn't talk to her if she didn't talk to him. "Since just before my seventeenth birthday." She admitted scratching at the back of her neck nervously.

"How come I never knew this?" Adam asked totally shocked.

Aubrey shrugged and bowed her head down in shame. "I guess because it probably shouldn't have happened the way it did."

"Wow." Adam said softly in shock. "I mean just wow."

Aubrey giggled at the fact that for a change in his life he was speechless and not because he chose to be. "Yeah. So maybe mom or dad would be more appropriate to talk to about when is the right time."

"I mean I guess…" Adam paused and Aubrey looked up at him. "I…uh…wont lie and tell you I haven't thought about what it would be like to be like that with Lily."

Aubrey nodded she had broken through that shy barrier he hid behind. "Adam I guess as long as you both want that kind of relationship…"

"Mom and Dad already had the sex talk with me Aubrey." Adam said jokingly.

Aubrey laughed lightly. "Trust me it's different when you're in that kind of relationship."

"Wait you and Jarred?"

Aubrey nodded. "He was…oh I hate feeling shy talking to you about this."

Adam chuckled. "It is sort of weird."

"Glad I'm not the only one that feels that way." Aubrey said chuckling faintly. "Truth is Jarred was my…first." She admitted.

"Wait you and Jarred didn't get together till last November…" And then it dawned on him. "You guys stopped talking just before your seventeenth birthday. Can I be correct in assuming that had something to do with it?"

Aubrey nodded guiltily. "Yeah. Maybe someday when this isn't so awkward I'll tell you what happened. But once you guys have taken that step you can't change it or take it back. It's all out there in the open."

"I guess I never really thought about that much of it."

Aubrey sighed softly. "Just…don't rush things. You'll both know when you're ready for that step. Maybe talking about that…"

"I don't want to freak Lily out." Adam said quickly.

Aubrey laughed softly. "You wont. If anything she's probably been wondering some of the same things you are. Just talk about it."

"Ok for your first being an accident you know a hell of a lot." Adam said quietly.

Aubrey shook her head. "Nah I'm just pulling from my vast knowledge of things mom and dad have said to me." She giggled. "If you guys ever find yourselves in some awkward moment and you think you want to take it to that next level talk about it first. And be sure it's what both of you want."

Adam nodded. "You know for being such a weird conversation it wasn't half bad." He joked.

Aubrey laughed. "Thanks I felt fairly uncomfortable when mom asked me to come feel you out about the whole sex issue, but now that the weirdness is sort of gone it wasn't half bad you're right."

The both laughed lightly and Aubrey stood up and started for the door. "Hey Aubrey?"

Aubrey turned back to him stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"If you're supposed to report back to mom just tell her truthfully that I don't really know where I stand on that particular issue." Adam said.

Aubrey nodded. "You got it. And I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if you want to talk at all feel free to ask." She said smiling lightly.

Adam nodded. "Thanks Aubrey."

"No sweat." And with that Aubrey left Adam in his room to finish up his journal entry.

Downstairs:

Aubrey walked into the living room where her mother had joined her father and they were both cuddled close on the couch watching the news. Aubrey flopped into the recliner chaotically. One leg ended up over the armrest and the other dangling over the front and her head and arms hanging over the other armrest looking at her parents upside down.

Tori took the remote from Blake and paused the TV. "So?" She asked Aubrey.

"That was the most uncomfortable awkward conversation I've had in my entire life. It even rates higher then dads birds and bees talk when I was fifteen." Aubrey said in exaggeration.

Blake looked between the two. "What are you talking about?"

"Adam." Tori and Aubrey said.

"Ok besides the conversation being awkward…" Tori prodded.

Aubrey snorted playfully. "The boy hasn't got a clue about any of it. He doesn't know where he stands on that particular subject."

"What subject?" Blake asked.

"Sex." Tori said.

Blake chuckled faintly in disbelief. "You had our eighteen year old daughter talk to her younger brother about sex?" He asked.

Tori nodded and shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "Aubrey's his equal unlike you or me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blake asked.

"Well he might be more inclined to talk to Aubrey about something like that." Tori responded.

Blake looked to think about this. "I guess you have a point."

"It's cool dad. It's started out fairly awkward but it'll probably end up being something we can laugh at in the future." Aubrey said jokingly. Tori and Blake chuckled.

"So Adam hasn't got a clue, huh?" Blake asked.

Tori seemed to smile. "Thank the lord he isn't his father and I am not having grandkids any time soon."

Aubrey scoffed. "Mom please…" She whined in disgust.

Tori laughed lightly. "Sorry squirt."

"Well what did you say to him?" Blake asked. Aubrey reiterated to them some of the things they talked about and then left them to ponder that information and headed off to bed.

"She's wiser then she lets on." Tori said to Blake after Aubrey was upstairs.

Blake chuckled. "She's your daughter right."

"No she get's that from you." Tori retorted. "You're wise when you want to be or need to be."

Blake rolled his eyes in amusement. "Come on let's head off to bed."

"To sleep?" Tori asked. "Or do I need to make you a warm glass of milk?" She teased.

Blake laughed lightly standing and holding his hand out for Tori to help her to her feet. "To sleep. I'm exhausted."

Tori nodded. "Ok." And with that they too headed off to bed.


	28. About Time

2 ½ Years Later:

After graduating high school Aubrey went on to major in mechanics in college like her father had, she also minored in psychology. She got an associates degree in both. Sam and Adam graduated the year after her and they to headed off on the college route. After breaking up with Kyle, Sam decided she didn't want to stay in blue bay to attend college and with her parents blessing she moved to the east coast to attend her dream art school.

Adam joined Aubrey in her second year of college not knowing what he wanted to do so he dabbled in a little of everything, unlike his high school sweetheart who study technology. Lily and Adam were still together as were Aubrey and Jarred, Hayden and Holden, and Brook and David had gotten together and were still together there into their junior year so far. Aundrea and Ethan had split and remained friends finding they had a lot in common, just didn't think of each other in the romantic sense so much any more. Aundrea is planning on attending Reefside university so she can stay close to home but have her own life as well. Ethan is staying in Blue bay to attend community college.

The freshmen were no longer freshmen after this coming summer they would be seniors in high school. Oh and Mika and Austin were together after one very memorable valentines date. Austin thought he'd see how good his surfing was, well to make a long story short it ended in unnecessary CPR where he kissed Mika who had joined him on his little beach adventure. At first Mika had been very unhappy slapping him across the face and then she grinned and leaned in to kiss him without thinking he was dying.

Aubrey had just graduated from college and Jarred he had attended college with Aubrey to study accounting since he liked math, but he was on soccer scholarship so he did that as well. They graduated together and then that was the end of their school careers and it was time to face the real world and get jobs.

Aubrey heard knock on the door and went to get it. "Hey Jarred!" She said brightly standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. Jarred returned the kiss sweetly and then they broke away. "What brings you here?" Aubrey asked letting him in shutting the door and then they headed to the living room. Aubrey still lived at home with her parents as did Jarred, it was cheaper then an apartment and college.

"A question." Jarred said. Aubrey and him sat on the couch and she looked at him expectantly. "Move into an apartment with me?" He asked.

Aubrey smiled. "When and where?" She asked sweetly.

Jarred grinned. "Well I figured we both have jobs now and we could go looking together." He suggested. Aubrey worked as a front desk assistant at her grandfather's business. Not only did he teach kids to ride dirt bikes he also had a shop to do repairs. That's usually where storm chargers sent customers when they couldn't get parts that were needed. And Jake needed someone who could answer phones and talk the lingo of a mechanic.

Aubrey had found in the last two weeks that when guys came in and saw her they looked almost stunned when she opened her mouth to talk about the problem of the bike. And Jarred was working with an accounting agency in town making good money being a first time employee. "Ok when do you want to go?" Aubrey asked.

Jarred pulled the classifieds out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to Aubrey. She saw he had circled several places. "Right now." He said softly. Aubrey grinned at him and nodded handing him back the newspaper.

"Let me get my coat." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. They both stood from the couch and headed to the front hall. Aubrey went upstairs while Jarred waited for her at the bottom stairs.

As Aubrey was coming back down the front door opened revealing her parents laughing about something and when they noticed her and Jarred ready to head out they silenced and smiled. "Where you two headed?" Tori asked.

"To find an apartment." Aubrey answered.

Tori smiled at her daughter. "Have fun and just remember bills are expensive so don't get the most expensive place you can find." She said giving advice she knew they would need.

Aubrey and Jarred nodded. "Thanks." They said headed out the door. "Bye!" They waved over their shoulders.

Tori and Blake chuckled and shut the door. "Think she knows?" Blake asked Tori as they headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Doesn't have a clue." She said kissing Blake's cheek. Blake smiled and leaned in kissing her lips tenderly. "What was that for?"

Blake grinned and shrugged. "Just cause." He said softly. "Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?"

Tori smiled and shook her head. "No."

Adam and Lily:

"Hey Lil!" Adam said brightly walking over to her sitting at the base of a tree in front of the campus.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Hey!" She said happily. Adam sat next to her turning his head and meeting her lips in a soft delicate passion filled kiss. "So how'd the test go?"

"Great! I really think I want to be a veterinarian." Adam said. His latest course study was being a vet and he was doing so well in that.

Lily smiled. "I'd come and ask you to fix my guinea pig." She joked giggling. Adam smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." He said kissing her again.

"So you coming over to my place tonight?" She asked softly. Lily had moved out of her parents how when she started attending college because her grandfather would be moving in to help with her mother. Since her parents had died some years ago Kanoi had felt like a father to her from the day her and his son married. And now he'd help Cameron take care of her and Lily could move out and be on her own.

Adam looked over at her smiling. "Can I stay the night again?" He asked teasingly.

Lily giggled. "I dunno you going to sleep in my bed and keep me warm?"

"Is clothing optional?" Adam joked.

"It's a must tonight I have an exam at seven tomorrow morning." Lily said pouting slightly. The sex issue had been just that an issue up until just after Lily moved in on her own. One night while Adam was there things had heated up and neither minded and didn't want to stop. The night had landed them in Lily's room making love till late in the morning and falling asleep together.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Sure I'll come over and keep you warm tonight." He said laying a soft kiss on her sweet lips.

"You have to promise to keep your hands to yourself because I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to. And I really have to pass this final examine." Lily said smiling sadly at him.

Adam looked at her and smiled making her smile. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." He said softly. "But tomorrow night you might not be so lucky." He said grinning as he kissed her passionately.

Lily laughed into the kiss and then they broke away for a little oxygen. "What have I created? I miss my sweet innocent Adam." She kidded smiling sweetly at him. Adam smiled back that same shy smile she had seen the day they met. "There he is, see I knew he was still in there somewhere." She smiled leaning in to his lips and he kissed her quickly a few times.

"I should probably go. I have class in five. My last class until next fall." Adam said cheerily.

Lily giggled. "Ok. Good luck kiss." She leaned in and gave him a very sensuous light caress of her lips upon his and then pulled back. "Now go before you're late." She said softly.

Adam grinned at her and then stood and headed off towards his next class. Lily's last class was tomorrow morning and then they had the summer to themselves.

Aubrey and Jarred:

"Ok what about this one?" Jarred asked after they had finished the tour with the manager and she was giving them some time to talk it over.

Aubrey looked out on the view. It was a top floor loft apartment. Tow bedroom two bath, a large kitchen and living room no walls blocking view of either and a nice size deck that could fit seven to ten people. "It's nice but do we really need something this big?"

Now was the right time and Jarred pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Aubrey?" Aubrey's attention was drawn back to him and not the view. She saw that he held a now open ring box with a beautiful sapphire princess cut stone white gold engagement ring. Her breath left her as he got down on one knee taking the ring from the box and holding her left hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

Aubrey giggled. "Yes, but you didn't have to…" Aubrey was cut off as soon as the ring was on her ring finger Jarred stood and kissed her passionately.

"Now you can have a ring close to your heart and one in its rightful place." Jarred whispered breathlessly breaking away.

Aubrey smiled. "This is so sweet thank you." She said softly gazing into his eyes. "But you didn't answer my question." She grinned.

"Which one?" Jarred asked holding her to him, his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Do we really need a place this big?" Aubrey asked laughing as if she had just ruined some special moment. Jarred chuckled knowing this was typical Aubrey not much for gushy moments, but he'd get gratitude for his sweetness later.

"Well I think if we started here, got married and then moved into a house we'd be pretty ok." He said suggesting.

Aubrey pursed her lips in thought and then looked at Jarred and smiled. "Then lets take it."

"We don't have to if you want something smaller." Jarred said.

Aubrey smiled. "No I do, let's get it and start moving in as soon as we can." She said happily.

Jarred nodded and leaned in to meet her lips, but just as their lips were about to touch someone cleared their throat behind them. Aubrey and Jarred turned quickly grinning shyly at the manager. She was a slightly older lady and she seemed quite pleased with their display. "So what'll it be?" She asked.

Jarred nodded. "We'll take it."

"Good." The lady said smiling as if she knew what had just transpired on that deck. She had told them she had worked there for thirty years as the manager maybe she had seen this a few times before.

"When can we move in?" Aubrey asked as they all walked back into the spacious living room.

The old lady, Mrs. Kapinski, pulled a small stack of papers from a manila envelope she was holding. "We can go over the lease now and once you've signed off saying you had a chance to inspect the apartment for damages you can start moving in whenever you like."

Jarred looked around having a great attention for detail. There was only carpet in the bedrooms the rest of the loft was linoleum and hard wood floors. Everything they had seen was spotless and these particular renters had a well-known reputation for being the best homing providers in the city. "From what I saw everything was perfect." Jarred said.

Aubrey smiled brightly. "Where do we sign?"

Home:

Jarred and Aubrey walked in to her parents place and looked in to the living room but they weren't there. Next Aubrey checked the kitchen and the garage nothing. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled upstairs getting nothing in return.

"Where else could they be?" Jarred asked seeing a little worry in Aubrey's eyes. He saw her relax at the sound of dirt bike engines out on the beach or near by. Aubrey grabbed Jarred's hand and pulled him through the kitchen, dining room and out the sliding glass door to their porch. Bailey was sitting there watching as the two riders zoomed along the water playfully soaking each other and changing up who took the lead.

"How long have they been out there girl?" Aubrey asked Bailey kneeling down beside to pet her. Bailey barked softly in response.

"About an hour." Aubrey and Jarred turned to the new voice at the sliding glass door. It was Adam. "I got home about an hour ago and they were just heading out."

Aubrey nodded and smiled. "So how was your last class till the fall?"

Adam smiled. "I finally found my course study. I want to be a vet." He said brightly.

Aubrey giggled. "You always did like animals."

"Well it's either that or go into the coastguard but that would kill mom and Lily." Adam said softly.

They had talked about that some years back. Adam had thought that maybe joining up would be a good choice, he could see the world and he loved the water enough already he could probably outlast anyone in training, but after he started dating Lily things started to change. And Aubrey was glad cause joining was dangerous and had many risks and she didn't want to get a call in the middle of the night saying her brother was no longer around or wouldn't be coming home for family thanksgivings.

"Well I'm glad you've found what you want to be. How's Lil?"

"Good. You guys?"

Jarred and Aubrey grinned and she held up her left hand. "Engaged and moving in together." Aubrey said happily.

Adam chuckled. "It's about damn time." He said jokingly. "I'm kidding. Congrats." He said hugging Aubrey and patting Jarred on the back. "You hurt her and I'll…"

"Adam." Aubrey said sternly.

Adam smiled innocently. "Hey look I'd love to stick around but I have to get over to Lily's she's expecting me for dinner."

"Be safe." Aubrey grinned knowing there were a few meanings to that he could get.

Adam rolled his eyes and headed back in the house to leave. A few minutes passed and Blake and Tori finally road up the beach to the house leaving there bikes next to the porch, dismounting them, removing there helmets and going up onto the porch. "Hey guys! How'd it go?" Blake asked as Tori came up along side him both a little out of breath from probably laughing to much as they road.

"We have something really great to tell you?" Aubrey said smiling vigorously.

"You got an apartment and are engaged?" Blake asked jokingly.

Aubrey pouted. "How'd you know?" She asked.

Blake and Tori chuckled. "Jarred asked me if it was ok if he proposed to you and I said yes." Blake answered truthfully.

"You didn't tell me you asked my dad." Aubrey turned and looked at Jarred cocking her head to the side and smirking.

Jarred grinned and shrugged. "You never asked. And truthfully I didn't ask about the promise ring, so it was only right I ask this time." Jarred answered.

"Anyway…" Tori drew Aubrey's attention back to them. "We're very happy for you both. Right Blake?"

Blake smiled. "Right. Just remember Jarred I live on a beach and I do own a shovel." He kidded.

Aubrey giggled. "Dad I can't believe you're still using that it's so old." She teased.

Blake chuckled. "Well it's slightly on the funny side and it works for Hunter with Holden to this day. Speaking of which your cousin's graduation is tomorrow you better be there."

Aubrey nodded. "Yes dad I know I've had it on my palm for the last two months. And my lap top and my calendar hanging on the wall in my room…"


	29. A Wedding to Remember

6 Months Later:

"Are you sure you want this?" Blake asked Aubrey as he led her down the hall to the church doors.

Aubrey turned to her father and grinned. "Yes dad this is what I want. If I wasn't happy I wouldn't be standing here in mom's old wedding dress, latched to your arm, about to walk down the aisle, say a few words, some I do's, and then live happily ever after." She joked.

Blake chuckled. "All right. If you're absolutely certain." He said smiling at her.

Aubrey nodded. "I am daddy. And besides it's not like I'm moving far away and we'll never see each other again. I live ten minutes down the road. I'm only getting married and that doesn't change the fact that I'll still be your little girl."

"Yeah you're right. I just always wanted the best for you and your brother." Blake said smiling softly nervously even at the thought of giving away his only little girls hand to a man in marriage. Was it this nerve wracking for Tori's dad? It wasn't like he could ask now, he had died three months ago from a heart attack leaving everything to his two girls and grandchildren. Victoria had been furious and that had made Aubrey's day better when she and the rest of the family and grandchildren had, had to sit with her in the Attorney's office.

Tori and Whitney had been given the task to distribute the belongings amongst the family. Aubrey remember that day like it was yesterday.

_"So you're saying grandpa left everything to mom, Aunt Whit and us?" Aubrey asked sitting next to her father. _

_"That can't be right." Victoria claimed. Aubrey had been miserable for the last three days after her grandfather's death, with thoughts that he wouldn't see her married, but this made her beyond joyous. Victoria was finally getting what she deserved, nothing for being nothing. She hadn't been a mother, a good daughter, or a good wife, or a good grandmother. She deserved nothing._

_Aubrey looked over at her. "Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked angrily. "What did you ever do but cause him grief?"_

_"This is all your fault." She growled standing up, as did Aubrey._

_"No you got yourself into this mess and now you're left to get yourself out with nothing. Get out!" She pointed towards the office door. _

_"Uh hold on for a second." Mr. Coleman said softly. Aubrey turned to him, as did Victoria breaking off their stern glaring. "There is however a stipulation here. If Victoria can apologize sincerely for everything she's done to the family that has since disowned her and Aubrey agrees she is entitled to a small piece of his fortune."_

_Aubrey giggled sarcastically. "You're kidding right?" She asked simply grinning at the Attorney. _

_Tori saw the look on Aubrey's face. She was in heaven. The thought of Victoria having to apologize for all the hurtful thing she had done to her family did seem quite appealing. "He says that you are a good judge of character and he only trusts you to make the decision on whether or not you believe the apology she has given is sincere."_

_Aubrey grinned smugly at Victoria. "So?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest as everyone stood behind her. Tori and Blake stood each with a hand on one of her shoulders and Adam stood next to his father. Whit, Derrick, Aundrea, and Brook stood behind them waiting for a reply from Victoria._

_She started to speak and when nothing would come out she looked at the attorney. "This has got to be illegal or unnecessary." She asked angrily._

_The attorney shook his head. "These were your husbands wishes. If you do not abide by them you do not receive anything if Aubrey see's your apology to be fit you will receive a small part of what he has left."_

_Victoria turned back to the group. "I…am sorry for the pain I have caused you all over the years. I know I have no excuses for the way I have behaved in the past. I am truly sorry." She finished._

_Everyone looked at Aubrey who was grinning. "Grandpa was a brilliant man, he knew the only way you'd ever remotely apologize was to offer you something. Your only obstacle left is me. I'll reiterate the fact that grandpa was a brilliant man. He said you had to apologize _sincerely_ and nothing you said can constitute as sincere. Greed drove your apology and for that you get nothing. I don't agree and that isn't because I hate you, which I do. It's because you don't have a sincere bone in your body."_

_"Aubrey." Aundrea started._

_"No grandpa's instructions were simple. She had to apologize sincerely and it if you think it was an impossible task your wrong. Everyone has the ability to be sincere, she just doesn't know what that means and she never will. The only thing she cares about is wealth and now she has none." Aubrey said glaring at Victoria._

_"But…" Victoria started._

_"No but's…" Aubrey interrupted. "Grandpa knew I was the only one who would stand up to you. Anyone else would cave and let you have your small piece of what was left of a loveless marriage, but not me. You deserve nothing and that's exactly what you have now nothing."_

_Victoria glared at her and took a step forward changing the hand her clutch was in. "You little insolent brat." She raised her hand to smack Aubrey and Tori reached up stopping her hand just as it was coming down._

_"You will not touch my daughter. She's absolutely right. Now I suggested you let that nice officer outside the door escort you to dad's property pack up some clothes and then get off our property." Tori said glaring at her mother. She shoved her hand away making Victoria stumble slightly and then she glared._

_"You can't leave me destitute Victoria." She said angrily._

_"It's Tori mother and why shouldn't she?" Whitney asked. _

_"You wouldn't do this to your own mother?" Victoria asked trying to look innocent in it all._

_Aundrea, Brook, Adam and Aubrey now stood in front of their parents. "They can." Aundrea and Brook said._

_"And they will." Adam and Aubrey finished crossing their arms over their chests. _

_"And save the crocodile tears." Aubrey said cockily. "It ain't going to work now or ever." Victoria glared at them all and then stormed out of the office the police officer that had been posted outside the door following after to escort her to the premises of her old home and then away again. _

_The meeting continued with the two families discussing what they wanted and how they were going to deal with all of the assets in the house._

Aubrey came back from her journey down memory lane the moment the band kicked up and started to playing the wedding march. "Ready?" Blake asked looking over. He saw a small tear trickle down Aubrey's face. "Squirt you ok?"

Aubrey nodded and smiled at her father. "Yeah. I'm great. The best for me is standing down at the end of that aisle." She said happily. She had love and she understood now that her grandfather died knowing that. She was happy he knew that much. His daughters had love and his grandchildren had or would have love and would never end up like him and Victoria. And that made Aubrey smile the entire way down the aisle.

There were about two hundred guests at her wedding. All of her family sat to one side and all of Jarred's to the other. Ell was snapping pictures the entire time as was Tori, as the walk down the aisle seemed to go in slow motion for Aubrey. She looked from side to side covertly and then at the alter where the man she loved stood smiling as pools formed in his beautiful green eyes. Her little brother was a groomsman, best man actually and then a few of Jarred's soccer buddies stood along beside him. Cal McKnight who was a transfer to the soccer program from Reefside, Jim something or other Aubrey couldn't remember and his cousin Nick.

Her bridesmaids stood smiling at her as well. Sam who had flown home for the wedding was her maid of honor, stood next to Aundrea, and then it was Hayden and Brook. Aubrey hadn't wanted a big wedding, but this was there kind of simple. Jarred had a large family and he wanted them there and so did Aubrey so they agreed this would be their small family wedding.

Aubrey glanced down at the floor and then up at Jarred again. He caught her eye and she couldn't help smile. He thought she looked stunning in her mother's simply elegant dress, which Tori had a friend sew on some simple hibiscus flower beading on the bottom of the dress for a different look.

Finally reaching the end of the aisle Blake kissed her cheek and then sat with Tori in the front row after passing her hand off to Jarred. Aubrey handed her bouquet to Sam and shared a small smile with her and then turned back to Jarred.

He looked handsome in his simple Blake tux, no tie the top three buttons of his dress shirt undone like she liked it. His hair was slightly mohawked. It was a short Mohawk though and Aubrey didn't mind it was just part of who he was.

She looked radiant. The dress fit every curve of her body, saying nice things about Tori back in the day, well still to this day Jarred could see where Aubrey got her looks from. Her long brown hair was down in broad curls and she wore the simple plain tiara from the fall ball some years ago. That night had been a memorable one being their first as boyfriend and girlfriend and when she had mentioned wearing the tiara Jarred had laughed and said it was a brilliant idea.

For a long while both just stared into the other's eyes like they didn't want to look away that maybe it was a dream, but it wasn't and they knew it as they spoke the words told to speak by the priest leading the ceremony.

When it came time for the rings and I do's Tori glanced over at her brother who passed off the ring he held for Jarred to him and saw that he had tears in his eyes but was smiling, also glancing over at a certain someone in the audience. Aubrey and Tori had a sneaking suspicion that Adam had purchased a ring for his girlfriend, but hadn't yet proposed.

Aubrey received her ring for Jarred from Sam and placed it on his finger saying her vows and I do's and the priest brought the ceremony to a close. "And now by the power vested in my I am proud to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Jarred Thomas. You may kiss the bride."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jarred said quietly so only Aubrey could hear and he pulled her in for a delicate pleasurable and passion filled kiss. "I love you." He whispered breaking away.

Aubrey grinned as a small tear fell from her eye. "I love you too." She whispered kissing him one last time and then taking his hand and her bouquet back from Sam as they turned to the guests. They smiled as everyone started clapping and cheering. Aubrey looked to her mother and father. Surprisingly neither was in tears but smile brilliantly. Aubrey gave a small wave to her father and he winked at her and mouth the words, 'love you squirt.' To her making Aubrey grin.

She smiled even brighter when Jarred gently tugged on her hand and then they headed back down the aisle hand in hand ready to leave and go to the back room of the church where they would wait for the guests to get out front and then walk out and have white rose peddles tipped in blue thrown on them in tradition.

Standing there Aubrey couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe we just got married." She said softly holding tight to his hand as she set her bouquet down in a chair.

Jarred pulling her close wrapping his arm around her waist and leaned down kissing her neck. "Are you sure its that unbelievable?" He grinned against her skin when she moaned softly in delight.

"No it's believable, but it's just such a change I guess from being engaged to being married. And that isn't fair. You're supposed to wait till later to try an seduce me." She said giggling weakly. Just his touch made her knees want to buckle and give out from under her.

Jarred laughed lightly as his lips trailed up her neck to her ear. "Try? I don't think I need to try, you're already seduced." He whispered huskily.

"Shut up that isn't fair and you know it." She said softly unable to hide her rapture.

Jarred broke away from he neck making Aubrey sigh unhappily. "Well I guess you're right on both accounts Mrs. Thomas."

Aubrey giggled. "You know how many times I doodled that in a notebook or my journal since we started dating. Aubrey Maree Thomas, Aubrey Thomas, Jarred and Aubrey Thomas. God that sounds so…corny and slightly pathetic." She said laughing lightly.

Jarred smiled at her. "Nah you're not corny or pathetic. I remember writing it on my notebook several times as well. Jarred and Aubrey Thomas inside of a big heart doodle with two rings and a cupid arrow. So maybe we're both just a little on the corny side."

Aubrey smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his lips. "But that's ok, cause we have the rest of our lives together to be corny and pathetic."

There was a knock at the door that made them turn and look. "Come in!" Jarred called.

Blake opened the door. "There ready to douse you in flowers. Be very scared." He kidded.

"Dad." Aubrey said laughing lightly.

"I'm just kidding. Come on you two." Blake led them out of the room. Jarred stole a kiss just before they stepped out onto the church steps.

"I love you Mrs. Thomas." He said kindly.

Aubrey smiled. "I love you to Mr. Thomas." She grinned. She loved her new name and everything that came with it. His family, her family now all one and she loved it.

Reception:

After the usual meal, dancing, and cake it was time for speeches. Adam was up first, being brother and best man. "Well I guess I'll start by saying Jarred thank you for taking her off my hands."

Aubrey threw a crumpled napkin at him. "Hey!" She said in protest as Adam laughed and caught the napkin.

"Anyways that was just a small joke Aubrey. I'd like to say that Jarred you're a lucky guy. You may know my sister, but I know her better then anyone. I know her doubts and fears, I know her good and bad moods, I've lied with her my entire life up until six months ago and I don't think I could have paired her with anyone better. I know there are times when Aubrey and me fought, heck what siblings don't, but I wanted what I think every brother wants for his sister. Whether they are older or younger, I wanted Aubrey to be happy. And she's happiest with you.

I could see it from that day at the fall ball to this day now each and every time she looks at you. Her happiness is all I ask for and I think I speak for my whole family when I say thank you for making her so happy. And sis for not knowing I think you made a damn good choice." Aubrey grinned at him knowing exactly what he meant. "So here's to the lovely bride and my new brother in law." He said raising his glass. The guests did the same,

Sam was up next standing in her Maid of Honor dress, which was strapless and navy silk that hung just above her knees like the rest of the bridesmaids. "Well as maid of honor I'm supposed to make a speech. I found out almost five months ago that I was maid of honor and knew making a speech was inevitable. It's been five months and I'm winging it so bare with me." The people laughed lightly. "Aubrey and I have always been close. It's hard not to be in a family like ours. There eleven of us kids totaled and I think I can honestly say I have spent the majority of my time in life with Aubrey, probably be cause we only have a slight age difference. Anyways I know most of you don't know the decision Aubrey made a few years back to stay in blue bay harbor after being offered a sponsorship deal by fox racing.

It was a dream come true for our grease monkey, but with that dream Aubrey had shut out any other possibilities. She tuned herself to one thing and one thing only and that was to the career she wanted as a professional racer. Long story short in the end Aubrey had found something that outweighed whatever life she could've had as a pro. She found love and that love is sitting next to her. Jarred you're a great guy and I wouldn't want anyone better for my cousin so you better take care of her or else I let my dad get his shovel out and help uncle Blake dispose of the body." She kidded making the crowd erupt in laughter once more. "Cheers!"

After that a few more people gave speeches and toasts to the happy couple and the night soon started to fade out. Aubrey and Jarred went home as their guests started leaving because they had a plane to catch in a few hours to the Bahamas a gift from Aubrey's parents.

"Babe you ready?" Jarred asked as she stood in front of the door to leave and take a cab to the airport.

Aubrey looked up and smiled. She was more comfortable now in baggy jeans and a belly shirt and Roxy zip up sweater. "Yeah. You?"

"It's the Bahamas with you for two weeks in the Atlantis so yeah I'm ready." Jarred grinned.

"Then let's go." Aubrey said. She picked up her suitcase, which Jarred promptly took from her and carried as she locked the door to their loft and headed off to join him at the cab.


	30. One More Time

2 Months Later:

Adam was running around Lily's apartment making everything perfect for their night together. He had told her he was coming over to make dinner and he wanted to have it ready for when she got there so she gave him the spare key to let himself in. She was off at work. Lily had gotten a job working as a technician for a large company that ran computers basically twenty for seven. They had Lily during the day and another guy Jacob at night. It was the perfect job for Lily since all she really had to do was rectify downed computers and monitor employee where abouts incase of virus alerts.

She loved her job and that just made Adam that much happier for her. Being now in his second year of college and having stuck with the field of vet, Adam was now working as an intern in a veterinary clinic about five minutes from Lily's place. He got to work with the animals do the basics right now, checking weight, vitals, for flees and such. A nurses job basically but he didn't mind.

The lock in the door clicked and Adam walked over and smiled as Lily came in unaware of all the stuff around her. "Hey honey!" She smiled leaning up to kiss him and then walked straight down the hall to her room. Adam was a little amused at the fact she hadn't seen the several dozens of white roses tipped in her favorite shade of green around the room. As she started coming back down the hall she was talking. "I had the longest day…" She trailed off looking up finally noticing all the stuff.

"Happy birthday!" Today was special because it was her birthday and Adam had waited specifically for this day to ask her a certain question he hadn't wanted to ask for some time now.

Lily smiled brightly and walked slowly towards him looking around. "You did all this for me?" She asked sweetly. Adam grinned as she was close enough to touch he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to himself noticing she had unbuttoned the top few buttons of her dress shirt like she always did the moment she got home from work. "Stop looking down my shirt." Lily joked leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Sorry." He said sweetly when she pulled back a little.

"Forgiven. Thank you for all of this it's so sweet." She said happily.

"Present now or later?" Adam asked.

Lily bit her lip in thought and looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Now. I have no will power to say later."

Adam pulled a small ring box out of his pocket and handed it to her not releasing her waist with his other arm. "Happy birthday." He said kissing her forehead.

Lily's eyes sat on the small ring box in her hand unable to move. "Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Are you…"

"Trying to." He said laughing very faintly. "Open it." He coaxed and Lily did so very slowly and she saw the ring that was inside opening the small box. It was a white cold quarter inch band with an emerald stone flank by two small sapphires.

Adam took the ring from the box, released her waist bending down to a knee and took her left hand in his. "Adam…" Lily said in a light sob as she smiled.

"Lily I told you once that my goal in life is to make you happy. That's all I want to do, but you saying yes to this next question will make me the happiest I could possibly be in life. Lillian Miko Watanabe will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on earth?" Adam asked.

Lily opened and shut her mouth like a fish out of water for a second as tears escaped her eyes. "Yes." She finally whispered forcing herself to speak.

Adam put the ring on her finger and stood wrapping her in a tight hug. Lily pulled away slightly and kissed him with all the passion and love she had inside of her. They sank into that kiss not wanting to break away, but Lily did wiping her eyes and smiling happily. "I love you Lily you're the only girl for me."

Lily smiled brightly. "I love you so much Adam you have no idea. Thank you this is the best birthday ever."

"Only for you Lil, only for you." Adam whispered kissing her. "I made you dinner."

"Then let's eat it." Lily said sweetly.

9 ½ months later:

Adam watched as Lily's father guided her down the small aisle between the many guest chairs. It was beautiful outside here in this secluded spot just in front of a waterfall. Lily had very few relatives and Adam's family wasn't that big, but a little bigger then hers.

His heart started pounding in his chest seeing her in the long flowing light mint green cotton bohemian like dress. She wore simple sandals on her feet, her hair was down straight like it always was adorned in small starflowers, and she held a simple bouquet of three Lily's. One for her mother with a yellow ribbon, one for her father with a green ribbon, and one for her grandfather with a red ribbon and all were tied together with a light green ribbon.

She was stunning walking down that simple aisle. When they finally reached him Cam smiled kissed his daughters cheek and then handed her hand to Adam. That of Lily's grandfather was conducting the ceremony and once they were holding hands and looking at each other all the rest of the world was gone.

Lily couldn't help looking into those brown eyes and Adam just stared back turning her heart to mush with the love she saw there. Never in a million years could she ever make up for being bless with Adam in her life. He had come at just the right time too. With her mother's accident and all Lily had been sad and down a lot of the time, but when she met Adam it was like she didn't want to be sad.

He made her smile and he made her happy and it was like from that day forward she knew that he could be the one and here they were getting married in front of their families.

Adam was in heaven standing with her on this crafted alter before their families taking her hand in marriage. He couldn't have imagined anything better then her in his life if he tried. Lily was his first and only love.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Adam Bradley." Kanoi said softly. "You may kiss my granddaughter Adam."

Adam smiled at him and then kissed Lily bringing the ceremony to an end as they turned to their family and smiled. Lily dragged Adam quickly down the aisle and into the woods behind a tree while the guests went to the small tent that was set up for the reception. "You brought your pocket knife like I told you right?" Lily asked breathlessly not releasing Adam's hand.

Adam smiled and pulled the pocketknife from his pocket and handing it to her. Lily flipped in open and turned him to look at the tree they stood by. "When I was little my father brought my mother and I out here for picnics. It is my favorite place in the world."

"I know that's why you wanted the wedding here. But why do you need my pocketknife?" Adam asked smiling at her.

"For this…" Lily pointed to where her name was etched in under the names of her parents. Lily crouched down and added Adam's name with hers and Bradley under that. "Finished now we'll never forget where we got married."

Adam chuckled. "Lily I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"I know but you never know, the only people who ever know about us are us and if someday one of us ends up forgetting…"

"Lily this isn't the notebook you're not ever going to lose your memories. I wont let that happen." Adam said kissing her forehead.

Lily wrapped her arms around Adam's waist. "I know, but nothings set in stone, I just don't want to forget and if I do make me remember." She said sweetly.

Adam and Lily kissed softly for a while until they heard rustling branches. "Save it for the honeymoon." Aubrey said walking over to them.

Adam grinned at his sister. "Yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically.

"We're ready for the bride and groom." Aubrey said smiling brightly.

Adam nodded. "Ok." They started to head that way and Aubrey took Lily's wrist quickly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Lily nodded and Adam smiled.

"I'll wait by the edge of the forest." He said walking off.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Aubrey smiled and handed her a long thin jewelry box. "I wanted to give you this as sort of a welcome into the Bradley family. Lily smiled and opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet similar to that of the one Tori and Aubrey wore, but some charms were different. There was a Lily and what looked like a computer.

"This is wonderful thank you." Lily said sweetly.

Aubrey smiled. "My mom and I each have one. The symbols each represent something different to us and I hope that maybe they'll represent something to you one day."

Lily sighed contently. "They already do. I never had a big family and now I have Adam, you and the rest of the Bradley's. Heck I am a Bradley now and I couldn't be happier. Thank you this is very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." She said and then gestured her head to leave the forest area and Lily went with her. They met Adam and Jarred at the edge of the forest and each took the hand of their rightful husband.

"Everything ok?" Adam whispered to Lily. Lily looked at him and smiled so bright.

"Everything is wonderful." She said as Jarred and Aubrey led them into the tent. After cheering guests, dinner, cake, it was again time for more toasts. Aubrey decided to go first.

"Little Bro, Lily I'd just like to say I've never seen Adam happier or more open then when he's with you and that in it of itself is a miracle. I know I've done nothing but torture you Adam since we were kids, but it was my job. I was just trying to make you tougher, or so I told myself as time went on." Adam, Tori, and Blake all laughed softly as did the other guests at the joke. "We've had our happy sibling moments, at each other's throats moments, worried moments, awkward moments, and even just silent moments when nothing needed to be said. I think it's safe to say I love you more now then I did when we lived together, distance only makes the heart grow fonder. I love ya little bro and I love my new sister in law as well. You treat her right or I'll be forced to get dad's shovel and dispose of the body." She giggled raising her glass. "Here's to the happy couple!" Everyone raised their glasses briefly.

A few more speeches and toast went around before the night died down. Lily and Adam slow danced while everyone started cleaning up around them, laughing and joking setting the perfect atmosphere for the couple. They may not have had music, but they had the sound of laughter and fun around them and that was enough.

After a long while things were relatively cleaned up and Adam and Lily were ushered to go home and pack for their honeymoon to Hawaii which they would be leaving for in the morning. Aubrey said her goodbyes to her little brother and Lily and they headed off with a wave to 'their' family.

Home:

"Adam?" Lily asked walking in the door of the apartment they now shared.

"Yeah?"

Lily turned to him and grinned. "Packing doesn't take to terribly long and I was thinking…" She trailed off giggling as Adam scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and set his new wife down on her own two feet.

Adam and Lily leaned in meeting in a passionate slow kiss as their hands diligently started working on each other's articles of clothing as they both kicked off their shoes to make it easier to undress. Lily's dress was the first thing to fall to the floor leaving her white and mint green lace bra and matching boy cut panties. "You never wear lace." Adam whispered breathless breaking their kiss for oxygen.

Lily grinned as she pushed his black over shirt off onto the floor where his pants were soon to be as well cause her finger immediately started working on them next watching Adam's eyes intently. "Well I thought I'd get you something special for our wedding night." She said seductively as his slacks fell to the floor.

"Why it's just going to be on the floor in less then five minutes?" Adam said grinning.

Lily giggled. "Then take it off me baby." She said huskily wrapping her arms around his neck. Lily only ever let Adam see the seductive side of her and that made him happy in so many ways. He stepped out of his pooled pant legs on the floor picked Lily up bridal style and lay her down on the bed crawling over kissing his way up her torso.

"Don't mind if I do." He said reaching his hand around and unclasping the strapless braw that hugged tight to Lily's petite frame. He pulled it away and it landed on the chair in the corner making Lily laugh until she lost her breath as Adam kissed her breasts and then up her chest to her lips. Moaning blissfully into each other's touch their mouths opened and their tongues met.

Adam left Lily's lips and his mouth trailed down to Lily's neck knowing that she had a week spot there after the months they had been together already he remember ever spot that made her shiver or make a sound in pleasure.

"Oh." Lily whispered softly as his lips gently caressed the smooth flesh of her neck and shoulder. Lily's hands ran lightly up Adam's toned smooth surfer chest making him hot from just the simple gesture.

Adam grinned as he trailed his lips back down Lily's torso. He grabbed the sides of her panties and started to pull them down her legs his fingers running along lightly caressing the soft lightly olive skin. She smelled off peaches and when her panties joined the rest of their clothes Adam removed his boxers and made his way back up her body.

Lily gasped and groaned in pleasure, her breaths quickening as Adam sucked her naked breast gently into his mouth. He made an effort to take his time and slowly torture her late into the night as he slowly moved from the one breast to her other and then finally made his way back to her lips.

"I love you Lily. "He whispered entering her body in a slow stroke. He paused gently when her body trembled beneath his to let her get comfortable and then began to move his hips in tune with hers.

"I love you Adam." Lily moaned lightly as a small whimper escaped her lips and the enormous pleasure she was feeling with his body this close.

Adam grasped Lily's neck to his lips as his hands travel through her hair clutching for stability as they moved together. Lily's hands wrapped around Adam's neck for support and she matched every thrust, and every breath he took.

A long while into their night of passion Lily began to feel her abdomal muscles tighten and her heart pace quickened. "Faster. "She whispered in Adam's ear and they began to moved rapidly into a faster pace feeling their limits were going to be met soon.

"Oh Lily. "Adam groaned as he felt her climax as she let out a cry of delight and he released seconds after her. They continued to move slowly into a stop.

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever leave me ok?"

"Never Lily! I'd die without you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The End

Tell me what you think…There may be two short break offs if I get enough reviews! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
